Miss colonie
by Yami Aku
Summary: Nouvelle mission pour les Gboys! Mais Duo ne semble pas tres interressé, sans suis des tas de problème pour son refus d'obtempérer. Fic axé sur Duo. Fic Terminé
1. Default Chapter

Nom : Yami no tenshi  
  
Adresse : yami_aku@hotmail.com  
  
Genre : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclamers : SONT PAS A MOI !!!!!!!!!! Mais avec Noël on peut espérer !!!!^^  
  
Aku : ça m'étonnerait !  
  
Yami : ouin !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku : Ne Pleure pas !!Ne pleure pas !!  
  
Note : Bon fic spécial, Axé sur Duo et Slash !!!!!!!!!  
  
Le reste a vous de le découvrir  
  
Miss colonie  
  
Chapitre1 : La mission  
  
Un soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu, les oiseaux chantaient bref tout était trop beau pour que le calme ne soit pas transgressé.  
  
_MAXWELL reviens ici tout de suite !!!!!!  
  
Un jeune homme natté sortit par la fenêtre pour échapper à son poursuiveur et atterrit aussi souplement qu'un félin avant de détaler aussi vite qu'un lapin.  
  
_MAXWELL arrête de fuir !!!!  
  
La voix du chinois s'évanouit parmi le chant des rossignoles. Un jeune homme blond entra dans la pièce.  
  
_Calme toi Wufei !! On a des voisins !!  
  
_Winner cette onna passe son temps à me chercher !!  
  
_Ce n'est pas une onna, Wufei Chang !  
  
Le chinois passa à côté du blond.  
  
_Peut être mais en tout cas, il leurs ressemble !  
  
Le blond resta tout seul dans la pièce à réfléchir, cela faisait trois ans que la guerre persistait, trois ans qu'ils vivaient tous ensembles : Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Ils avaient maintenant 17 ans, chacun avait changé, Duo en était l'exemple même, même si les autres aussi. Heero ne parlait pas plus qu'avant mais c'était adapté à eux, le mètre 80, toujours son visage froid, son corps était musclé, Réléna lui courrait toujours après et on voyait bien pourquoi. Trowa toujours silencieux mais à qui l'âge n'avait pas fait de mal, l'ayant même rendu plus sexy aux yeux d'un petit arabe. Wufei toujours avec son sens de la justice, lui aussi avait atteint le mètre 80 mais Trowa du haut de son mètre 85 restait le plus grand et Quatre et Duo restait les plus petits stagnant au 75. Quatre laissa ses pensée vagabonder sur la phrase de Wufei : « Peut être mais il leur ressemble » Et oui son meilleur ami qui à 15 ans semblait si viril avait changé, son corps était devenu élancé et svelte, son visage avait minci gardant quand même quelques rondeurs de l'enfance, ces mains étaient fines, ces doigts longs, quand il était là, il ne laissait pas indifférent. Même le glaçon perdait de sa contenance devant le beau regard améthyste, il l'avait même vu rester quoi le jour ou l'américain les avait emmené en boite. Souvenir mémorable d'un Duo les cheveux lâchés, débardeur, short et d'un Heero limite bavant sur son coéquipier même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il en pinçait pour le natté, ces deux là formeraient un beau couple. Wufei avait sa Sally et lui ben son Trowa même si le principal concerné ne le savait pas encore. Quatre soupira avant de fermer la fenêtre, le temps passait trop vite.  
  
« «   
  
Duo marchait tranquillement dans la rue, les passants se retournaient quand il passait, cela le rendait mal à l'aise, avant ça l'amusait mais maintenant, soit on prenait pour une fille soit on le draguait sans relâche, sortir seul était pénible mais en même temps la solitude lui était vitale. Trop de sentiments affluaient en lui, il gardait le sourire mais ce faire traiter d'onna par Wufei lui faisait mal ou qu'Heero soit toujours sur son laptop le blessait pourquoi, pourquoi avait il mal lorsque le japonais le traitait de baka, pourquoi se sentait il mal lorsque le japonais ne le considérait que comme un vulgaire coéquipier. Il soupira, de toute manière Réléna et Heero devait être ensemble, le sauveur et la reine, si un quelconque sentiment en lui existait pour le japonais, il n'avait aucune chance face à la douce, à la belle, à la puissante Réléna Peacecraft, reine de Sank. Duo acheta une glace et marcha lentement jusqu'au parc, il s'assit sur un banc et regarda le ciel.  
  
_Mr Maxwell ?  
  
Duo fixa l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole près à agir si il s'agissait d'un ennemie.  
  
_Oui !  
  
_J'aimerai vous parlez en privé, ce soir, 22 heure, au Cat's club, c'est une boite mais je crois que vous connaissez !?!  
  
_Ouaip, vous êtes ?  
  
_C'est pour une mission, Mr the cat of darkness ou en français le chat des ténèbres !!  
  
_Bien, je serais là !  
  
Duo se leva et laissa l'homme seul. Que lui voulait on et depuis quand on le suivait. Il erra encore un peu en réfléchissant après tout une mission le détendrait, il rentra chez lui enfin dans la maison qu'ils avaient louée à Paris. Quatre se jeta sur lui dès son entré.  
  
_Duo tu étais où, Heero vient de recevoir un ordre de mission, on a cru qu'il allait sortir te chercher.  
  
_Ben je suis là mais je suis..........  
  
_Maxwell, Winner dépêchez vous !!  
  
Les deux ados entrèrent dans le salon où Heero commençait à s'impatienter.  
  
_enfin !!  
  
Duo s'assit loin du japonais pour que celui-ci ne le crible pas de balle dans la seconde.  
  
_Yui !  
  
Heero se calma et ouvrit son ordi.  
  
_Bien donc la nouvelle mission consiste à protéger Réléna.  
  
Duo soupira et vu la discrétion avec laquelle il le fit, les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
_Je t'en pris continue !  
  
_Donc à Paris va avoir lieu le concours des Miss et Réléna est la coordinatrice avec Mademoiselle Cathy Bella. Notre mission est de retrouver parmi les candidates et les autres membres qui pourrait en vouloir à elle et donc la protéger. Trowa et Quatre s'occuperont de la patrouille extérieur et nous trois de la garde rapproché. Dès que........  
  
_Hors de question !!!  
  
Duo c'était levé et s'apprêtait à sortir.  
  
_Nani ?  
  
_Ne faites pas cette tête, vous m'avez entendu, je ne participerais pas.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'?il à l'horloge.  
  
_Déjà, bon je dois vous laissez, j'ai un rencard.  
  
Duo quitta la salle pour sa chambre, enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge sang avant de coiffer ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. La porte s'ouvrit et un japonais ou la colère brillait dans ses yeux entra. L'américain se tourna vers lui.  
  
_Que veux tu ?  
  
_Tu ne vas nulle part sans explications. Pourquoi as-tu refusé la mission.  
  
_Pourquoi t'obstines tu à me demander ça, je ne veux pas protéger le cul de ta reine adorée.  
  
_Ce n'est pas ma reine adorée, Duo tu ne peux pas refuser !  
  
_Ce que tu crois, pousse toi je vais être en retard.  
  
Heero ne bougea pas, Duo avança.  
  
_Dégage.  
  
_IIe  
  
_Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.  
  
Duo s'enferma dans la salle de bain, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta, au même moment la porte explosa et Heero entra.  
  
_Duo reviens !!!!!  
  
Mais le châtain avait disparu.  
  
_Heero où est Duo ?  
  
Le blond entra, Heero lui montra la nuit de la main.  
  
_Il a refusé !!??  
  
_Hai !  
  
_Espérons que demain il aura changé d'avis.  
  
« « «  
  
Duo se dirigea vers la boite de nuit où il avait rendez vous. Il y entra sans problème, il connaissait le passeur. Il accosta une serveuse et lui demanda si un homme, la trentaine avait laissé un message pour le chat des ténèbres. Elle lui indiqua la table du fond en lui disant qu'il l'attendait après sa représentation. Duo alla donc se préparer en coulisse, presque tous les soirs, ils venaient ici pour passer le temps. Il enfila un haut court rouge, un short ceinturé de partout noir ainsi que des bottes et glissa un ruban sang dans ses mèches châtains.  
  
La musique lui annonça que c'était son tour, il entra sur scène et se laissa planer sur la mélodie, enchaînant avec souplesse et grâce chaque mouvement, félinement il narguait les spectateurs, jouant avec ses bâtons enflammés qui inspiraient la frayeur et le goût du satanisme, Duo était un péché, le fruit interdit Il était shinigami sur les champs de batail et le chat des ténèbres sur scène. Quand la musique prit fin, Duo souffla ces deux bâtons et retourna en coulisse sans un regard pour la foule Il se rhabilla et rejoignit la table où l'homme l'attendait.  
  
_Magnifique !  
  
_Merci !  
  
_Je vous sers ?  
  
_Une tequila  
  
_Un cocktail du chef  
  
_Bien  
  
Duo détailla l'homme, il avait bien la trentaine et était habillé assez discrètement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à faire à cette organisation, il faisait des petits boulots pour eux et son nom de code était the cat of darkness  
  
_Mr Maxwell vous devez savoir pourquoi je suis là !  
  
La serveuse déposa leur commande et repartit.  
  
_J'imagine que c'est pour l'élection des miss.  
  
_Vous avez reçu la mission et ?  
  
_Je n'ai pas accepté sans savoir la votre.  
  
L'homme soupira.  
  
_Et bien vous savez que cette élection est cruciale car tous les pays vont s'unirent pour cette élection, le jour J toutes les personnalités de ces pays seront présentes.  
  
_Réléna Peacecraft !  
  
_Oui et pas qu'elle, Cathy Bella est la reine du royaume des colonies, elle représente à elle toute seule toutes les colonies  
  
_My god !! C'est beaucoup !!  
  
_Oui et nous avons peur que quelqu'un attente à sa vie  
  
_Vous voulez que je la protège !  
  
_Oui elle organise avec Melle Peacecraft tout le défilé, c'est un moyen de paix, vous comprenez l'enjeu politique derrière ce simple concours.  
  
Duo sirota son cocktail tranquillement  
  
_Et que voulez vous que je fasse ?  
  
_Et bien  
  
L'homme rougit, l'américain lui fit signe de continuer.  
  
_Nous aimerions que vous preniez place comme miss colonie.  
  
Duo recracha son cocktail sur la table.  
  
_What ???  
  
_Oui Melle Bella vous aidera  
  
_Et pourquoi moi et pas une fille ??  
  
_Parce que Melle Bella a tenu à ce que ce soit vous.  
  
_ ???????????  
  
_Elle vous connaît bien, elle m'a dit de vous donnez ceci.  
  
Il lui tendit une petite boite à musique légèrement brûlé, Duo la reconnu tout de suite et l'ouvrit.  
  
_Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait confiance qu'en vous.  
  
_Comment pense t elle que je puisse jouer un rôle de femme ?  
  
_elle a vu des photos de vous !  
  
_Ah !!  
  
La douce musique lui rappela les souvenir, ceux de L2, il la referma et la rangea dans sa poche  
  
_Dites lui que j'accepte.  
  
_Bien demain soir même heure, ici.  
  
_Parfait.  
  
Il finit sa boisson et quitta la boite de nuit, sur le chemin du retour il repensa à la boite à musique et son histoire.  
  
« _Si tu as un problème, je te protégerais.  
  
_Voyons les femmes ne protège pas les garçons.  
  
_Mais Solo regarde, il est si fragile.  
  
_C'est moi qui le protégerais et ensuite toi.  
  
_Oki, tu seras son papa et moi sa maman.  
  
_Adjugé !! Sans nom voila ta famille, je suis Solo et elle c'est Cathy. »  
  
Duo arriva devant la porte de chez lui, il fit joué la clé dans la serrure et entra toujours dans ses souvenirs.  
  
« _Regarde, c'est une boite à musique, je te la donne !  
  
_Vrai !!  
  
_Oui, comme ça tu pourras t'endormir quand je serais pas là. »  
  
Duo entra dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de lait et s'assit sur une chaise, la tête dans ses bras.  
  
« _Solo est mort, l'épidémie l'a frappé lui aussi !!  
  
_Non ce n'est pas vrai, il n'est pas mort Cathy, non !!  
  
_Ne pleures plus, ne pleures pas mon chaton, chut !!  
  
_Qu'allons nous faire ?  
  
_L'Eglise Maxwell va t'accueillir !  
  
_et toi ?  
  
_Ne t'occupe pas de moi !  
  
_Mais...  
  
_Pas de mais, garde la boite à musique, garde là et ne m'oublis pas !! »  
  
Duo laissa couler une larme puis une autre et encore jusqu'à ce que qu'il s'endorme sur la table.  
  
« _Elle est mignonne ta boite à musique !  
  
_C'est Cathy qui me l'a donné.  
  
_Garde là bien alors !  
  
_Oui s?ur Hélène, c'est mon bien le plus précieux ! »  
  
« _Allez Duo, cesse de pleurer !!  
  
_Cathy et Solo me manquent.  
  
_Chut !! Tiens écoute la musique ! »  
  
« _Soeur Hélène !!! Père Maxwell !! Où êtes vous ??? _Duo !!!  
  
_Soeur Hélène !!  
  
_Père c'est fait du souci pour toi...sa dernière pensée a été pour toi.  
  
_Soeur.  
  
_Chut, il a prié pour toi.....jusqu'à la fin....et moi aussi...Duo que Dieu te protège.  
  
_Noooonnnnnnnnnn !!!!!! »  
  
Un cri, une déchirure, une blessure, le poids des morts sur l'âme, un enfant seul au milieu des décombres.  
  
A suivre  
  
Alors dites moi si l'idée vous plait !!!!Please !!!  
  
Kisu 


	2. le départ

Genre : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclamers : SONT PAS A MOI !!!!!!!!!! Mais avec Noël on peut espérer !!!!^^  
  
Aku : ça m'étonnerait !  
  
Yami : ouin !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku : Ne Pleure pas !!Ne pleure pas !!  
  
Note : Bon Fic spécial, Axé sur Duo et Slash !!!!!!!!!  
  
Le reste a vous de le découvrir  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Dodie-Ange : Ben voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ! ! !^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Christine : KIKOU ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Missi d'avoir autant envie de lire la suite ! ! ! !C'est encourageant ! ! !^^  
  
Lys : La suite aussi rapidement possible ! ! Promis ! ! Sinon je ne sais pas encore si Duo gagnera le concours ça pourrait être drôle en effet mais bon qui saura la fin si même moi je ne la sait pas ! !lol ! ! Voilà missi pour ta review.  
  
Khisanth : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! ! ! ! ! Vraiment ça fait plaisir ! !^^Merci pour tes encouragements ! !  
  
Lu : KIKOU ! ! ! ! Le film drôle qu'elle te rappelle ce serait pas miss détective parce que si c'est ce film là, l'idée m'est venu en le regardant ! ! !^^ ! !voilà ! ! ! J'espère que la suite te sera sympathique ! ! KISU ! !  
  
ChtiteElfie: Et vi, il est rare que je ne fasse pas des fics gundam axé sur Duo!!!!!!Mon Duo d'amour!!!!!!!!!!!! Bref comment va réagir Hee-chan devant notre Duo métamorphosé en fille......suspense totale!!!!^^ Kisu!!  
  
Popodange: Tu vois je l'ai fais avant que tu partes^^!! KISU!!  
  
J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne !!! Voilà place à la suite et encore missi pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant pour cet fic!!^^ Et encore plus pour ce simple chapitre!!!MERCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre2: Le départ  
  
_Duo!!Duo!!  
  
L'américain sursauta, le visage baigné de larme et de sueur, il releva la tête et repéra vite les lieux, il se trouvait dans la cuisine à Paris et non sur L2. Il s'essuya le front et les yeux.  
  
_ça va Duo??  
  
_Mouai Quat-chan, pas de problème.  
  
_Tu es rentré tard?  
  
Il fit un geste de la main pour signifier que tout allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'occupe de lui, ce n'était pas sa mère, juste son meilleur ami et c'est tout ce don il avait besoin pour l'instant ainsi qu'un truc pour le requinquer.  
  
_Tu me prépare quelque chose!!  
  
_Oui  
  
Quatre lui prépara une bonne tisane, ce que Duo prenait à chaque fois quand il se sentait patraque. Le blond lui posa le bol fumant devant lui avant préparer le resta pour leurs amis. Trowa fut le second à entrer, il jeta un bref regard à Duo avant de s'asseoir et de recevoir sa tasse de café où une mince fumé s'en échappait. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, Wufei et Heero entrèrent en même temps.  
  
_Salut les garçons!!  
  
_Bonjour Winner, Barton!  
  
_Hm!  
  
_Wufei!!Duo est là!  
  
Le chinois sembla remarquer la présence de l'américain.  
  
_Déjà debout?!?  
  
_Et oui Fei!!!Comme tu le vois!!  
  
_C'est Wufei et puis je suis plus sur que tu as passé la nuit ici.  
  
Duo fit la moue.  
  
_Maxwell tu ne changeras jamais.  
  
_Et toi non plus Wu!!  
  
Wufei alla répliquer quand Heero lui intima le silence. Le japonais fixa Duo qui sirotait sa tisane.  
  
_Tu as fait ton choix pour la mission?  
  
Duo finit son bol et se leva pour passer près du glaçon.  
  
_Le jour où tu cesseras de parler mission des le matin, je me dirais que tu es devenu humain Heero!  
  
Le japonais réprima un frisson à la voix tranchante du natté, depuis peu de temps la glace au niveau de son c?ur avait quelque fissure mais il se ressaisit avec brio.  
  
_Là n'est pas la question.  
  
_Je ne reviens jamais sur une décision, j'ai dit non et c'est non, Chef!  
  
Duo sortit de la cuisine et alla se doucher, la journée risquait d'être longue. Quatre bloqua son empathie, Duo avait été blessé par les paroles du japonais même si il en avait l'habitude, cela lui faisait toujours mal.  
  
Duo ne quitta pas sa chambre, préparant son sac sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. A midi, il ne descendit pas manger, allonger sur son lit, il faisait tourner entre ses doigts sa chaînette. La boite à musique sur la table de chevet, le noir complet dans la pièce avec pour seul bruit la mélodie qui s'en échappait.  
  
_Duo, c'est Quatre, je peux entrer?  
  
_Mouai mais n'allume pas!  
  
Le blond entra et referma la porte derrière lui, l'attitude de son meilleur ami l'inquiétait.  
  
_Duo viens manger !  
  
_Pour qu'on me fasse des remarques, non!!!!  
  
_Duo!!  
  
_What?  
  
_Descend s'il te plait, pour moi!!  
  
Duo ferma la boite à musique et se leva sans bruit, il ne pouvais rien lui refuser.  
  
_C'est bien pour te faire plaisir.  
  
Quatre ouvrit la porte et sortit, il savait que Duo avait confiance en lui et qu'il acceptait toujours ces demandes malheureusement il n'entendit pas le murmure de Duo.  
  
_Pour la dernière fois!  
  
Ils rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner. Le silence était pesant, Quatre était mal à l'aise et Duo s'y était préparé mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était le regard méprisant d'Heero. Le silence fut coupé par le bip bip du laptop du japonais, il se leva et revint avec. Duo allait se lever mais il fut coupé par Wufei qui avait lu par dessus le bras d'Heero.  
  
_Bouge pas Maxwell, je crois que c'est pour toi!  
  
_Monsieur Duo Maxwell.  
  
La voix d'Heero était grave et glacé.  
  
_Nous avons eu part de votre refus d'une mission d'ordre politique, ayant été ainsi informé de votre refus de coopérer, nous avons décidé de votre mise à pied. Vous êtes prié de vous rendre au quartier général de France pour recevoir votre punition ainsi que le conseil de discipline. Nous n'accepterons aucun refus et si tel vous serez considéré comme traître, vos sentiments envers la reine de Sank influent sur vos choix et ne peuvent être toléré. Nous vous attendons à 16 heures aujourd'hui même.  
  
Heero ferma le mail, Duo se leva et éjecta sans ménagement le japonais qui sous la surprise tomba au sol. Il s'installa à sa place, tapa quelques mots. Il retourna l'écran pour que tous puisse le lire.  
  
_Allez vous faire foutre!!!! Je pense que c'est assez claire, ne?  
  
_Duo, non....  
  
_Si Quatre!  
  
Il appuya sur le bouton envoyer et se leva.  
  
_Vous vous croyez mes amis mais vous me balancez comme une vulgaire chaussette. Vous ne méritez pas ce titre, je quitte le groupe de moi même.  
  
Il sortit de la cuisine, entra dans sa chambre, prit son sac et la boite à musique puis il s'assit sur son lit tenant le cadre photo où ils s'y trouvaient tous les cinq.  
  
_Duo ouvre moi!!  
  
_Fiche le camps!  
  
_Maxwell ne fait pas l'enfant!!!!!!!!  
  
_Ta gueule, quand ce n'est pas onna, c'est enfant, tu fais chier Wufei!!!  
  
_Duo je suis sur que Heero regrette.  
  
Un rire limite proche de l'hystérie leur parvint.  
  
_Tu dirais je t'aime à un pingouin qu'il te le montrerait plus, alors monsieur-je-n'ai-pas-d'emotion-et-je-ne-vi-que-pour-mes-missions-Heero-Yui regretter, laissez moi rire !!  
  
Heero se laissa glisser contre le mur, Quatre le regardait, les paroles de Duo lui faisaient mal, son empathie le lui disait mais la haine que le natté dégageait était si forte. La porte s'ouvrit et l'américain apparu son sac sur le dos, il fit face au japonais assis au sol.  
  
_Heero regarde bien à quel point tu me fais mal, à quel point un homme peut être brisé quand un ami le trahit.  
  
Il prit la photo où tous les cinq ils étaient, Duo et Heero cote à cote, le châtain limite lové contre lui, il la déchira net sans remord, sans larmes sèches d'avoir trop pleuré. Il laissa les deux morceaux tomber au sol avant de quitter le couloir puis la maison. Quatre tomba au sol en ce tenant la tête, Trowa fut vite à ses cotés.  
  
_Non Duo ne part pas, Duo!!!Duo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei appuya sur un point de sa nuque et le blond tomba endormit dans les bras de Trowa qui alla le coucher. Le chinois se tourna vers Heero.  
  
_Tu viens de perdre la seule personne qui te considérait vraiment comme autre chose qu'un simple solda.  
  
Wufei laissa le japonais seul dans le couloir.  
  
« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «   
  
Duo marchait dans les rues de Paris, s'arrêtant de ci de là pour boire, faire quelque course et à sept heures entra au Cat's club.  
  
_Tiens notre petit chat des ténèbres est là!!  
  
_Ouaip, je vais bosser plus aujourd'hui.  
  
_Besoin de se défouler ?  
  
_Yes!  
  
Duo déposa ces affaires dans sa loge et se prépara, vers huit heures, il gagna la piste. La foule avait envahit le club mais Duo ne fit pas attention plongeant corps et âme dans sa danse.  
  
Au même moment quatre jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la boite, le blond avait une boite d'allumette à la main.  
  
_Winner tu es sur que c'est là ?  
  
_Oui c'est le nom du bar.  
  
_Qu'est ce que Maxwell peut foutre ici tous les soirs?  
  
_On le saura bientôt!!  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans l'ombre pour surveiller les alentours.  
  
_Maintenant notre vedette du moment, applaudissez la perle de la tentation, celui qu'on appelle the cat of darkness.  
  
Les Gboys se tournèrent naturellement vers la scène pour avoir la vision de leur vie, même habillé ainsi, ils ne pouvaient que le reconnaître.  
  
_Tu.....voulais une réponse ....Wufei et ben....la voilà!  
  
Wufei déglutit.  
  
_Kamisama, j'aurais préféré que Maxwell ne soit pas là sur cette scène.  
  
_Hai!  
  
Ils ne quittèrent pas des yeux les déhanchements du châtain, ni le bâton enflammé qui voltigeait au dessus de sa tête. Ils ne savaient quoi penser, leur ex camarade les surprenait, Duo avait bien changé. Quand le châtain eut fini, il disparu sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour réapparaître peu après changé, il passa au bar, prit une bouteille de bière et rejoignit la table, son sac sur le dos, là où l'homme l'attendait.  
  
_Alors!!  
  
_Vos amis sont là!  
  
_Ce ne sont plus mes amis, j'ai quitté le groupe.  
  
_Je suis désolé!  
  
_Moi pas! On y va!  
  
_Bien sur, Cathy a tenu à venir vous chercher.  
  
Le visage de Duo s'illumina et ils sortirent du club, la nuit était noire mais les lampadaires éclairaient un peu la rue, la voiture était garée plus loin, dans l'ombre. Duo distingua quelqu'un, une femme adossée a la portière, son visage caché par des lunettes et un foulard sur les cheveux. La position, la même que celle de la Cathy que Duo connaissait.  
  
_C'est bien elle.  
  
L'homme venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule du natté qui fit glisser son sac au sol avant de s'élancer dans les bras ouverts de Cathy.  
  
_J'ai tant rêvé de te revoir un jour, mon chaton.  
  
_Et moi après la mort de Solo, tu m'as tellement manquée!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Nous sommes réunis maintenant, ne pleure plus.  
  
L'homme rajusta ces lunettes et son chapeau, il attendait, droit, les quatre garçons qui les suivaient.  
  
_Je serais vous, je ne chercherais plus à voir Mr Maxwell.  
  
_Pourquoi? Qui est ce?  
  
_Ceci ne vous concerne plus.  
  
L'homme avança, ramassa le sac puis ouvrit la portière pour laisser entrer les deux passagers qui s'y engouffrèrent et ils partirent.  
  
Les Gboys regardèrent la voiture partir avec à son bord, Duo Maxwell. Heero ne la lâcha que lorsqu'elle tourna au coin de la rue puis il fit demi tour.  
  
_Rentrons!  
  
Le ton ne laissa aucun appel, tous savait que Duo avait brisé la glace qui recouvrait son c?ur et que maintenant elle allait se reconstituer pour enterrer la douleur et la peine de la perte de l'être aimé. Quatre resta seul et murmura.  
  
_Pourquoi Duo? Pourquoi?  
  
_Viens!  
  
Trowa l'enlaça sans accentuer trop son geste mais Quatre s'y lova et ils rentrèrent ainsi. Finalement Duo qui avait toujours voulu les caser ensemble avait réussit même si ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'ils l'avaient tous souhaités , pas par le départ de l'un d'eux.  
  
A suivre....  
  
Yami: Voili voilà le chapitre est fini !! Duo: Qu'est ce qu'il va encore m'arriver!^^o Aku: Ben plein de choses^^ Duo: My God! Heero: Et moi j'ai encore le rôle du méchant petit solda ! Yami: Meu non!!!!!!!!!!!!Toi aussi on t'aime!!!!!!! Heero: Mouai c'est ce qu'on dit! Aku: ^^ Bref après la crise de jalousie de notre pitit n'Hee-chan on va vous laisser. Yami: Ouaip et promis le chapitre suivant arrive bientôt^^ Duo: Samedi? Yami: Pi être, je verrais! Heero: T'as intérêt Aku: ne Menace pas ma puce! Heero: Omae o korosu! Aku: Damare baka! Yami: Allez reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et pi JOYEUX NOEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. explications et retrouvailles

Genre : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclamers : SONT PAS A MOI !!!!!!!!!! Mais avec Noël on peut espérer !!!!^^  
  
Aku : ça m'étonnerait !  
  
Yami : ouin !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku : Ne Pleure pas !!Ne pleure pas !!  
  
Note : Bon Fic spécial, Axé sur Duo et Slash !!!!!!!!!  
  
Le reste a vous de le découvrir  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Squallinou: Et vi le hee-chan est missant et le Duo a quitté le groupe!!!!! Je suis missante avec eux mais bon!!!^^ Je sais c'est triste mais la suite aussi!!! Non je rassure la boite à mouchoir ne sera pas vide à la fin!!^^ Kisu !  
  
ChtiteElfie: Sadique!!! C'est tout ce que je peux dire mais je le suis aussi vu que c'est moi qui l'écrit!!!^^ Duo a des colères parfois!!!Roo!!!Faut qu'il se fasse dompter!!!!!^^ Meu oui tu peux espérer que la suite arrive bientôt!!la preuve!!!J'essaye de faire en sorte que mes fics sortent tous les trois jours si ça ne ce fait pas c'est que je n'ai pas pu!!^^o gomen! Kisu !  
  
Christine: C'est mauvais l'apnée!!!!!^^ Et puis ma fic ne vaut pas tant d'éloges enfin je trouve!!! Mais bon c'est moi, c'est normal!!^^ Voilà la suite!! Kisu !  
  
Alana : Moi aime bien quand notre pitit Duo s'énerve ! ! ! !^^On l'imagine bien ! !^^ Pour l'inspiration aucun problème, j'en ai a revendre ! !lol ! !^^ Kisu !  
  
Sahad:Tu verras comment ça s'arrange et puis ils en faut pour tout le monde, Duo a un sacré caractère et le coup qu'il fait aux autres est obligatoires !!! Faut pas pleurer, y aura une happy end !!^^ Kisu !  
  
Lu : C'est vrai que ce film était super, tu reconnaîtra sûrement des passages même si je les ai mis à ma sauce, t'inquiète ça avance !!! Kisu !  
  
Voilà un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews en espérant que la suite ne vous déplaira pas ! ! ! Ben oui, le grand doute des auteurs c'est que ces lecteurs soient déçus par la suite.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Explications et retrouvailles  
  
Duo était calé dans les bras de Cathy, dorloté comme avant, comme avant la mort de Solo et l'épidémie, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il se réveilla dans un lit et s'étira tout en se redressant dans ce lit à baldaquin, se fut la première chose qu'il remarqua ensuite que la pièce était spacieuse avec un bureau, une porte vitrée cachée par de longs rideaux bleu nuit mais où le jour passait quand même. On toqua.  
  
_Tu es réveillé ?  
  
_Yes !  
  
Cathy entra, elle portait une robe de mousseline bleue s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux océans et ses cheveux presque blanc tombant en une cascade de multiple petites tresses. Duo remonta les draps pour cacher, il venait de remarquer qu'il était nu comme un enfant venant de naître.  
  
_Allez ne fait pas le puceau je te connais comme si je t'avais faite.  
  
Duo sourit, Cathy s'installa sur le lit, déposant le baiser du matin sur le front de l'adolescent.  
  
_Tu as grandit, 17 ans, un jeune homme maintenant !  
  
_Et toi 25 c'est ça ?  
  
_Oui je suis vielle !  
  
_Meu non ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Ils rirent quand l'homme de la veille entra, il sourit à la vue de la scène.  
  
_Le petit déjeuner !  
  
_Ran assied toi avec nous !  
  
Il déposa le plateau avant d'ouvrir les rideaux, de répondre à l'invitation et de s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il avait rapprochée.  
  
_Duo tu connais déjà Ran donc c'est mon garde personnel ainsi que fiancé.  
  
Duo sursauta puis sourit, il détailla un peu mieux l'homme, grand, brun des yeux verts, métissé japonais américain.  
  
_Tu as bien choisi, Cathy !  
  
_Missi !  
  
Ils mangèrent tout en discutant, Duo leur raconta l'engueulade et l'ordre de mission, celle de protéger Relena qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir puis il posa la question.  
  
_Cathy comment es tu devenu la princesse des colonies ?  
  
La blonde respira un grand coup et commença.  
  
_Et bien après la mort de Solo, j'ai erré sans but, je t'avais trouvé un foyer et c'est tout ce que j'avais voulu, te protéger. Un beau matin mes pas m'ont guidé devant une maison, j'avais froid, j'étais gelée. Je suis tombée dans les pommes. Lorsque j'ai émergé, j'étais dans un lit au chaud, un peu comme toi en ce moment. On m'a nourrit, habillée, soignée sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Un jour, un garçon est entré dans ma chambre par la fenêtre, il avait l'air surpris que quelqu'un s'y trouve. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette rencontre.  
  
_T'es qui ?  
  
_Cathy et toi ?  
  
_Ran !  
  
Notre première rencontre, Ran est revenu tous les jours, toujours par la fenêtre me parlant du dehors, de la guerre puis nous avons commencé à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et à sortir ensemble. Des que je fus totalement soigné, on m'a conduite au maître des lieux, je savais juste que cet homme était bon et généreux, j'étais à la fois terrifiée et reconnaissante de lui pour ses soins. Quand je suis entré dans la pièce, le vieil homme s'est levé et m'a serré dans ses bras.  
  
_Bienvenue Cathy Bella, fille de Liliane Bella, princesse des colonies.  
  
Je ne te raconte pas ma surprise et encore le pire c'est quand un garçon est entré en hurlant.  
  
_Grand père ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Là ça été le choque, Ran était le petit fils du maître et je te dis pas sa tête encore plus quand son grand père a fait sa remarque.  
  
_Et bien Ran, c'est donc elle la jeune fille dont tu es amoureux.  
  
Il a viré au rouge cramoisie et moi aussi puis il nous a expliqué que ma mère était la femme de Heero Yui, l'unificateur des colonies et qu'a la mort de celui-ci elle a pris les rennes malheureusement a mes cinq ans elle a été tuée et moi perdu. Depuis ce jour, j'ai pris la tête des colonies, je suis Cathy Bella.  
  
_Qu'est ce qui t'as poussée à devenir ce que tu es ?  
  
Cathy fixa Duo et lâcha.  
  
_Toi !  
  
Duo la regarda sans comprendre.  
  
_Quand j'ai eu assez de force, j'ai voulu allée te chercher à l'église pour te ramener avec moi. Lorsque je suis arrivée tout fumait encore, on m'a appris ce que OZ avait fait, j'ai cherchée ton corps mais a la place, je n'ai trouvé que la boite à musique. Je l'ai faite réparée et j'ai grandit, j'ai étudié pour que plus personne ne vive ce que nous avons vécut dans l'espoir de te retrouver aussi. Et un jour Ran m'a dit que quelqu'un du nom de Duo Maxwell travaillait pour les rebelles et pilotait le gundam Deathcythe, tout te correspondait alors j'ai voulu des photos, je t'ai reconnu et petit a petit je t'ai incorporé a mon groupe en te faisant faire de petit boulot jusqu'à avoir ta confiance et voila.  
  
Duo n'en revenait pas, Cathy avait fait tout ça afin de le retrouver, la petite Cathy de la rue était une princesse, celle qui avait appelé maman avait le même rang que Réléna.  
  
_C'est incroyable !!  
  
_Oui c'est ce que j'ai di quand j'ai découvert mes origines.  
  
_Tu m'étonnes.  
  
Ran embrassa sa fiance avant de sortir régler les préparatifs et la surveillance du bâtiment.  
  
Duo s'étira comme un chat, Cathy le regarda amusée.  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_Rien tu es comme le souvenir que j'ai gardé, félin.  
  
_Et toi toujours aussi taquine.  
  
_Et oui on ne se refait pas.  
  
Ils rirent puis Cathy le laissa s'habiller et lui donna rendez vous pour déjeuner ensuite.  
  
Le natte trouva ses fringues rangés dans l'armoire, il prit une bonne douche, enfila un pantalon et un débardeur avant de partir à la recherche de la salle à manger. On la lui indiqua et il y retrouva Cathy et Ran ainsi qu'un garçon qui lui ressemblait avec un il ne savait quoi d'Heero.  
  
_Voici Kazu, le frère de Ran.  
  
_Enchanté.  
  
_Mangeons ensuite je t'expliquerais le but de ta mission.  
  
Duo s'installa et ils mangèrent calmement en bavardant du temps et de la ville, lui faisant même des compliments sur sa façon de danser. Puis vint l'heure des explications, ce coup si ce fut Kazu qui expliqua.  
  
_Le problème est simple comme Ran en a parlé, ce concours va regrouper tous les pays du moins les plus grand ainsi que les colonies. C'est un moyen que la reine de Sank et Cathy ont trouvé pour créer une alliance. La paix ne peut avoir lieu que si les pays s'entendent ainsi une fille est choisi comme ambassadrice pour venir défiler, chaque ministre fera partit du jurée et cela donnera le moyen de regrouper tout le monde. Les pays participant sont : La France, l'Allemagne, l'Espagne, le Portugal, la Grèce, le Danemark, la Suède, la Norvège, la Finlande, la Russie, l'Autriche, l'Egypte, le Maroc, la Tunisie, l'Algérie, l'Afrique, le Vietnam, L'Italie, la chine, l'Australie, le Japon, le Canada, les States, le brésil, l'Amérique du sud, l'Arabie, les pays bas, Sank et les colonies. Trente pays, bien sur, OZ couvre tout mais un attentat va être à prévoir. Réléna a reçu des menaces ainsi que Cathy mais cela est reste du domaine privé. Il se trouve que nous pensons qu'un agent peut se trouver à l'intérieur, c'est pour ça que nous avons choisie de faire appel a vous.  
  
Duo sembla réfléchir.  
  
_Je sais que je me répète mais pourquoi pas une fille.  
  
_Parce que nous ne pouvons faire confiance a personne d'autre.  
  
Cathy se leva.  
  
_Duo je sais que tu comprends l'enjeu de ce concours, à part nous quatre, personne ne sait que j'ai reçu des lettres même Réléna. Tout le monde pense toujours qu'on veut s'en prendre à la reine de Sank et ben qu'ils le croient, je suis libre ainsi de faire à ma guise. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi Duo et tu es la personne parfaite.  
  
Cathy avait enlacée le garçon.  
  
_Je vais devoir devenir une fille !  
  
_Oui mais juste ne apparence, lifting, épilation...  
  
_Stop c'est bon !!!  
  
_Il faudra que vous soyez méconnaissable pour que les gardes de la reine de Sank ne vous reconnaissent pas.  
  
_Et une garde de robe.  
  
_Ainsi que micro, explosif bref le matos.  
  
_Je vais mourir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Meu non Duo, tu verras tout ce passera bien !  
  
Duo se laissa cajolé par Cathy, elle l'avait toujours protégée maintenant que l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille se proposait, il n'allait pas refuser. Cathy l'avait protégée, il ferait maintenant la même chose. La seul chose qu'il redoutait, c'était la transformation, My God ça allait être dur.  
  
De leur coté, les Gboys prenaient place aux cotés de la reine de Sank qui ne cessait de coller Heero qui pour son grand malheur avait été assigné garde du corps personnel. Cette mission commençait mal pour tout le monde.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voila je sui vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais un imprévu est survenu et c'est ma grand mère il a fallut allé la chercher donc voila j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu !!  
  
Kisu  
  
Prochain chapitre mardi ou jeudi !!^^ 


	4. métamorphose

Miss colonie  
  
Genre : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclamers : SONT PAS A MOI !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note : Bon Fic spécial, Axé sur Duo et Slash !!!!!!!!!  
  
Alors voilà la suite, j'adore ce chapitre alors dites moi ce que vous, vous en pensez ! ! !  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Lunicorne: Je suis contente que Duo et Cathy te plaisent, moi aussi je les adore!!!^^ La suite arrive aussi vite que possible!!!!^^ J'aime bien tapé c'te fic donc pas de problème!!! Kisu!  
  
ChtiteElfie : C'est vrai que je kiff Duo en chat aussi! ! ! ! Donc il est normal que je le fasse ainsi ! ! ! La plupart de mes perso dans mes fics on un caractère de chat, y a qu'a voir ma fic petit chat ! !^^ et puis toutes celles que je n'ai pas encore tapé ! !^^ Osecour ! ! ! Tu sais moi aussi j'ai plein de truc a taper sauf que je modère les envoie, tu devrais faire comme ça ! ! ! ! J'ai que trois fics à chapitre sur ff.net comme ça j'ai le temps de taper ! !^^ Le problème c'est que si l'attentat réussit ben la mission aura échouer..non je préfère la faire souffrir lentement, un attentat c'est trop rapide, je suis pour une mort lente ! ! ! Niack ! !^^ Kisu !  
  
Meiro: Missi pour ton petit mot il me va droit au coeur !!!!! Kisu !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Métamorphose  
  
A) L'éclosion du petit oiseau  
  
Duo fut réveillé aux aurores par Ran.  
  
_Aujourd'hui on commence, allez ! !  
  
Le natté à peine sortit du lit fut happé par un petit groupe d'esthéticien qui le traînèrent dans la salle de bain. Le premier s'occupa de ses cheveux.  
  
_Mon Dieu ! ! Quel fouillis, on voit que vous les entretenez bien mais ce n'est pas encore ça, allez asseyez vous !  
  
Duo obéit et pendant qu'on lui lavait les cheveux, un autre le manucurait.  
  
_Vous avez vraiment de belles mains, dommage que vous ne fassiez pas de soin plus souvent.  
  
_Pas le temps !  
  
_Bien dommage !  
  
Il lui vernit les ongles pour les renforcer et les rendre moins cassant pendant ce temps le coiffeur avait passé un coup de ciseaux partout et commençait une teinture légèrement acajou pour faire ressortir sa peau de lait. Un autre passa ensuite aux soins du visage, Duo fut recouvert d'une immonde pâte verdâtre ainsi que des morceaux d'aluminium entre ses mèches pour les faire prendre du volume. Il ressemblait plus à un extraterrestre qu'à autre chose. A la fin de la journée, juste ceci avait été fait. Et Duo se sentait fatigué. Cathy passa le voir le soir, il était allongé, un masque sur le visage, elle sourit en le voyant.  
  
_Ah ! ! ! ! Un petit monstre vert ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_Très drôle ! ! !  
  
_Ben quoi c'est vrai ! ! !  
  
Elle fit la moue et s'assit sur le lit.  
  
_Si tu me dis que tu as fait tout ça pour devenir une princesse, je te tire mon chapeau !  
  
_Allons chaton soit plus fort.  
  
_Tu parles ta bande de folle ma achevé !  
  
_Ne dit pas ça, Kévin et sa troupe sont merveilleux, je les adore.  
  
_Ben moi, ils me tuent.  
  
_Le grand Shinigami vaincu par une troupe de relouqueures !  
  
_Mouai ben le grand Shinigami, il te dit qu'il veut dormir !  
  
Cathy se leva et embrassa les cheveux du garçon, seul endroit non tapissé de vert. Elle lui mit la boite à musique en marche.  
  
_Dors bien ! !  
  
Mais Duo ne répondit pas il était déjà endormis.  
  
Le lendemain tout recommença mais cette fois soin dentaire et épilation. Les jambes, ça passa, il n'avait jamais été très poilu, le ventre et le torse aussi mais le pire fut le maillot. Un cri résonna dans toute la maison, Ran sursauta, Cathy posa sa main sur son bras avant qu'il ne sorte on pistolet.  
  
_C'est rien pas de mort, C'est Duo enfin le maillot.  
  
Kazu pouffa et Ran lâcha un aie pour le pauvre garçon. Duo fut épilé sous les bras aussi mais la douleur du maillot cachait le reste. Quand tout fut fait, ils passèrent aux soins du corps, la peau des jambes pas assez nourrit et couverte de nombreuses cicatrices. Duo n'en pouvait plus quelle idée d'être une femme, il les plaignait vraiment allant même jusqu'à lâcher une pensé pour Réléna. Il se coucha de nouveau, heureux même si le masque le gênait, aux moins on lui fichait la paix. Cathy ne passa pas ce soir, Duo avait plongé trop vite.  
  
Le troisième jours fut plus cool, le fignolement et les manières, la démarche.  
  
Kevin lui montra, il fallait glisser.  
  
_Allez glissé ! !  
  
_Je glisse, ça ne se voit pas !  
  
D'ailleurs il glissa même si bien qu'il se ramassa de tout son long.  
  
_Non plus de légèreté comme si vous voliez.  
  
_On me dit de glisser et maintenant de voler, faudrait savoir, shit !  
  
_On ne dit pas shit mais zut.  
  
_Ouai c'est ça !  
  
_Oui !  
  
_Ouai !  
  
_OUI !  
  
_Bon ok on reprend !  
  
_Désespèrent !  
  
Ils reprirent à la fin de la journée, Duo savait marcher convenablement en faisant un mouvement correcte du fessiez.  
  
_Bien c'est très bien, demain nous irons vous faire une garde robe avec Miss Cathy.  
  
Duo se coucha s'en écouter la fin du monologue de Kevin et s'endormit. Kevin soupira.  
  
_Ce gamin !  
  
Il le borda et mit en en marche la boite à musique comme Cathy le lui avait demandé et il sortit.  
  
Cathy elle était au restaurant avec Réléna qui était à Paris pour le concours. Heero et Wufei étaient placés derrière Réléna tandis que Ran et Kazu s'occupait de Cathy.  
  
_Alors ta Miss, Cathy ?  
  
_ça progresse, demain nous irons lui faire une garde robe et toi ?  
  
_Bien moi aussi figure toi, nous nous verrons peut être, ce sera un plaisir de voir ce que tu nous a ramené des colonies.  
  
_Elle te surprendra Réléna.  
  
_Tout comme la mienne !  
  
Ran reçu un appel de Kevin puis il se pencha à l'oreille de Cathy.  
  
_Il dort comme un bébé, Kevin dit qu'il a bien travaillé, une vraie lady. Il demande la permission de fouiller votre garde robe.  
  
_Tu peux lui dire ok.  
  
Ran recula et donna l'accord au téléphone.  
  
_Des ennuies ?  
  
_Non aucun ma chère mais dites moi vous avez de nouveaux gardes !  
  
_Oui vaut mieux être prudente. Vous vous avez Mr Ran et Kazu Clay, je prends mes dispositions pour vous égalez.  
  
Cathy sourit, cette fille l'exaspérait.  
  
_Bon je vais y aller, Melle Peacecraft ce fut un plaisir.  
  
_Moi de même Melle Bella.  
  
Cathy quitta le restaurant suivit par Ran et Kazu, Heero s'avança.  
  
_Qui sont ils ?  
  
_Ils font partit de la plus grande famille de garde du corps, les Clay sont réputés pour être vif, rapide, droit loyaux mais aussi impitoyable, on leur donne même une appartenance à un ancien clan sombre qui aura pactiser avec le mal pour posséder un dont dans l'art de se battre, quand ils décident de protéger quelqu'un vous pouvez être sur qu'ils le feront. Ran est le fiancé de Cathy.  
  
Heero recula dans l'ombre pour réfléchir, cet homme lui était familier mais où, là était la question.  
  
B) L'oisillon déploie ses ailes  
  
Duo émergea à l'odeur du chocolat chaud, Kevin était assis avec le petit déjeuner.  
  
_Dépêchez vous, vous allez finir par être en retard.  
  
Duo avala son premier petit déjeuner depuis le début des préparatifs et entra dans la salle de bain, Kevin le suivit avec une robe courte aux genoux, assez moulante.  
  
Il lui enleva le masque puis lui fit passer le vêtement ainsi que les sous vêtements qui vont avec, il rembourra le soutient gorge puis lui attacha les cheveux, Duo se laissa faire tranquillement, il avait confiance en lui. Il se retrouva avec une queue de cheval haute attachée par un fin ruban noir pour ressortir dans ses cheveux acajou. Il le maquilla convenablement pour ne pas le transformer en bimbo. Duo ne quittait pas sont regard de la glace, il se trouvait méconnaissable, il enfila les chaussures à talon et l'artiste admira son travail.  
  
_Magnifique, tu es sublime, une vraie lady.  
  
_J'ai faim ! !  
  
Il sourit, ce garçon n'avait rien mangé d'autre que des légumes durant sa métamorphose, il méritait bien un bon repas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, Kevin étudia la démarche de son poussin, une vraie éclosion avait eu lieux, qu'est ce qu'il disait, une renaissance. Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Ran laissa tomber sa tasse de café, Kazu lui tomba de sa chaise et Cathy manqua de finir de verser le thé hors de son bol.  
  
_Alors ?  
  
_Kevin, c'est miraculeux ! !  
  
Duo marcha jusqu'à la chaise que Kazu lui avait tiré et manqua allégrement de se vautrer.  
  
_Putain de talon ! !  
  
_Il reste quelques détailles mais avec de la pratique.  
  
_Oui de toute manière vous nous accompagnerez aux Galerie Lafayette.  
  
_Bien sur !  
  
Ils déjeunèrent, Duo se débrouillait bien, il recopiait tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigner de plus cette robe lui allait à merveille, elle ne pouvait plus la porter. Dans la voiture, ils mirent les choses au point.  
  
_Il est possible que nous rencontrions Réléna et donc tes ex amis.  
  
_Comme ça nous verrons si ils te reconnaissent.  
  
_J'en doute !  
  
Cathy sortit une boite.  
  
_Tiens ça fait longtemps que je voulais te l'offrir.  
  
Duo ouvrit et découvrit une chaînette et un pendentif croix.  
  
_L'autre est trop vielle et c'est un souvenir du passé, tu n'aura qu'à la mettre dans la boite à musique.  
  
Duo sourit, son premier collier, c'était aussi Cathy qui le lui avait offert, il passa la chaînette autour de son cou rangeant l'autre dans sa poche. Le passé laissait place au présent.  
  
_Merci !  
  
_Sinon ton nom est Oluha Clay, tu sera la cousine de Ran et Kazu.  
  
_Oluha ?  
  
_Oui je trouvais ça jolie pour mon chaton.  
  
_ça fait plutôt oiseau !  
  
_Ben pour mon oisillon ! ! !  
  
Duo sourit Oluha Clay, ça lui plaisait bien.  
  
_Ton deuxième prénom sera Lylith, chez les Clay on a tous deux prénoms, moi c'est Ran sébastian et Kazu c'est Riff donc toi ce sera Oluha Lylith Clay.  
  
_J'aime bien, ça sonne agréablement.  
  
_Heureux que ça te plaise.  
  
_Moi aussi mon cher cousin !  
  
Ils se sourirent. Kazu gara la voiture et Duo sortit aidé par le métisser.  
  
_Alors cousine tout va bien !  
  
_Oui cher cousin.  
  
Ils marchèrent le long des galeries, Cathy aux bras de Ran et Duo celui de Kazu. Kevin gardait un ?il sur les façons de sa miss ainsi qu'aux réactions des passants et apparemment il ne laissa pas indifférent.  
  
A peine eut il mit les pieds dans une boutique que Réléna les accosta.  
  
_Cathy te voilà, je te cherchais viens que je te présente Carine Rayercraft, ma miss Sank.  
  
Ran du lâcher le bras de sa fiancé pour que Réléna l'emmène, ils les suivirent jusqu'aux cabine d'essayage où Heero et Wufei surveillait. Duo tressaillit à la vue des deux pilotes mais Kazu lui redonna constance.  
  
_Ils ne te reconnaîtrons pas cousine.  
  
Duo esquissa un petit sourire.  
  
_Je l'espère cousin.  
  
_Carine sort, viens dire bonjour à Melle Bella.  
  
Une jeune fille ressemblant à Réléna apparut, une robe rose faisant sortir ses formes, Kevin faillit vomir tellement c'était d'un mauvais goût, Duo manqua d'éclater de rire, Réléna ne pouvant participer au concours avait chercher quelqu'un lui ressemblant le plus possible quand à Kazu et Ran ils laissèrent échapper un sourire et Cathy haussa un sourcil puis joua les faux culs.  
  
_Oh Réléna Chérie, elle est ravissante....Laisse moi à mon tour te présenter la mienne. Ma puce approche.  
  
Kazu fit signe à Duo d'avancer, il rejoignit Cathy.  
  
_Voici Oluha Lylith Clay, la cousine de Ran et Kazu.  
  
_Enchanté de rencontrer la Reine de Sank ainsi que vous Carine.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles examinèrent Duo de la tête aux pieds mais l'américain ne s'arrêta pas sur si peut.  
  
_Et eux ce sont vos gardes du corps, Kazu m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Pas vrai Ka-chan ! !  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
_Mr Yui et Mr Chang ! ! répondit Ran.  
  
_Oui c'est ça, Melle sait choisir avec goût !  
  
_Oluha reviens par ici, nous avons des courses à faire.  
  
_Oui moman ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Cathy soupira et sourit en prenant la main de Duo pour le traîner suivit par Kazu et Kevin.  
  
_Vous avez une bien belle cousine.  
  
Ran se tourna vers le petit blond qui venait de parler, sûrement Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
_Je vous remercie, il est vrai que nous l'aimons beaucoup, Oluha est notre petit oiseau.  
  
_Prenez en soin, ne la laissée pas s'envoler.  
  
_Aucun soucis.  
  
Duo revint en sautillant, ses talons ne le gênaient plus du tout, Kazu croulait sous les vêtements.  
  
_Ran tu pourrais m'aider ! !  
  
_Allons mon cousin cessez vos enfantillages. Vous êtes un homme où quoi ?  
  
_Un homme pour sur mais bien planqué !  
  
Duo se tourna vers le blond.  
  
_Mr Winner je présume.  
  
_Vous présumez bien.  
  
_Vous ressemblez à vos s?urs quoi que un peu plus doux et attentif.  
  
_Vous connaissez ma famille ?  
  
_Oui Oluha a rencontré quelques une de vos s?urs.  
  
_Ah je vois !  
  
Cathy donna une petite tape dans le coude lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait arrêté de les chercher puis Duo passa à l'essayage, Cathy fut étonné de voir à quel point le garçon avait une certaine manière pour porter les fringues et qui ne lui enlevait pas son coté mutin mais le plus surpris fut Kevin qui du bien avouer que le travesti savait mélanger les styles. Il lui rajusta quand même de temps en temps un col ou le bas de sa robe, il lui fallait de quoi s'habiller pour une semaine.  
  
Ils firent quelques achats avec Réléna mais celle ci les laissa vite au grand bonheur de tous. Après les courses, ils s'arrêtèrent à un café, Duo eut le droit à un milk- shake et un cookie au chocolat. Ce qu'il n'avait pas eut le droit de manger et qu'il n'aurait sûrement plus le droit de manger avant la fin de sa mission. Ensuite Duo ce fit percer les oreilles et ils achetèrent des boucles en argent, Cathy n'avait voulu qu'un trou mais l'américain avait réussit à en avoir deux de chaque coté. Ce ne fut qu'après une longue journée de shoping qu'ils rentrèrent crevé. Duo avait mal aux pieds mais pour la première fois il se sentait revivre depuis trois ans et plus depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans Deathcythe, il déployait ses ailes pour voler. Ils se couchèrent prêt pour le lendemain, le concours commençait.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Yami : Et voilà un chapitre de plus, un ! !  
  
Duo : Ouai mais je souffre dedans ! !  
  
Aku : Vi mais regarde la fin elle est en ta faveur !  
  
Duo : Mouai !  
  
Yami : Mais t'inquiète la suite est super ! !^^  
  
Duo : ^^o J'ai peur !  
  
Aku : Meu non ! ! !  
  
Duo : Je n'aime pas quand il a cette tête ! !  
  
Yami : Aku au panier ! ! Tu fais peur à Duo !  
  
Aku : Rooo ! ! !^^ moi zentil !  
  
Duo : zentil le minou ! ! !zentil ! !  
  
Yami : et voilà Aku ronronne sur les genoux de Duo et moi je me retrouve seul avec mon clavier ! ! !  
Reviews please ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
PS : Le prochain chapitre sera court mais il est indispensable ! ! ^^  
  
A mercredi !!!  
  
Kisu ! 


	5. Interlude

Miss colonie  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Louise : J'espère que Duo en fille t'aura plus !!^^ Merci toi aussi bon réveillon !!!!!!! Kisu !  
  
Lunicorne : J'espère que son altesse royale appréciera l'écriture de ce chapitre !!!lol !!^^ Missi ! Kisu !  
  
DeathSlave: Kikou!!!!!!! Vi, il en bave et c'est pas fini!! Niack !!!!^^ !! Sadique moi, non !!!!^^ Missi d'apprécier et j'accepte tes encouragements parce que moi aussi j'en bave pour écrire quelque chose qui tiens la route !!!! Aku : C'est toi qui as eu l'idée ! Yami ; Toi la ferme, tu m'aides pas pour cette fic ! Aku : ^^ Tu te débrouille très bien ! Yami : Pff bref j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début ! Kisu !  
  
Christine: Vi je sais que je bosse vite mais je ne supporte pas de faire durer les choses indéfiniment de plus je fais des brouillons avant donc la vous lisez le chapitre5, moi, j'en suis déjà au chapitre8 !!^^ En plus j'ai rien d'autre à faire !!^^ Ma muse pas de problème c'est rare que je la perde et dans ces cas là j'écoute de la musique et hop ça revient, marrant non ce que l'influence de la musique peut avoir !!!^^ Donc ne t'inquiète pas de plus il faut vous dire que c'est parce que c'est les vacances, à la rentré ce sera sûrement toutes les semaines ! J'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas !!! Kisu !  
  
Yuna Chan 02 : Povre Duo et t'as pas tout vu !!^^ Voila la suite !!! Kisu !  
  
Place à la fic qui est assez courte mais je me devais de donner le point de vue des Gboys de ces derniers jours pour que vous compreniez les réactions de chacun dans la suite !!! Voila !!!!^^  
  
Chapitre5 : Interlude  
  
Lorsque les Gboys avaient pri leurs fonctions chez la reine de Sank et qu'ils avaient découvert Carine Rayercraft, le monde c'était écroulé d'un coup. Réléna en avait fait sa copie conforme et elle était d'un nunuche. Heero avait donné les ordres pour chacun et faisait équipe avec Wufei. Quatre et Trowa semblait avoir des choses à ce dire.  
  
Depuis le départ de Duo, tout était morne, la joie de vivre de leur natté avait disparut au sein du groupe. Heero craquait en silence mais plus souvent et son mode de solda parfait n'arrivait plus à cacher ses émotions du moins pour les membres de son groupe, finalement Duo avait réussit à casser pour un moment la couche de glace. Wufei faisait deux fois plus de séance de méditation et Quatre des crises d'empathie même Trowa commençait à sentir le manque mais son petit ange blond l'occupait avec ses crises et les calins. L'européen avait remarqué que Quatre était comme les lionceaux et cela lui allait, resté à des étreintes câlines et non plus poussées pour le moment.  
  
Voilà comment ce passèrent les trois jours où Duo se métamorphosait puis vint le jour des courses pour Carine. Quelle stupide idée, Réléna avait lancé ça juste pour voir la Miss de Cathy, Carine avait tout ce qui lui fallait. Heero lui en avait parlé mais l'orgueil des fille !!!! Ces êtres là étaient un mystère tout comme un certain natté. Il chassa cette pensée vite fait, ne pas penser à lui.  
  
Trowa conduisait avec Quatre à ses coté, une fois arrivé, ils descendirent, les deux conducteurs surveillaient leurs arrières tandis que les deux autres se trimballaient les filles au bras. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et parcoururent rapidement les étalages en choisissant quelques fringues roses puis ils passèrent à l'essayage. Réléna disparut quelques instants.  
  
_J'ai aperçu Cathy, je reviens !  
  
_Hai !  
  
Des qu'elle fut partit Wufei soupira.  
  
_Je comprend pourquoi Maxwell est partit.  
  
_Ne parle pas de ce traître !  
  
_Yui Maxwell n'ai pas un traître, pour lui c'est toi qui a ce rôle, tu l'as balancé.  
  
_Ils auraient fini par le savoir !  
  
_Chut ils arrivent.  
  
Les deux garçons regardèrent Réléna appelé Carine pour qu'elle sorte, Heero ne quitta pas des yeux Ran, il lui était trop familier.  
  
_Oh Réléna chérie, elle est ravissante...Laisse moi te présenter la mienne, ma puce approche.  
  
Wufei releva le ton plutôt amusé de Cathy et fixa net la jeune fille qui apparut.  
  
_Voici Oluha Lylith Clay, la cousine de Ran et Kazu.  
  
Heero n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Duo.  
  
_Enchanté de rencontrer la reine de Sank ainsi que vous Carine.  
  
La voix était charmante, un timbre un peu grave mais qui avait du charme.  
  
_Et eux ce sont vos gardes du corps, Kazu m'a beaucoup parlez de vous, pas vrai Ka-chan !  
  
_Mr Yui et Mr Chang ! !  
  
_C'est ça !  
  
Duo les détailla en souriant, Heero ne le lâchait pas du regard, presque hypnotisé par lui.  
  
_Oluha reviens par ici, nous avons des courses à faire.  
  
_Oui moman !  
  
Heero suivit la jeune fille des yeux, Wufei le remarqua et lui donna un coup de coude.  
  
_On est en service !  
  
_Hai  
  
Wufei sourit, Heero avait enfin des réactions humaines. Quatre avait suivit la scène et avait décidé d'entamer la conversation avec Ran en faisant jouer son empathie mais il semblait sincère par contre lorsque la dénommée Oluha lui avait parlé, il avait ressentit une pointe de gène, de mal aise avec lui mais rien de plus. Réléna admirait Duo défiler dans les différents ensembles et décida de partir quand l'énervement parvint au sommet. Cette Oluha ! ! ! Dans la voiture la reine se retint mais une fois seule avec Noin et les Gboys, elle fit éclater sa rage.  
  
_Cette fille ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_Melle Bella ? Questionna Noin.  
  
_Non ! ! !  
  
_Oluha Clay ! Glissa Quatre à l'oreille de Lucrézia.  
  
_Clay ?  
  
_Oui la cousine de Ran et Kazu Clay !  
  
Noin resta pensive pendant que Réléna s'époumonait quand elle eut finie et quittée la pièce pour se coucher, Noin réunit un conseil. Trowa et Quatre étaient dans le canapé, Wufei à la fenêtre et Heero près de la porte en cas d'alerte.  
  
_Alors ?  
  
_Et bien il se trouve que je connais bien la famille Clay mais pas au sens relationnel mais plus informationnel.  
  
Lucrézia s'assit sur le bureau.  
  
_N'essayé pas de fouiller par le Web, même un hacker, tel que toi Heero, n'y arrivera pas. Leur fichier sont mieux gardé qu'OZ, personne ne sait combien de membre comporte leur famille mais il faut que vous sachiez que garçon ou fille, ils sont tous entraînés, dès l'age de cinque ans et encore, à se défendre, protéger et tuer. Cette jeune fille, toute miss qu'elle soit, doit connaître de quoi détruire le moindre ennemie et donc si elle a été choisie ce n'est pas pour rien.  
  
Heero enregistra l'information, l'oisillon de Cathy Bella était aussi prédateur qu'un rapace. Il faudra l'avoir à l'?il.  
  
_Si Cathy Bella c'est entourée de gardes du corps jusqu'à sa miss c'est qu'elle aussi a sentit un danger.  
  
_Ou peut être qu'elle prépare un sale coup, elle ne semble pas appréciée Réléna ! Proposa Wufei.  
  
_J'en doute ce concours lui tient trop à c?ur et puis Réléna aussi ne supporte pas Cathy.  
  
_Dans ce cas c'est une cible !  
  
_Plausible Heero !  
  
Quatre se tourna vers Noin, il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche de la soirée.  
  
_Et du coté de Duo ?  
  
_Rien désolé, ce natté c'est volatilisé sans la moindre trace. Les personnes du bar n'ont rien pu nous apprendre sur l'homme, aucun nom ni description trop noir et Duo ne l'a décrit que comme un homme d'environ la trentaine.  
  
_Vague ! !  
  
_Hm  
  
_Merci Noin !  
  
_De rien Quatre, si on a des nouvelles, je te les fais parvenir.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Tachez de vous reposer, demain tout commence.  
  
Les Gboys saluèrent Noin et rejoignirent leurs appartements, leurs vraies fonctions débutaient demain, fallait être en forme.  
  
A suivre..........  
  
Bon je ne pense pas updater avant vendredi.  
  
Donc : BONNE ANNEE ET BONNE SANTE ET PUIS TOUT CE QUI VA AUTOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KISU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ 


	6. Présentation et visite

Voila deux chapitres en deux jours je suis fiers de moi !!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunicorne: Et vi notre pitit Heero est très attiré par cette charmante demoiselle!!^^ J'espère que tu l'aimeras dans ce passage !!! Kisu  
  
Khisanth: Ne t'inquiète pas notre petit Duo ne restera pas sans rien faire!!!! Missi d'aimer l'idée de mannequin et garde du corps !!!!! Espère que la suite te plaira !!!^^ Kisu !  
  
Voila kisu à tout ceux qui n'aurons pas eut le temps de reviewer vu la rapidité à laquelle j'ai envoyé ma fic.  
  
Chapitre6 : Présentation et visite.  
  
Duo se leva avec une envie irrésistible envie de fuir très loin mais alors là, très très loin, voir même au delà des colonies. Il s'étira au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, Kazu entra tout sourire.  
  
_Salut cousine ! !  
  
_Yo cousin ! !  
  
_Je t'apporte tes fringues, Kevin est occupé.  
  
Duo le remercia et alla dans la salle de bain où il passa la robe en jean.  
  
_Shit ! !  
  
Kazu entra au juron de l'adolescent.  
  
_Que ce passe t il ?  
  
__J'ai un probleme.  
  
Le garde du corps se mit à rire, Duo était entrain de se débattre avec les attaches au dos de sa robe.  
  
_Au lieu de rire comme une baleine, tu pourrais m'aider ! !  
  
_Oui, oui ! !  
  
Kazu attrapa les deux cordons et lassa lentement le dos de la robe avant de les faire passer une fois autour de la taille du garçon et de les lui attacher dans le bas du dos.  
  
_Voilà ! !  
  
_Thanks !  
  
Duo se baissa pour lacer ses chaussures et dès que ce fut fait, il se tourna vers Kazu qui n'avait pas quitté la salle d'eau. Il dérapa sur le tapis et le soit disant cousin le rattrapa avant qu'il ne heurte le bord du lavabo qui se trouvait derrière lui. Duo rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Kazu, ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre, le c?ur de l'américain accéléra en voyant le regard si profond et encore plus quand les lèvres se reprochèrent des siennes jusqu'à ce poser dessus en un chaste baiser. Duo piqua un far et repoussa Kazu en balbutiant.  
  
_Non.....sorry....pressé...Cathy m'attend.  
  
Et il disparut aussi vite, le garde du corps resté seul, sourit.  
  
_Il est kawai quand il est gêné.  
  
Et il quitta la pièce.  
  
Duo courrait à travers le couloir, son c?ur battant la chamade mais en même temps des sentiments et pensées contradictoires le harcelaient. Pourquoi Kazu l'avait il embrassé, pourquoi le visage de Heero c'était t il imposé à lui, pourquoi son c?ur battait il si vite. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour réfléchir mais ce fut de courte durée car Ran l'accosta.  
  
_Duo qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
_Je......rien du tout !  
  
L'américain sourit mais Ran s'assit à ses cotés.  
  
_C'est à cause de la mission ?  
  
_Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ?  
  
Ran releva la tête du garçon et plongea son regard dans le sien pour le sonder.  
  
_C'est mon frère ?  
  
Duo baissa les yeux puisque son visage était enserré dans les mains du garde.  
  
_Ecoute Duo, Kazu n'a jamais aimé d'homme, c'est ta condition de miss qui lui fait perdre pied, il faut que tu le repousses.  
  
_Il a le même regard, il lui ressemble...  
  
_A qui ? A la personne que tu aimes ?  
  
_Non......je ne sais pas.....c'est trop confus.  
  
_Dans ce cas n'y pense pas ! !  
  
Il le serra dans ses bras, Duo se laissa aller à cette étreinte paternelle, Ran se leva.  
  
_Tu viens Cathy nous attend !  
  
_Moui !  
  
Duo se releva essuyant ses yeux légèrement rouges puis ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Cathy où Kevin la maquillait.  
  
_Duo, mon dieu ! !  
  
Elle se rua sue eux, faisant rager Kevin qui allait devoir recommencer.  
  
_Ce n'est rien ! !  
  
_Mais oui bien sur !  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, c'était une histoire entre homme !  
  
Cathy laissa son regard passer de l'un à l'autre et sourit.  
  
_Bien !  
  
Kevin soupira, Cathy revint pour se faire pomponner et ensuite Duo y passa.  
  
Ils quittèrent le domicile pour se rendre au point de rendez vous devant la tour Eiffel, normalement ensuite ils iraient dans un immense hôtel rien que pour eux, pour se préparer au concours et être logé.  
  
Duo évita Kazu jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la voiture, une foie arrivé à destination, l'américain descendit en faisant voltiger ses deux couettes.  
  
_Oluha reste près de moi veux tu ! ! ! !  
  
La dénommée Oluha sautilla jusqu'à Cathy qui le mena sous la surveillance de Ran au car. Cathy lui mit sa banderole pour qu'on sache qu'elle endroit elle représentait et ils retrouvèrent Réléna notant les miss devant le car.  
  
_Bien Miss Etats Unies vous pouvez monter, maintenant.  
  
_Miss Colonie ! Lâcha Cathy.  
  
_Bien Miss Colo...Oh ! ! Oluha, Cathy bonjour.  
  
_Bonjour.  
  
Duo fit une simple courbette et monta dans le bus, Heero était en haut pour la fouille, apparemment il soupçonnait les candidates.  
  
_Bras le long du corps, ne bougez plus.  
  
Heero ne regardait même pas qui entrait, il passait le détecteur de métaux sans faire attention à autre chose que son boulot.  
  
_Votre nom !  
  
_Oluha Lylith Clay, Miss Colonie.  
  
Heero releva la tête.  
  
_Melle Clay ?  
  
Wufei qui était au volant se tourna pour la saluer.  
  
_Mr Chang, Mr Yui qu'elle charmante surprise.  
  
Elle sourit, Heero la laissa rejoindre le fond du bus, ne la quittant pas des yeux.  
  
_Tu as le béguin Yui ! !  
  
_Non.....Oh Omae o korosu Chang ! !  
  
Wufei retourna à son volant en souriant, Mr Heero Yui je suis un glaçon et je n'ai pas de sentiment avait craqué pour la miss colonie, intéressant, Réléna n'allait pas être vraiment ravie.  
  
Duo avait sentit un regard mais n'y fit pas attention se demandant plutôt comment il allait survivre avec cette horde de fille.  
  
_Miss colonie ! ! !  
  
Duo s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune fille, Etats Unis, typiquement américaine, du Texas sûrement, légèrement rousse, une peau halée par le soleil et un truc, un accent du sud.  
  
_Enchanté tu t'assois près de moi, je suis Stessy.  
  
_Avec plaisir, moi c'est Oluha.  
  
La fille devant leur fit face.  
  
_Moi je m'appelle Ryoko, Miss Japon, Mais dis moi Oluha, tu connais ce jeune homme ?  
  
_Mr Yui ! ! Oui c'est le garde du corps de la reine de Sank.  
  
Ryoko sourit.  
  
_Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'?il ! !  
  
_What ?  
  
Duo vira au rouge.  
  
_Allez fais pas cette tête, t'es mignonne, c'est normal ! !  
  
_Stessy cesse de draguer !  
  
La blonde qui venait de parler avait un regard moqueur.  
  
_Elody je t'en prie assied toi là.  
  
La jeune fille s'assit sur les genoux de la rouquine.  
  
_Tu sais bien que je n'appartiens qu'à toi !  
  
Elles se sourirent.  
  
_Et puis Oluha a un admirateur !  
  
_Qui ?  
  
_Mr Yui !  
  
_Le japonais ?  
  
_Vi !  
  
_Shut up ! ! ! ! !  
  
Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire à la vue des rougeurs sur les pommettes de la miss Colonie.  
  
_Bien, tout le monde est là, je me présente, je suis Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et voici Cathy Bella. C'est nous qui allons vous suivre durant cette semaine.  
  
_Ben voyons !  
  
_Stessy ! ! Chut !  
  
La rouquine ne semblait pas porter Réléna dans son c?ur.  
  
_En parlant de cette semaine, je tiens à préciser que les trois derniers jours seront consacrés au concours. Le vendredi et le samedi seront les phases de sélections, seul dix arriveront en final. Le dimanche les candidates sélectionnées repasseront les épreuves des jours précèdent afin que le jury puisse choisir la Miss.  
  
_Merci Réléna, je crois qu'on peut l'applaudir, pour ce merveilleux résumé.  
  
Applaudissement pour la Reine de Sank.  
  
_A mon tour je vais vous énoncez les règles à respecter et autre conseils.  
  
-Tout d'abord vous êtes deux par chambre.  
  
-Pas de sortie hors de l'hôtel seul.  
  
-Pas de visite familiale.  
  
-Les amours discrets.  
  
Elle fit un clin d'?il à Stessy et Elody qui lui répondirent par le même signe.  
  
_Si vous avez des problèmes, nous sommes là. Je tien à vous signaler que six garçons nous suivrons partout, ils font partit de la sécurité si vous trouvez quelque chose de suspect, vous pouvez aller les voir. Je vous les présenterait tout à l'heure. C'est bon ?  
  
_Oui ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Réléna reprit la parole.  
  
_Ok maintenant chantons, Carine donne nous le début.  
  
Elle commença doucement une chanson française, belle certes mais saccagée.  
  
_Aimer c'est ce qu'il y de plus beau, Aimer c'est monter si haut, Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux, Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau.  
  
_Quelle malheur ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo se tourna vers la fille qui venait de murmurer, miss France ornait sa poitrine.  
  
_Qu'est ce ?  
  
_La chanson d'une comédie musicale d'avant les colonies, Roméo et Juliette.  
  
Elle se mit elle aussi a chanter pour essayer d'étouffer l'horreur, beaucoup la suivirent. Duo lui se terra au fond de son siège en pensant qu'il était maudit pour être ici, un monde de fou !  
  
Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Duo descendit au bras de Ryoko qui avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile. Le bâtiment était immense, le hall magnifique, ils suivirent les coordinatrices jusqu'à la salle où ils allaient déjeuner. Elle était blanche avec des tables de cinq, elles s'assirent Duo se retrouva avec Miss Etats Unies, Canada, Japon et France.  
  
_Bien voici donc nos six hommes.  
  
Réléna les fit s'aligner et les présenta.  
  
_Voici Heero Yui, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Ran et Kazu Clay.  
  
Stessy siffla et se prit une tape par Elody, Ryoko se pencha à l'oreille de Duo.  
  
_Ce Kazu te fixe depuis un moment, c'est qui ?  
  
_Mon cousin, je me nomme Oluha Lylith Clay.  
  
_Ben je trouve qu'il te matte beaucoup !  
  
_Possible mais c'est pas mon style et puis c'est mon ...  
  
_Cousin, oui on sait, dis plutôt que tu préfères ce Heero Yui, ils ont quelques ressemblances.  
  
Duo se déconnecta et se concentra sur son pain.  
  
Après le déjeuner, elles partirent à la découverte des lieux, une salle de sport donnant sur la piscine extérieur, les chambres au même étage. Duo se laissa tomber sur son lit épuisé. Sa colocataire sortit de la salle de bain.  
  
_Alors Oluha déjà fatigué ! ! !  
  
_Moui ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_Au faite je ne me suis pas présentée mon nom est Caroline.  
  
_Miss France ?  
  
_Oui de Bordeaux  
  
_Tu n'as pas l'accent de cette région.  
  
_Normal j'ai fait mes études à Paris depuis six ans. J'ai 23 ans et toi de quelle colonie es tu ?  
  
_L2 et j'ai 17ans  
  
_Tu dois être la plus jeune de nous toutes !  
  
_Sûrement, tu dors avec tout ça ?  
  
_Oui, le casque c'est pour le bruit et le bandeau pour la lumière.  
  
_Et t'arrives à pioncer avec ce truc sur les yeux ?  
  
_Oui !  
  
Caroline enfila tout son matos et se coucha convenablement en lançant un bonne nuit à son amie. Duo enfila la nuisette acheté par Cathy, qu'il avait l'ai ridicule dedans. On toqua à la fenêtre, l'américain enfila vite fait une robe de chambre et alla ouvrir, Ran était là.  
  
_Qu'est ce tu veux ?  
  
Te filer ton équipement, alors la mini caméra est dans cette lentille, mes la dès que tu te lèves, tu ne la sentira pas et voici l'oreillette, ces une boucle d'oreille qui se porte le plus près possible pour que tu entendes, mes là ou tu veux, allez passe une bonne nuit.  
  
_Missi toi aussi !  
  
Duo referma la fenêtre et alla se coucher. Une fois allonger il repensa à son arrivé, Heero avait changé, il laissait plus de place à ses sentiments et le reluquait ostensiblement mais ce n'était pas lui mais Oluha. PFFFFFFFFFFFF, trop compliqué pour ce soir. Duo allait s'endormir lorsqu'on frappa mais cette fois à la porte de sa chambre, il se leva et arriva tel quel, c'est à dire en nuisette noir assez large qui ne l'obligeait pas à porter des faux seins et les cheveux à demi défait. Il tomba nez à nez avec Heero et Wufei.  
  
_Oui vous désirez ?  
  
_Savoir si tout va bien mademoiselle.  
  
_Mais bien sur Mr Chang ! !  
  
Duo s'adossa à la porte, les bras croisés.  
  
_Vous réveillez souvent les gens à minuit pour la routine du service ?  
  
_Non mais Melle Bella nous a demandé de vous remettre ceci, vos cousins n'étant pas là, Yui !  
  
Heero lui tendit la boite à musique, Duo la pris en souriant.  
  
_Merci c'est très gentil à vous !  
  
_Dites moi quelle est cette mélodie ?  
  
_Si vous le voulez, c'est d'un groupe japonais d'avant les colonie, Xjapan, Crucify my love.  
  
Wufei et Heero se regardèrent l'air un peut surpris.  
  
_Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
_Si mais il se trouve qu'un de nos compagnons adorait cette chanson et la fredonnait tout le temps mais il nous a quitté.  
  
_Il avait bon goût cette chanson est magnifique mais je suis désolé pour vous ! ! !  
  
_Merci mais même si sa présence nous manque nous essayons de faire sans, pas vrai Yui ?  
  
_Hai !  
  
Duo ressentit la profonde blessure qu'il avait laissé dans le c?ur du japonais mais après tout il l'avait bien mérité.  
  
_ Si il est partit, c'est que vous n'avez pas essayé de le rattraper comme il se le devait mais si un jour, vous le revoyez dites lui ce que vous avez sur le c?ur, c'est là un conseil que je vous donne. Maintenant si cela ne vous gène pas j'aimerais me coucher, j'ai sommeil.  
  
_Bonne nuit mademoiselle.  
  
_Oyasumi !  
  
Duo allait fermer la porte mais une pulsion lui fit faire le contraire, il déposa un baiser sur la joue du japonais et s'enferma dans la chambre. Il se laissa tombe sur le lit, le rouge aux joues mais heureux de l'avoir fait quand même, il s'endormit sans réfléchir à ses actes.  
  
Derrière la porte, Heero avait l'air hagard et fixait toujours la porte, Wufei souriait, cette fille faisait tourner Heero en bourrique comme un certain natté avant. Il tira Heero durant cinq minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne ces esprits et son masque froid légèrement ébranlé par les rougeurs du au souvenir du baiser.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez sérieusement, il est bien mon petit Heero ! ! ! ! Niack ! ! ! Je tiens aussi à dire que si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson crucify my love et ben vous louper quelque chose elle est génial ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !^^  
  
Aku : Oui tu l'écoutes en boucle ! ! ! D'ailleurs tu devrai arrêter de te chouter au Xjapan ! !  
  
Yami : J'aime ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Aku: ^^o  
  
Kisu! 


	7. Preparation et sentiment

Miss colonie  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Christine : Kikou ! ! ! Et oui faut que ça commence à bouger sinon elle n'est pas finie cette fic ! !^^ Qui veut tuer Réléna, moi j'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet ! !^^ Aku : encore heureux que l'auteur sache qui est le méchant sinon Kamisama, je ne veux même pas imaginer comment ça va finir ! ! Yami : La ferme ! ! Donc voilà par contre je ne sais qui va gagner le concours, surprise, surprise ! !^^ Kisu  
  
Meiro : Je suis ravie que la transformation de Duo te plaise autant ! !^^ ! ! Je me suis amusée à l'écrire et Aku était tordu de rire ! !^^ Le concours commencera dans le prochain chapitre ! ! ! Pour Duo et Kazu j'ai ma petite idée sur la question ! !^^ Et puis Heero découvrira le secret de miss colonie en musique ! !lol ! ! ! Je garde mes mystères ! ! ! ! ! Mais continue d'imaginer, tu me diras à la fin si tu avais pensé à ce type de fin. ^^ Kisu !  
  
ChtiteElfie: Kikou!!! Pendant que je t'ai sous la main, je t'enverrais le dessin pour espoir de printemps bientôt par contre il va être lourd j'espère qu'il passera!!^^ Voilà !! Alors le Hee-chan n'a en effet pas fini de souffrir mais le Duo non plus!!!^^!! Sadique!! Sinon L'empathie de Quatre ne peut pas ressentir qui est la personne, ce ne sont que les sentiments et impressions enfin pour moi c'est ça l'empathie !!^^ Kisu!  
  
Lu : Povre pitit n'Hee-chan ! ! ! Niack ! !^^ Dans ce chapitre tu vas avoir des réponses à ta question concernant Duo et son déguisement ! !^^ Kisu !  
  
Ouky : kikou ! ! ! ! La suite aussi vite que je peux mais les cours vont recommencer donc se sera suivant le taf ! ! J'ai quand même mon Bac de français à la fin de l'année ! !^^ Voilà Kisu ! !  
  
Kalhana : Kikou ! ! ! Heureuse de te retrouver sur c'te fic ! !^^ Missi pour les compliments, je suis vraiment Happy que ma façon d'écrire te plaise ! ! !^^ Pour Heero et les frères Clay, ben la fin n'est pas encore écrite donc voilà et pour tout te dire je ne sais pas encore comment ça finira ! ! ! !^^o Kisu  
  
Fuu-san : Contente que cette fics vous plaises, vraiment ! ! ! ! ! C'est vrai que Duo en Miss c'est kawai avec une jolie jupe ! ! !  
  
Aku :*Matant le dessin de Yami de Duo en robe courte* C'est vrai que c'est très intéressant ! ! ! Yami : Rends moi ce dessin ! ! ! ! Aku : Non ! ! !^^ Yami : ^^o bref donc je vais pas perdre mon temps avec ce crétin ! ! Aku : Hé ! ! Yami : donc un Hee-Chan lucide c'est vrai que c'est rare mais qui c'est avec le temps il peut s'arranger. Kisu !  
  
Louise : kikou ! ! ! ! ! Contente que tu aimes et que tu aimes aussi Xjapan ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Moi j'adore et cette chanson est magnifique ! ! Tu as de bon goût ! ! !^^ Kisu !  
  
Chapitre7 : Préparation et sentiment.  
  
Duo se réveilla complètement à coté de la plaque, le cri strident de Caro le fit émerger totalement.  
  
_Allez Oluha, on va être en retard ! ! ! !  
  
Duo sauta du lit et pris place dans la salle d'eau. Il mit l'équipement complet de Ran puis le jean moulant,la mini jupe et le pull col roule par dessus un débardeur, le tout noir, la seul chose qui dépareillait c'était la boucle argentée de la ceinture même les basquets étaient sombres. Duo réapparu et avec Caroline, ils retrouvèrent les autres à table. Le natté se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le regard dans la vague, il se morfondait mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Heero, une pulsion ok mais il le détestait, de sa faute, il avait du quitter le groupe, il l'avait trahit.  
  
_Oluha, ça va ?  
  
_Oluha ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo sursauta et balbutia.  
  
_Oui, oui ça va ! !  
  
_On dirait pas, allez dis nous tout.  
  
_Non !  
  
_Allez ! ! !  
  
_NON ! ! !  
  
Duo ne voulait pas leur dire alors que leur conversation était écoutée par Ran et Kazu. Elles quittèrent donc la salle sans indice, Réléna et Cathy les menèrent à la salle de sport où une jeune femme, la trentaine, musclée les attendait.  
  
_Voici Mili, votre professeur de gym, c'est elle qui fait vos chorégraphies.  
  
Stessy faillit exploser de rire mais ce retint, elle aurait bien aimé que Réléna le fasse avec elles.  
  
_Melle Stessy Hamilton, s'il vous plait ! !  
  
_Oui Melle Bella.  
  
Duo observa Stessy et Cathy, elles avaient l'air de bien se connaître et s'aimer. Mili fit un pas en avant.  
  
_Bien en scène, vous allez refaire après moi chaque mouvement jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans vos têtes.  
  
Cette jeune fille portait l'insigne d'OZ comme l'avait prévenu Kazu, Oz couvrait le concours. Heero et compagnie ne passeraient pas inaperçus mais tant que le concours ne serait pas terminé, Oz ne fera rien.  
  
_En haut en bas ! ! ! A gauche à droite ! ! !  
  
Duo répétait mécaniquement tous les gestes, Carine devant lui s'emmêlait les pinceaux.  
  
_Faites l'oiseau, les bras au dessus de la tête, voilà !  
  
Carine ne fit pas ça du tout et recula rentrant dans Duo.  
  
_Pardon Oluha.  
  
_Ce n'est rien.  
  
La fin du cours arriva ainsi que la fin de la journée, Duo sortit dans les derniers pour observer Mili mais elle quitta l'hôtel.  
  
_Mili prof de Gym, agent d'OZ !  
  
_Oui on va se renseigner. Dit la voix de Ran dans l'écouteur.  
  
_Bien.  
  
Duo posa son regard sur Carine qui marchait le long de la piscine, l'air désespéré, Duo la rejoignit.  
  
_Carine ! ! !  
  
_Oluha que fais tu ici ?  
  
_Ben, je t'ai vu seul alors voilà, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Carine se laissa tomber à genoux.  
  
_Je suis nul ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo resta debout complètement à coté de ses pompes, c'était le cas de le dire, Carine sanglotait à ses pieds, Duo finit par bouger et s'agenouilla à ses cotés, la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
_Non tu n'es pas nul ! ! !  
  
_Si ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !regarde je ne suis même pas capable de reproduire des pas de danse.  
  
_C'est dur tu sais ! ! !  
  
_Oui mais toi tu y arrives super bien.  
  
Duo ne sut que répondre mais une idée lui vint, il se releva et lui tendit la main.  
  
_Viens je vais t'apprendre.  
  
Carine releva la tête, son visage baigné de larme.  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_Je vais t'apprendre ! !  
  
Carine prit sa main, Duo la mit debout et ils retournèrent dans la salle. Duo retira sa jupe et se mit en débardeur, Mili n'avait pas voulu qu'elles se changent pour ne pas perdre de temps.  
  
_Bien, je te fais la chorée entière ensuite on fait petit bout par petit bout.  
  
_Tu ne devrais pas !  
  
_Mais si allez.  
  
Duo exécuta toute la danse d'entrée assez facilement sans musique puis se tourna vers Carine et lui expliqua tout lui plaçant les bras, les jambes, les mouvements du bassins.  
  
_Plus souple, imagine que tu flottes.  
  
_Je flotte, je flotte ! !  
  
_Voilà c'est mieux.  
  
Duo était tellement plongé dans l'analyse des mouvements de Carine qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux garçons à la porte.  
  
Heero et Quatre cette fois, observait l'américain et la jeune fille, le blond sentait l'intérêt du japonais, en plus Wufei lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir. Oluha était belle, gentil avec le caractère de Duo, ainsi que les même yeux......attendez les même yeux....personne à part Duo n'avait les yeux améthyste du moins cette teinte, il fallait qu'il cherche, cette Oluha Lylith Clay était un vrai mystère, bien trop d'ailleurs. Quatre ne la quitta pas des yeux, ils devaient certes surveiller Carine, ordre de Réléna mais la jeune fille le gênait. Duo se colla au dos de Carine, lui attrapa les bras et lui fit faire les mouvements.  
  
_Tu vois tu flottes comme si tu volais, laisse toi glisser sur la musique.  
  
Carine exécuta seule cette fois et y arriva à la fin elle se jeta dans les bras de son prof.  
  
_Merci Oluha ! ! Merci ! ! !  
  
_De rien, on fera comme ça tous les soirs, ainsi tu ne seras pas larguée.  
  
_Merci ! !  
  
_allez à la douche ! !  
  
Duo s'essuya le front et remarqua à cet instant les deux garçons.  
  
_Nous avons des admirateurs ! !  
  
Carine se tourna et sourit.  
  
_Heero ! ! Quatre ! ! Salut ! !  
  
_Bonjour Melle Rayercraft, Melle Clay !  
  
Duo inclina la tête tout sourire, Wufei arriva en courrant.  
  
_J'étais sur de vous trouver ici Melle Clay, votre cousin aimerait vous parlez.  
  
_Merci j'y vais de suite, où ?  
  
_Dans la chambre réservée aux gardes.  
  
_Bien ! Au revoir ! Carine n'oublie pas, tu peux conter sur moi.  
  
Duo partit en courant vers la chambre des gardes que tous ceux de la sécurité rapprochée occupaient à tour de rôle. Duo toqua et entra, lui qui s'attendait à tomber sur Ran et non, c'était Kazu. Duo recula instinctivement.  
  
_B'soir cousine.  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
  
_Je fais ma pause, je me disais que......  
  
_Dépêche toi je dois prendre ma douche.  
  
_Bonne idée.  
  
Kazu se leva, Duo se plaqua contre le mur, triturant la poignée pour sortir, Kazu bloqua la porte, il faisait facilement 1m90 et plus lourd que le pauvre Duo. Le métisse se pencha sur le visage du garçon.  
  
_Tu ne va nul part ma puce !  
  
_Je ne suis pas ta puce, je suis un mec ! !  
  
_Hm, c'est vrai mais très sexy !  
  
Il tenta d'embrasser Duo qui se faufila sous son bras, s'éloignant de lui, Kazu se tourna vers le garçon.  
  
_Pourquoi fuis tu ! !  
  
_Je ne t'aime pas !  
  
_Allons ne dis pas ça à ton cher cousin.  
  
_Mais tu es fou ! !  
  
_Oui fou de toi.  
  
Il se jeta sur Duo le clouant au sol et l'embrassant de force plongeant son regard mais Duo ferma les yeux et lui donna un coup de pied dans les couilles, Kazu tomba sur le coté se tordant de douleur, l'américain fuya dans la salle de bain, il ferma grâce au verrou et se terra dans la douche.  
  
Le silence envahit la pièce, aucun bruit, pas de signe de Kazu, Duo relâcha sa vigilance, il suffisait d'attendre Ran, il avait la pause suivant plus le micro. Duo enfouis sa tête dans ses bras, Kazu était fou, complètement taré.  
  
Il se sentit d'un coup soulevé et plaqué durement contre le mur de la cabine, l'eau coulait pour masquer le bruit et faire croire que le garde prenait sa douche.  
  
_Alors Chéri, tu voulais une douche je crois ?  
  
_Lâche moi espèce de malade ! !  
  
Kazu l'embrassa brutalement avant de le force à le regarder, Duo plongea dans les yeux du gardes, le visage d'Heero lui apparut et toutes ses défenses lâchèrent !  
  
_Bien ma puce ! ! !  
  
Kazu l'embrassa de nouveau et souleva doucement le débardeur du châtain lorsqu'il fut brutalement tiré en arrière. Duo tomba au fond de la douche, l'eau cessa et Ran lui mit une serviette sur les épaules avant de se tourner vers sont frère.  
  
_Non mais tu vas pas bien, Kazu ! ! !  
  
Le frangin baissa la tête.  
  
_On en parlera après, Duo vient !  
  
Ran voyant que le natté était toujours sous le choc, le prit dans ses bras et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre, sa camarade devait être à table. Il le déposa sur son lit.  
  
_Duo tu m'entends ?  
  
_Moui !  
  
_ça va ?  
  
Duo se mit à sangloter.  
  
_Il..il..il a...  
  
_Oui je sais mais il ne l'a pas fait, je suis arrivé avant, à l'avenir ne soit jamais seul avec lui tu as compris.  
  
Duo hocha la tête.  
  
_Il faut que tu saches que Kazu est Schizophrène et que lorsqu'il choisit une cible et bien il ne la lâche plus, il faut que tu te défendes.  
  
_Mais il ressemble à.....  
  
Duo s'endormit sous le coup de la pression, Ran le changea et le coucha puis il sorti pour engueuler Kazu mais celui ci était parti faire son boulot. Il soupira, son frère était impossible.  
  
Duo se réveilla quand on frappa à la porte, un coup d'oeil au lit voisin, caroline dormait comme une masse.  
  
Il ouvrit, Heero était là, une pile de vêtement dans les bras.  
  
_Je vous les ramène, vous les aviez oublié.  
  
_Merci.  
  
Duo les prit et alla les ranger, enlevant au passage son matos d'espion pour que personne ne s'insinue à ce moment. Il revint.  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Et bien ne vous ayant pas vu au dîner, je pensais que vous auriez peut être faim !  
  
Duo sourit, Heero l'invitait à dîner à minuit.  
  
_Vous n'avez peut......  
  
_Avec plaisir, je prends une robe de chambre et j'arrive.  
  
Duo disparut, Heero maudit ce baka de chinois pour l'avoir incité à venir et à l'arabe pour en avoir rajouté une couche. Raaaaahhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! L'empathie était maudite ! Duo revint et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bord de la piscine, ils s'assirent là où Heero avait préparé, pas grand chose mais une pizza et des canettes de bière y trônait. L'américain sentit l'odeur tant aimée et sourit.  
  
_Une pizza, j'adore ça ! !  
  
_Vraiment ?  
  
_Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé avec ce régime de miss.  
  
Duo prit le paquet et s'assit au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Le garçon regarda un instant l'eau, si Heero se comportait bien, il lui donnerait peut être une toute petite seconde chance. Heero le rejoignit et ils mangèrent.  
  
_Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour Melle Peacecraft ?  
  
_Iie, Hai de temps en temps.  
  
_Elle vous accroche bien !  
  
_Oui, elle m'aime enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.  
  
Duo sourit, il allait pouvoir en apprendre plus sur le japonais, il semblerait que sa langue se délit.  
  
_Et vous, que pensez vous de l'amour ?  
  
Heero resta pensif et shit, Duo qui pensait en tirer quelque chose, ses espoirs allaient tomber à l'eau mais le japonais se mit à parler.  
  
_Je crois que c'est quand on se sent bien avec quelqu'un. Vous ressemblez à une personne avec qui je me sentais bien mais je ne voulais pas montrer mes sentiments, je les ai enfouis mais petit à petit ils remontent. Pour moi c'était une erreur, un mot à bannir mais elle m'a fait comprendre que non. Quand cette personne nous a quitté, j'ai senti mon c?ur se détruire, j'ai voulu remettre les barrières qu'elle avait brisées mais ça n'a pas marché, je la déteste pour ça, pour m'avoir rendu faible, je le déteste.  
  
Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Heero avait si bien commencé alors comme ça Heero le détestait et bien soit.  
  
_Je vais y aller ! !  
  
_Déjà ?  
  
_Oui.  
  
Duo se leva et Heero fit de même.  
  
_ Je vois une chose Mr Heero Yui, c'est que vous consacrez trop votre c?ur à être droit, fort et inaccessible mais qu'être humain vous irez nettement mieux. Les sentiments ne sont pas une faiblesse ni une force mais un soutient. Pensez y !  
  
Heero ne répondit pas, Duo se pencha sur le coté et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Heero assez rapidement.  
  
_Bonne nuit ! !  
  
Puis il partit en courant laissant un Heero perdu dans ses souvenirs, cette phrase, il l'avait déjà entendu mais ça restait voilé.  
  
Duo courait le long du couloir, il entra et se jeta sur son lit les larmes aux yeux.  
  
« Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? Pourquoi c'est paroles me font si mal ? Je ne comprends plus rien.. »  
  
Duo attrapa sa boite à musique et l'ouvrit, la douce musique envahit la pièce et il s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain il fit comme si de rien n'était. Les deux jours suivant ne furent que répétition. Duo passait ou son temps à aider Carine ou alors à discuter avec ses amis. Kazu ne l'approchait plus et leur enquête piétinait, Mili c'était avérée plutôt clean. Les miss ne semblaient pas méchantes ou alors elles le cachaient bien. Ryoko, Stessy et Elody ne cessait de le charrier avec Heero qui lui était préoccupé, mais à chaque fois le je te déteste lui revenait et le brisait. Enfin arriva le premier jour des éliminations, 10 partiraient ce soir.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voila le chapitre suivant est terminé, la suite sûrement samedi ou dimanche !!!! Et oui les cours reprennent !!  
  
Kisu ! 


	8. Maillot de bain?

Miss colonie  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Lunicorne : kikou ! ! ! Et oui pauvre Duo et c'est pas finie ! !^^ Les mecs c'est vrai, c'est la galère (pardon si y a des mecs qui me lisent) Voilà j'espère que la suite te plaira ! !^^ Kisu !  
  
Linoa M: Hello!! Et oui mon Kazu il est zarb mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime!!!lol!! Heero est un crétin certes je crois qu'on peut pas faire mieux comme bourde mais bon avec le temps on a plus qu'a espérer qu'il devienne intelligent!!^^ Je tape vite quand j'ai le temps, faut passe le temps d'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis dans un trou pommé donc ben y a que ça a faire!!^^ Sauf que maintenant y a les cours!! Sniff!! Kisu!  
  
Louise-chan: Ohayo!! Les cours se sont bien reprit merci!! Sinon Quatre oui il est très astucieux et surtout c'est le meilleur ami de Duo qui donc ne peut le connaître mieux que notre pitit blond!!^^ Kisu !   
  
Yami-Rose1: Rrrrrrrrrroooooooooo!! Vi ze sais elle est méga compliqué mais moi aussi ça m'énerve quand ça l'est pas sinon au bout de trois minutes on s'endort ou on imagine la fin là c'est plus drôle et je peux te dire que j'en bave mais vraiment!! Ça doit être la plus dure à écrire de toutes celles dont je m'occupe en ce moment mais je l'aime bien!!^^ Le pire c'est que ça ce complique de chapitre en chapitre, Kamisama, on est pas arrivé!!^^ Kisu!  
  
Meiro: Yo!! Et vi notre pitit Kazu est schyzo et je trouve que ça lui va bien, ne? Lol! Le je le déteste est du a une courte période de mauvaise humeur et de musique triste donc ça se retranscrit dans mes persos et c'est pas fini!!^^ Ben comme ça tu peux imaginer de nouveaux scénarios!!!^^ Trouveras tu le bon? Lol! Kisu!  
  
Manu-chan : kikou ! Voila la suite ô bêta préférée !!!! J'espère qu'elle satisfera votre gourmandise !!^^ Et non je ne vous prête pas mon cerveau vous en avez un utilisez le miss !! Kisu !  
  
Poufette : voila la suite et missi pour tes reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir, pk Duo pleure et ben parce que c'est comme ça !!^^ Voila en espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant que le début !!! Kisu !  
  
Voila le chapitre suivant !! j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne !!^^  
  
Chapitre8 : Maillot de bain ????  
  
_OLUHA debout ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_Moui je me lève.  
  
Une grosse masse lui sauta dessus et il fut obligé de se lever.  
  
_Non mais Caro bouge ! ! Tu m'écrases ! !  
  
_Au moins je t'ai réveillé, vois le bon côté des choses.  
  
_Rooo ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo éjecta la française et alla s'habiller, il en ressortit avec un ensemble noir chinois et deux macarons.  
  
_Tu ressembles à Jun sauf que tu n'es pas typé.  
  
_Mouai allez let's go ! !  
  
Elles déjeunèrent et partirent pour le palais des sports à Bercy. Dans le bus elles eurent le droit à la merveilleuse chanson de voyage qui était passé à We are the champion. Allez savoir pourquoi ?  
  
Elles descendirent en admirant le stade magnifiquement décoré pour les accueillirent, Duo repéra les Ariès et autres mobiles tout autour. Elles entrèrent et furent réunis pour le programme.  
  
_Bien ce matin nous répéterons la cérémonie qui débutera par votre entrée en maillot de bain.  
  
Duo faillit crier mais ce retint.  
  
_ensuite votre présentation en vêtement vous représentant le plus et pour finir, vous vous rendrez ainsi pour le final.  
  
_c'est tout ?  
  
_Oui car vous êtes trente, celles qui passeront auront demain autre choses, allez tout le monde en place.  
  
La matinée fut donc consacrée à la répétition, pas de costumes bien sur mais le fait de défiler à moitié à poile devant une tonne de personne qui allait le reluquer ne l'emballait pas trop. Enfin le show allait commencer, la salle commençait à se remplir sérieusement. Noin et Zechs s'occupaient de la surveillance, le blond était sur terre et à Paris pour aider sa s?ur ainsi que sa bien aimé. OZ, eu avait envoyé Treize Kushrénada et lady une qui supervisait tout. Le lord avait le sens de la beauté et ne pouvait qu'être la bonne personne pour ce genre de défiler.  
  
Duo regardait les gens se placer, il allait devoir défiler à moitié nu devant tout ça. Lui qui n'était pas pudique, était mort de trouille en ce moment. Kevin l'attrapa par les épaules et le traîna dans un vestiaire où il avait élu emplacement.  
  
_Je veux plus !!  
  
_Cessez de faire l'enfant, voyons ce n'est qu'un maillot de bain.  
  
_On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui le porté, je tiens à ma fierté masculine.  
  
_Mr Maxwell en décidant d'accepter ce rôle, vous saviez à quoi vous attendre.  
  
_Pas le maillot de bain.  
  
_Cessez ces débilités ou j'appel Melle Bella.  
  
Duo se tut sur le coup, prit les vêtements que lui tendait Kevin et alla les passer dans une petite cabine prévue à cet effet. Il suffisait de parler de Cathy pour que l'américain se calme sur le coup. Duo enfila la chose bleue et rose qui ne lui allait vraiment pas au teint, Réléna avait sûrement choisit les couleurs, au secours !!  
  
_Shit !! Ça se met dans quel sens ?!  
  
_Dépêchez vous Oluha, votre cousin Ran vient de me prévenir que dans cinq minutes vous devez avoir rejoind la salle pour le départ.  
  
_Yes !! Yes !!  
  
Duo ouvrit la porte, la tête baissée et les joues en feu. Kevin l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Le travesti était magnifique, la brassière bleue faisait ressortir sa poitrine sans pour autant qu'on ne s'aperçoive que c'était des faux seins. Le paréo laissait entrevoir ses longues jambes que les pommades avaient rendues bien lissent.  
  
_Bellissima !!!!!!!!  
  
Duo releva la tête.  
  
_Allez souris ça te va bien !!  
  
_Si vous le dites.  
  
_Prend un peu sur toi, allez on se dépêche, je dois encore te coiffer.  
  
Il attrapa la main de Duo et le mena dans la salle. Ils entrèrent toutes les miss étaient en maillots de bain entrain de se pomponner. Kevin le plaça devant une glace de plein pied et le laissa se regarder, Duo examina sa silhouette.  
  
_J'aime pas le rose !!!  
  
_Oluha tu es magnifique !!!  
  
Ryoko passa son bras autour de épaules de sa protégée.  
  
_Par contre tu devrais juste attaché tes cheveux en bout.  
  
_C'est ce que j'allais lui faire Mademoiselle !  
  
_Je vous laisse faire dans ce cas.  
  
Ryoko se poussa pour que Kevin puisse coiffer Duo qui continuait de se regarder, maudissant Wufei d'avoir raison lorsque celui-ci le traitait de onna.  
  
_Voila tu peux y aller.  
  
Ryoko revint avec la banderole brodée Miss colonie et la passa sur Duo, l'ajustant correctement.  
  
_Voila mademoiselle vous êtes parée pour affronter les feus des projecteurs.  
  
_Ne dis pas ça !!  
  
Cathy qui c'était rapprochée à pas de loup et se pencha à son oreille.  
  
_Comme ça, the cat of darkness à peur, le grand shinigami se retrouve tétanisé devant un simple petit défilé de pacotille !! Roooo !!  
  
Duo se cambra son honneur en prenait un coup.  
  
_Tu va voir Cathy, je vais te prouver que je n'ai peur de rien !!  
  
Duo la planta là, Ryoko sourit avant de le rejoindre.  
  
_que lui avez-vous dit ?  
  
_Je le connais depuis toujours, il n'a pas changé, il suffit de toucher à son estime !!  
  
_je vois bien trouvez !!  
  
_Merci Kevin, bon ben moi j'y vais !!  
  
_Bonne chance !  
  
Elle sourit et rejoignit Réléna qui avait revêtu une longue robe rose de soirée et Cathy elle en avait une bleu. Elle prirent chacune un micro et se lancèrent.  
  
_Bien le bonsoir Messieurs Dame. Nous sommes heureuses de vous pressentez le concours de Miss Univers. Nous serons vos hôtes jusqu'aux termes de celui-ci. Je me nomme Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et voici Cathy Bella.  
  
Applaudissement.  
  
_Merci Réléna donc comme le disait notre chère princesse, c'est nous qui vous accompagnerons durant ces trois jours où vous verrez défiler les plus belles jeunes filles des pays représentés. Aujourd'hui nous vous demandons d'en éliminer dix et donc d'en garder vingt.  
  
_Maintenant je vous pris d'accueillir nos candidates.  
  
Les deux présentatrices se poussèrent sur le coté pour laisser place aux filles. La musique se mit en marche. Caroline se retint de hurler, Duo juste derrière elle, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
  
_C'est ma chanson préférée, Allumé le feu !!!  
  
Duo hocha la tête, cette fille allait décidément le rendre chèvre avant le début si elle continuait à sautiller devant lui.  
  
_Ryo-chan fait la taire.  
  
_De toute manière c'est noter tour.  
  
Les trois filles suivirent le mouvement et entrèrent sur scène, Duo laissa tomber toute la pression lorsqu'il fit ses premiers pas sur la piste, il reproduisait instinctivement tout ce qu'on leur avait dit de faire, il était concentré et souriait. Caroline devant lui faisait de gros efforts pour éviter de sauter partout, aux répétitions, ils ne leur avaient pas dit les chansons exactes et l'ordre où elles passeraient.  
  
_Continue comme ça Duo, tu es super !!  
  
Duo sursauta légèrement mais personne ne le remarqua, Ran l'encourageait c'était sympas. Elles avancèrent dans le fond pour la danse d'entrée. Carine se retrouva encore une fois devant lui. Son élève se débrouillait plutôt bien, il avait eu peur qu'elle foire mais non, elle donnait tout ce qu'il fallait. La musique s'arrêta, les filles ne bougèrent plus. Cathy et Réléna revinrent sur scène.  
  
_Et bien ne sont elles pas magnifiques !!  
  
Applaudissement.  
  
_Bien mesdemoiselles.  
  
Elles repassèrent devant les spectateurs avant de rejoindre les coulisses pour un changement rapide. Kevin choppa Duo à la sortie et le ramena à la salle sous le regard suspect de Quatre.  
  
Duo entra tout existé.  
  
_C'est trop cool !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Ton trac est passé à ce que je vois !!  
  
_Où sont mes vêtements ?  
  
Kevin les lui tendit, Duo entra dans la cabine et se changea.  
  
_Pour cette partie vous devez être vous-même, j'ai donc choisie des vêtements représentant votre caractère.  
  
_Y a trop de truc sur cte robe !!  
  
_sortez !  
  
Duo obéit, cette robe était toute simplement parfaite. Quatre toqua et entra, il resta quoi devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
Duo debout légèrement rouge, une main jouant avec sa mèche. La robe était noire, un bustier lacé de cordelettes rouge, des manches commençant en dessous des épaules et finissant sur le dessus des mains. La robe n'était faite que de froufrous, les uns sur les autres s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux. Ce qui était surprenant c'était l'arriérer, un rallongement de robe avait été fait comme si elle n'était pas finie et le tout avec des cordons passant d'un coté à l'autre de la robe. Kevin prit les cordons qui pendaient et les noua ainsi que dans le dos du garçon puis il s'attaqua à ses cheveux ne sachant trop que faire, c'est ce moment que choisi Quatre pour entrer dans le périmètre de Duo et ainsi faire savoir sa présence.  
  
_Je peux ?  
  
Duo lança un regard à Quatre.  
  
_S'il vous plait !!  
  
Le travesti hocha la tête, Kevin les laissa seul leur disant cependant de se dépêcher. Quatre se plaça donc derrière Duo et commença à le coiffer.  
  
_Tu te rappelles le jour où je me suis amusé à t'inventer des coiffures.  
  
_C'était il y a longtemps, on n'était qu tous les deux.  
  
_Oui, il y en avait une que j'adorais.  
  
_Non il y en avait deux !  
  
_C'est vrai, j'aimerais que tu portes celle là aujourd'hui !  
  
Duo fit un hochement de tête et laissa le petit arabe coiffer ses longues mèches. Il prit sur la petite table les rubans rouges et noua les cheveux mèches par mèches en une queue de cheval haute puis il la remonta avec une pince laissant retomber le reste dans le dos et glissa quelques rubans noirs cette fois, entortillant mèches et fils ensemble.  
  
_Je suis avec Trowa !  
  
_C'est pas trop tôt, je suis déçu de ne pas avoir pu vous casez.  
  
_Tu ne devrais pas...voila c'est bon.  
  
Duo fit face à Quatre.  
  
_C'est toi en partant qui nous a rapproché, tu n'imagines pas dans quel état tu nous a mis.  
  
_OLUHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Je dois y aller, je te reparlerais et pas un mot aux autres !!  
  
_Promis !!  
  
Duo essuya une larme qui perlait des yeux de l'arabe et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
_J'étais sur que tu serais le premier à voir la supercherie.  
  
_Bonne chance !!  
  
_Merchi !  
  
Duo sortit laissant un Quatre mélancolique, Duo arriva dans la salle, dix candidates étaient déjà passées, il remarqua que ses chaussures n'était pas là ou elles auraient du être, c'est-à-dire à ses pieds.  
  
_Hmm !! Hmm !  
  
Il se retourna vers le blond et prit les chaussures.  
  
_J'avais oublié !!  
  
_Oui heureusement que je suis là !  
  
Duo sourit enfila les chaussures noire montante et les lassa.  
  
_Oluha ça va être à toi !!  
  
_J'arrive  
  
_Bon cette fois c'est la bonne !!  
  
_Mes leur en plein la vue !  
  
_Pas de problème !!  
  
Duo retrouva ses amies, il joua un peut des coudes pour passer, Ryoko l'y aida, elle portait un kimono bleu foncé avec les bordures plus claires.  
  
_Waou !!!!!! Lâcha t elle !  
  
_C'est Stessy qui passe ?  
  
_Hai !  
  
La rouquine était cool, un pull rouge à manches longues dont elles seules étaient unies, le reste étant rayé de petites rayures rouges et grises, une jupe en jean assez courte, des chaussettes montantes et bouffantes grises à bordures rouges, et des baskets dans le même ton, ses cheveux étaient coiffées avec des barrettes dégageant son visage.  
  
_C'est ton tour !  
  
Stessy quitta la scène.  
  
_maintenant voici Oluha Lylith Clay notre Miss Colonie !  
  
Ryoko poussa Duo qui avança doucement ensuite mais sûrement, Réléna qui pressentait la miss colonie ravala sa salive. Cathy lui donna un coup de coude pour la réveiller.  
  
_Alors Mademoiselle Clay vient des colonies et les représente. Oluha est une jeune fille qui aime danser et s'amuser avec ses amies, elle déteste la trahison et le mensonge, raffole de ce qui est sucré et des pizzas. Cette jeune fille rêve que la guerre cesse et ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fera plus tard. Applaudissez notre miss colonie qui a bien du courage car elle est la plus jeune des trente.  
  
Duo sourit très heureux de son effet sur la reine de Sank et le publique. Il quitta la scène pour laisser place à Ryoko. Duo alla s'asseoir avec Stessy et Elody ainsi que Caroline qui les rejoignit au mme moment.  
  
_Oluha tu es merveilleuse !!  
  
_Merci  
  
_cette robe est magnifique et te va à ravir.  
  
_Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus !  
  
_Moins que toi !!  
  
Carine apparut presque morte de peur dans sa robe assez légère, fendue de chaque coté jusqu'aux hanches d'un bleu pastel.  
  
_Pas de rose ?  
  
_ça doit être le seul vêtement que j'ai que Réléna a bien voulu acheter d'une autre couleur.  
  
_C'est à toi après !  
  
Jun la chinoise posa sa main sur l'épaule de Carine, elle portait une tenue chinoise traditionnelle rouge avec des imprimés où plutôt des broderies.  
  
_on est tous avec toi !!  
  
Carine sourit et y alla.  
  
_elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche cette fille !  
  
_moi je me demande comment elle fait pour supporter Réléna et son rose !  
  
_Hm !!  
  
Les dernières concurrentes défilèrent mais la tension se sentait qui allait partir. Il y eu un entracte et la mélodie qui se trouva être Wherever you will go de the calling envahit le stade.  
  
_Je vous pris d'accueillir nos charmantes candidates. Vous avez été nombreux à travers le monde à appeler durant ces trois heures et demie.  
  
_Nous allons procéder au dépouillage  
  
_Mesdemoiselles !!  
  
Les jeunes filles repassèrent sur scène comme au début, la tension était à la limite du supportable, elles se placèrent tout sourire.  
  
Réléna ouvra l'enveloppe et lu le premier nom.  
  
_Voici donc les 10 candidates qui nous quitterons ce soir. Miss Allemagne !  
  
La jeune allemande aussi froide qu'un iceberg quoi que moins qu'Heero d'en ces grands jours, avança toujours impassible.  
  
_Miss Portugal !  
  
_Miss Danemark !  
  
_Miss Suède !  
  
_Miss Norvège !  
  
_Miss Finlande !  
  
_Miss Tunisie !  
  
_Miss Algérie !  
  
_Miss Vietnam !  
  
Et enfin Miss Pays bas !  
  
Duo les regarda sortir des rangs limitent en larmes, prêt à flancher au moindre mouvement. La tension baissa considérablement pour les 20 autres. Pour elles la route s'arrêtait mais pour Duo et ses amies, ça ne faisait que commencer.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Voila j'ai est eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre !! Donc si il y a encore des fautes et des phrases lourdes, je suis désolée !!!  
  
Kisu 


	9. Elements nouveaux!

Miss colonie  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
misao girl: Kikou!!!!!!!!! Contente que tu aimes autant, bon je sais d'une fic à l'autre je dois me répéter mais bon!!^^ C'est pas de ma faute enfin si !! Kisu et bonne lecture !  
  
Poufette: Ohayo!!! Et vip Duo en maillot de bain!!! Miam !! Moi je l'ai dessiné dans sa belle robe !!!^^ Voila la suite et pi je poste souvent mes chapitres en même temps donc ben c'est normal que tout arrive en même temps !!^^ Encore missi à toi de me suivre dans cette histoire ainsi que les autres !!^^ Et je le dis et le redis j'ai du mal à écrire cette fic !!^^ Kisu  
  
Christine: Kikou!!! Moi non plus je ne sais pas si duo va remporter le prix de Miss mais le lot que tu proposes est une bonne idée!!lol !! T'inquiète pas pour les reviews c'est juste que ça fait plaisir !!! Kisu !  
  
Billy: Missi à toi!!! Content que tu aimes!!!!!^^  
  
DeathSlave: Je vois ton problème mais c'est pou ça que je lui fais porter un paréo!!^^ Comme ça, ça ne ce voit pas enfin normalement !!!^^ Pour le méchant(e) ce chapitre contient des indices mais bon c'est pas très suggestif !!^^Kisu et bonne recherche !!^^  
  
ChtiteElfie: Bien vue pour Quatre et pour le maillot de bain et bien en fait tu vois il suffit de lui faire porter un paréo et hop ça ne ce voit plus!!^^ Kisu !!^^  
  
Zaz: Contente que tu aimes!!!!! La suite ben la voila !! Sinon je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre parce que contrairement à mes autres fics celles là n'est pas finie et donc il faut que je l'écrive au jour le jour et c'est pas simple donc ben mystère !!!!^^ Kisu !  
  
Alana : bien trouvé, j'adore ce film aussi et c'est bien en le voyant que j'ai eu l'idée !!! Kisu en espérant que la suite te plaira autant que le film !! Kisu !!  
  
Fuu-san: toujours heureuse qu'elle vous plaise !!^^ Aku : pauvre pitit Duo !!! Yami : Ouaip je suis content de plaire à toute la famille !!lol !!! Kisu !!^^  
  
J'espère n'oublier personne !!!^^  
  
Chapitre9 : Eléments nouveaux !  
  
Duo et compagnie finirent le trajet retour dans le même accoutrement qu'au final. Les éliminées se tenaient les coudes, les larmes faisaient couler le maquillage et elles étaient immondes. Duo lui était tout excité et Stessy n'était guère mieux, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Elody était endormit dans les bras de la rouquine et Ryoko surveillait Duo, c'était devenu une habitude pour elle. Caroline parlait plus loin devant avec Carine. Ils arrivèrent vers 17h30 à l'hôtel, chacun regagna sa chambre, duo prit une douche rapide pour enlever tout le super flux puis ressortit en tenu cool : T-shirt, baggi pour aller faire lui aussi sa ronde. Il se promenait dans les couloirs lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un.  
  
_Sorry ! !  
  
_Ce n'est rien D..Oluha !  
  
Duo reconnu la voix de Quatre et releva la tête pour lui faire face.  
  
_Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir traîner dans les couloirs.  
  
_Je bosse moi aussi Mr Winner.  
  
_La sécurité de Melle Bella ?  
  
_Yes !  
  
_J'aimerais qu'on parle ce soir, je passerais te chercher.  
  
_Oki.  
  
Un crie les fit sursauter, ils étaient dans le couloir réservé aux deux princesses et ça venait de la chambre de Cathy.  
  
Duo entra en trombe.  
  
_Cathy ! ! ! !  
  
La jeune fille était allongée au sol, Duo s'agenouilla près d'elle alors qu'elle reprenait connaissance.  
  
_Cathy, It' s me ! ! Que c'est il passé ! ! !  
  
La main de la jeune fille se referma sur la lettre, Duo l'aida à se relever au moment ou Kazu et Ran entrèrent.  
  
_Ma puce ça va ?  
  
Cathy sourit à Ran puis se tourna vers Duo.  
  
_C'est bon mon poussin.  
  
_Tu es sur ?  
  
_Mais oui Duo, Kazu et Ran sont là, tu peux y aller.  
  
Cathy déposa un baiser sur son front.  
  
_Tu as été merveilleux !  
  
_Je le fais pour toi !  
  
Il sourit et recula, en passant à coté de Kazu un frisson le parcourrut mais le métissé ne fit rien. Il quitta la pièce avec Quatre.  
  
_Bon ben moi je vais aller en salle de sport, je t'attends ce soir.  
  
_Oui.  
  
Ils se séparèrent, dans la chambre, Ran attendit que la camera de Duo lui montre qu'ils étaient bel et bien partit pour donner le feu vert. Cathy s'assit et commença.  
  
_Je viens de recevoir ça ! !  
  
_Pourquoi avoir fait partir Duo ? Demanda Kazu.  
  
_ça le concerne ! Lâcha Ran qui venait de finir la lettre et la passa à Kazu.  
  
_Je ne sais pas de qui elle vient mais les intentions sont claires. Kazu laissa à son tour tomber la lettre.  
  
_Cette personne est bien renseignée pour en savoir autant.  
  
_Je pense pouvoir assurer que c'est une des miss, en tout cas c'était une femme.  
  
_Mais laquelle ? !  
  
Les trois adultes réfléchirent, c'est Kazu qui se mit à parler.  
  
_La chose dont on est sur, c'est qu'elle sait que c'est un mec et qu'elle pense pouvoir t'atteindre en lui faisant du mal.  
  
_Oui et elle sait aussi pour Heero !  
  
_Que c'est un gundam boy ? Questionna le frangin.  
  
_Nan mais tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès, Heero fait partie de la famille Clay !  
  
_NNNHHHHNNN ! ! !  
  
Ran regarda son frère comme si il s'agissait d'un abruti et expliqua.  
  
_C'est Duo qui m'a fait remarquer que tu ressemblais beaucoup à quelqu'un de sa connaissance et c'est vrai qu'Heero a des gènes Clay. J'ai fais des recherches dans nos papier et ils se trouvent qu'un jeune garçon métissé japonais aux yeux cobalts soient né dans notre famille sur L1. La jeune femme en voyage sur cette colonie aurait eu une aventure et un enfant serait né. Ils ne disent pas combien de temps elle y est resté mais ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle est morte alors qu'elle rentrait sur L2 dans un attentat. L'enfant a disparu mais il se trouve qu'à cette époque le tueur à gage responsable de cet attentat embaucha un jeune métissé japonais. Il est mort lors d'une mission et l'enfant a été recueillit par le docteur J qui n'est d'autre que le mentor de Heero.  
  
_D'ou sors tu tout ça ? Demanda Cathy.  
  
_De nos dossiers recoupés avec le passé d'Heero par le docteur J, un bon hacker rentre comme il veut.  
  
_Comment peux tu être sur que Heero fait partit de notre famille ?  
  
Ran fit face à son frère et posa ses mains sur son c?ur.  
  
_Kazu toi aussi si tu réfléchis et que tu te remémores notre voyage sur L1, tu te souviendras de ce bébé de deux ans tout simplement parce qu'après la mort de papa, quand grand père nous a envoyés sur L1 voir notre mère tu l'as adoré. Kazu la femme morte dans l'attentat n'est d'autre que Tsubame.  
  
Kazu en tomba sur le cul, Tsubame, Heero était donc leur demi frère normalement disparu et mort. C'est vrai qu'en on y songeant, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.  
  
_Et Duo aime Heero ! ! Lâcha Kazu.  
  
_Quoi ? ?  
  
_Oui Ran, Cathy, Duo est amoureux d'Heero mais quel con je fais.  
  
Kazu comprenait mieux pourquoi Duo perdait ses moyens avec lui, Ran fit le rapprochement aussi.  
  
_C'est vrai que c'est cohérent. Duo aime Heero, Heero est attiré par Oluha qui n'est d'autre que Duo au féminin. Cette personne en s'en prenant à Duo/Oluha fait d'une pierre deux coups. Elle va te faire mal mais Heero aussi sera touché et ça se répercutera sur la manière d'opérer du garde et donc sur la sécurité. En calculant bien son ?uvre elle peut faire une faille énorme dans notre sécurité. Heero est le chef de la garde de Réléna, si Duo est blessé ça va t'affecter toi et si toi tu va mal, ça ce répercutera sur moi. C'est un cercle vicieux et très ingénieux, finalement Duo est notre pilier.  
  
_Mais les autres seront là ! !  
  
Cathy essayait désespérément de trouver un peu d'espoir dans ce complot qui était bien compliqué et qui devenait une sacrée prise de tête. Ran se mit à faire les cent pas.  
  
_Justement le probleme est là ! Quatre sait qu'Oluha est Duo et si son meilleur ami vient à avoir des ennuis, il va faire des crises d'empathies. J'ai entendu Trowa en parler à Wufei et il se trouve que notre petit arabe sort avec Trowa donc même cas de figure qu'avec moi.  
  
_Il ne reste plus que Wufei et moi mais ce ne sera pas vraiment ça.  
  
Cathy se leva.  
  
_Vous oubliez une chose, c'est qu'il sait ce défendre.  
  
_C'est exact cependant si l'attaque vient d'une personne qu'il considère comme son amie, il ne risque pas de le sentir venir.  
  
Ils soupirèrent, la voie était sans issue, tout tournait autour de la personne qu'ils avaient engagé pour les protéger et non pas pour qu'il devienne la faille.  
  
_Laissons faire le temps, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.  
  
Chacun retourna à son poste avec pour mission première surveillé Duo sans pour autant baissé leur garde sur les princesses.  
  
Durant le repas, Ran se débrouilla pour que Duo porte une mouche sur lui. En passant il avait glissé l'objet dans le chouchou que le garçon portait tout le temps et ainsi pouvoir le surveiller sans qu'il ne le sache.  
  
Caroline se coucha, Duo lui attendait Quatre, cette réunion secrète lui rappelait celles qu'il faisait avec lui avant.  
  
On toqua, Duo ouvrit, le blond était devant la porte, Duo sortit et ils partirent en silence pour s'installer dans une pièce vide ou le blond savait que personne ne viendrait car après tout c'était son secteur. Ils s'assirent à la lumière d'une bougie seulement. Le blond commença la conversation.  
  
_Comment cela ce fait il qu'ayant refusé la mission, tu te retrouve ici ?  
  
Duo s'attendait à cette question mais n'avait pas prévu de réponse, son meilleur ami le voyait bien, Duo était embarrassé et un Duo embarrassé c'était rare, très rare. Il posa alors une autre question.  
  
_Miss Bella et toi, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
  
_Avant l'Eglise Maxwell.  
  
_Où ?  
  
Duo soupira, il avait accepté ce rendez vous sachant pertinemment ce que cela représenterait.  
  
_Cathy et Solo m'ont élevés jusqu'à L'église Maxwell après l'épidémie qui eu raison de Solo, Cathy m'a confiée à eux et on c'est séparé.  
  
_Elle est comme une mère pour toi ?  
  
_Yes je la croyais morte et regarde ce qu'elle est devenue, c'est une princesse.  
  
Quatre se déplaça et enlaça Duo.  
  
_Et toi comment as tu su ! ! ? ? ?  
  
_Tes yeux !  
  
Duo sourit.  
  
_Je vois améthyste c'est plutôt rare.  
  
_Oui et puis j'ai fais des recherches, mes s?urs ne connaissent aucune Lylith Clay, des Clay oui mais pas de Lylith et puis je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien.  
  
Duo se laissa aller un peu plus dans les bras du blond, se retrouver ainsi lui rappelait trop de souvenirs.  
  
_Je ne voulais pas partir mais il m'a fait si mal.  
  
Quatre comprit de suite de ce que voulait parler Duo, le blond laissa Duo pleurer doucement.  
  
Dans un autre endroit, une silhouette écoutait la discussion, Ran ne perdait rien. On frappa à la porte et Kazu entra.  
  
_Toi aussi, ne ?  
  
_Et ouaip, je tiens à me faire pardonner.  
  
_Rrrooo ! Le grand Kazu laisse sa prise.  
  
_Vip j'aime bien Duo mais je préfère les filles.  
  
Ran sourit.  
  
_Et tu en as une en vue !  
  
_Ouaip on peut rien te cacher.  
  
_Et c'est ?  
  
Kazu s'assit prêt de l'écran qui laissait paraître toutes les cameras.  
  
_Celle qui m'aidera dans mon entreprise.  
  
_Si tu te met dans la tête de faire quelque chose je ne te dérange plus.  
  
_Kyodai no baka ! ! (Imbécile de frère)  
  
_Allez chut maintenant.  
  
Les sanglots de Duo cessèrent et Quatre continua de le bercer.  
  
_Tu sais Duo, tu lui as fait mal mais en même temps il ne connaît rien en sentiment.  
  
_Il m'a dit qu'il me détestait Quatre, il me déteste parce que je l'ai rendu faible.  
  
_Il te l'a dit quand ?  
  
_Lorsque vous l'avez envoyé me ramener mes vêtements, on a dîné au bord de la piscine, c'était magique et il a tout gâché tout, il me déteste.  
  
Quatre lui caressa le front.  
  
_Chut je suis sur que non, il est juste perdu comme toi.  
  
_Mais......  
  
_Laisse le temps mais ne te fais pas mal pour ça !  
  
_J'y peux rien.  
  
_Chut ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Le natté se laissa bercer et finit par s'endormir paisiblement, il le ramena dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, deux bras l'enlacèrent.  
  
_Alors ?  
  
_Heero a intérêt à vite découvrir ces sentiments sinon je le trucide.  
  
Trowa l'embrassa dans le cou.  
  
_Tu me dois un tour de garde.  
  
_Pas de probleme.  
  
_Je blaguais.  
  
_Si tu te mes à blaguer alors y a de l'espoir de coté d'Heero.  
  
_Abruti !  
  
_Je t'aime.  
  
Quatre se tourna et l'embrassa, Trowa répondit à son baiser. Il fallait que Duo connaisse ce bonheur.  
  
Un ombre observa la scène en souriant, son plan était en marche.  
  
A Suivre  
  
Yami : Et voilà un chapitre de plus avec beaucoup de choses ! ! !  
  
Aku : Faut voir le temps que tu as mis pour l'écrire. ^^  
  
Yami : Dur ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Cette fic va me tuer ! !^^o  
  
Aku : Ben je pense aussi ! !^^  
  
Yami : attention ai quelque chose a dire à mes lecteurs, c'est important ne zappé pas ! ! Oki ! ! Bon je rentre en examen blanc, oui ce n'est qu'un exam blanc mais c'est le premier donc je vais réviser cette semaine et je ne pense pas pouvoir updaté la semaine prochaine, il se peut aussi que la semaine suivante non plus donc je m'excuse mais je pense que vous comprenez ! !^^ Promis je fais ce que je peux ! !^^  
  
Voilà reviews please ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Kisu ! 


	10. Deux âmes qui se cherchent sans jamais s...

Miss colonie  
  
Me voila de retour pour de bon cette fois, promis !!!^^ Alors je tiens à vous dire que je m'excuse d'avoir été si longue mais la suite est là !! Donc je vous dis tout de suite cette fic compte 14 chapitres !!^^ Et qu'elle sera publier à 1 chapitre par semaine sauf en cas de force majeur et problème de pc !!!^^  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
misao girl : Me revoilà avec le chapitre !!! J'ai trouvé un plan très compliqué mais je peux te dire que la suite ben je crois que c'est pire !!^^ Aime bien le compliqué !! Kisu !!!  
  
poufette : Voila le chapitre très en retard, ou i je sais mais bon l'inspi c'est vitale et je l'avais pas mais là ça va !! Donc ben donne moi ton avis comme d'hab. et puis le Yaoi arrive lentement mais sûrement !!^^ Kisu !  
  
Yuna Chan 02 : Missi pour ta review même si je suis très en retard !! Kisu !!  
  
Alana : ^^ Voila la suite !!! Kisu encore pour ta review !!^^  
  
Ouky : Ben voila la suite en espérant que la suite te plaira toujours autant !! Kisu !!^^  
  
Yami-Rose1 : The faille oui je sais pauvre Pitti Duo !!^^ Bref la suite avec bien trop de retard à mon goût mais elle est là quand même !!^^  
  
Fuu-san : et ben j'espère que la suite vous plaira !! Missi encore de donner votre avis !!Kisu !!  
  
Yohina : et ben voila la suite !!^^ En espérant qu'elle te plaira comme le début !!!^^  
  
Alors je m'excuse de faire des réponses aussi courtes mais je pense que vous préférez lire la suite que les réponses !!^^ Alors bonne lecture, du moins j'espère !!^^  
  
Chapitre10: Deux âmes qui se cherchent sans jamais se voir.  
  
Duo se leva, bizarrement il ne trouva pas Caroline dans le lit voisin, ni d'ailleurs dans la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui était le deuxième jour du concours et il devait avoir une spécialité à présenter mais quoi? Son regard se posa sur la boite à musique lui rappelant l'endroit ou il l'avait recruté pour cette mission, après tout pourquoi?  
  
On toqua à la porte, Kazu entra tout sourire.  
  
_Ça va ma puce?  
  
_Je ne suis pas ta puce!!!!!  
  
Le sourire de Kazu s'agrandit, Duo avait vraiment ce côté mignon, Kawai et rebelle mais Heero était dans son coeur et qu'il le veuille ou non, il se mettrait ensemble.  
  
_Allons range tes griffes Mr le chat, Cathy aimerait savoir ce que tu as choisi comme spécialité et si tu veux quelconques accessoires.  
  
Duo dévisagea le métisse, il ne vit rien de méchant et pervers, Kazu remarqua les gestes du garçon, il s'assit sur le lit.  
  
_Cesse un peut, tu veux des excuses, ok, j'ai déconné l'autre soir mais c'est fini, ok, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue et une fille et elle est libre!  
  
Il appuya bien sur le libre pour faire sentir ses allusions, Duo rosit très nettement et Kazu se félicita. Il se releva et se plaça devant l'américain.  
  
_C'est bien ça, donc se sera quoi ta spécialité aujourd'hui?  
  
_Je pense que je vais danser comme au bar.  
  
_Avec tes bâtons?  
  
_Vi!  
  
_Trop fort, on va te trouver ça mais tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont te reconnaître?  
  
_Si mais la comédie à assez durée.  
  
_Crois en toi et en toi seul et suis tes sentiments. Ce sont les grands principes des Clay.  
  
_Ça ressemble à la ligne de conduite d'Heero.  
  
_A croire qu'il ne suit pas ses sentiments tout le temps.  
  
Kazu ébouriffa la tignasse de Duo avant de s'âpreté à sortir, ce geste fraternel montra a l'américain qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux du moins de sexuel mais plus de fraternel, Duo sourit.  
  
_Kazu qui est l'heureuse élue?  
  
_Mystère????  
  
Le métisse ferma la porte laissant un Duo sur les nerfs de ne pas savoir mais il le saurait fois de shinigami, il le saurait.  
  
Il se dirigea doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'habilla, ce demandant toujours ou Caro avait bien pu passer. Il entra dans la salle à manger, Ryoko et Carine parlaient calmement, Duo s'installa à leurs cotés.  
  
_Bien dormi? demanda la japonaise.  
  
_Moui mais Caro a disparu!!  
  
Carine lui sourit.  
  
_Elle s'entraîne pour sa spécialité.  
  
_Qui est?  
  
_Le chant Oluha, le chant elle adore ça!  
  
Duo avala son bol de lait et Ryoko du lui essuyer ses moustaches en souriant. Heero et Réléna entrèrent à ce moment, le japonais semblait furax. Duo nota qu'il laissait vraiment paraître ses sentiments maintenant.  
  
_Dispute de couple!! Murmura Carine.  
  
_Tu blagues, ce beau gosse ne traînerait pas avec ça!!  
  
Duo soupira Ryoko observait sa protégé d'un oeil et gardait l'autre sur le garde, elle se racla la gorge.  
  
_Bonjour Melle Peacecraft.  
  
La princesse sursauta ne les ayant apparemment pas vu, Heero se tourna vers elle et ne lâcha pas Oluha avec qui il n'avait pas échanger de mot depuis ce fameux soir. Duo détourna le regard, ne pouvant s'en permettre plus. Ryoko avait suivit l'échange et fois d'elle ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.  
  
_Bonjour mesdemoiselles, prêtes pour le deuxième passage.  
  
_TOUJOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stessy venait de hurler, tenant la main d'Elody qui se maudissait d'avoir une petite amie aussi délurée.  
  
_Je vois ça!!  
  
Réléna tourna la tête ayant apparemment un problème avec l'homosexualité.  
  
_Je dois vous laissez soyez prête dans une heure.  
  
_Pas de problème princesse.  
  
Duo n'avait pas mâché ses mots, Heero le regarda un instant, l'attitude d'Oluha lui rappelait constamment le natté et ses paroles étaient identiques.  
  
_Mr Yui que pensez vous d'Oluha?  
  
Cette phrase fit sursauter les deux concernés même Réléna s'arrêta faignant de regarder quelque chose. Duo lança un regard assassin à Ryoko, Stessy en rajouta une couche.  
  
_Oui monsieur Yui que pensez vous de notre charmante amie!!!????  
  
Heero rosit légèrement.  
  
_Et bien................  
  
_Elle est en effet charmante, n'est ce pas Heero?  
  
Kazu passa un bras autour de l'épaule du japonais qui acquiesça.  
  
_Hey ma cousine voyez le pauvre vous le rendez muet!  
  
_Mr Yui, je crois que vous avez des préparatifs à faire!! Dit Réléna à la porte.  
  
_Hai!  
  
Heero se dégagea des bras de Kazu qui lui étaient étrangement familiers et rejoignit la princesse qui cachait sa rage. Ryoko donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Duo qui avait les yeux baissés et tentait de cacher ses rougeurs à l'aide de sa frange.  
  
_Bon j'y vais aussi, soyez prête.  
  
Ryoko fit un clin d'oeil à Kazu qui lui répondit avant de partir, la japonaise et Stessy relevèrent la tête d'Oluha.  
  
_Alors ma puce.  
  
_Tu es aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.  
  
_Elle est amoureuse!! Elle est amoureuse!! Chantonnèrent Carine et Elody.  
  
Duo sentit le feu lui monter de plus en plus aux joues, il se leva brusquement.  
  
_Bon c'est fini oui, tout le monde le sait, pas la peine de continuer à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.  
  
Les filles le regardèrent en souriant, Duo ne se sentit plus du tout, il venait d'avouer qu'il aimait Heero, My god il l'avait dit. Il partit en courrant dans sa chambre laissant des filles contentes d'elles et prêtent à passer au plan suivant à savoir un face à face entre les deux.  
  
Le bus partit peut de temps après vers le stade de France, à savoir hors de Paris. Le stade avait été choisit pour cette manche car il laissait le publique venir, la dernière manche se passerait au palais des congres car se serait fermé et plus facile à surveille encore une fois c'était OZ qui avait choisit.  
  
Les filles semblaient assez nerveuses car tout le monde savait que cette manche déterminerait les finalistes. Chacun revoyait ses textes, se remémorait ses pas bref c'était pas la joie dans le bus.  
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, on leur expliqua comment tout allait se dérouler pour ainsi commencer les répétitions.  
  
_Ecoutez moi bien, aujourd'hui nous commencerons avec vos tenues de soirée puis nous enchaînerons par vos spécialités et nous finirons par la chorégraphie. Demain la journée sera plus longue pour les finalistes alors donnez ce que vous pouvez ce soir.  
  
_Allez en scène les filles!!  
  
La répétition ce passa sans problème sachant que tout le monde voulait passer le tour, les efforts étaient redoublés, ensuite chacun partit dans son coin pour préparer sa spécialité. Duo récupéra son matériel des mains de Kazu. Puis le soir arriva, le stresse augmenta rudement. Le stade se remplit, c'était nettement plus impressionnant que Bercy et Duo remarqua que OZ avait doublé la garde et les unités de patrouille.  
  
La musique fut lancée et les filles défilèrent, Duo portait à présent une longue robe noire fendue jusqu'aux hanches et des manches longues. Les deux présentatrices présentèrent les demi finalistes qui partirent se changer ensuite.  
  
_Que de belles jeunes femmes!!  
  
_Et oui, ce soir, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous vous demanderons de voter pour les dix demi finaliste que vous voulez voir partir.  
  
_Elles vont chacune vous présentez un numéro plus épatant les uns que les autres, applaudissez bien fort la première Miss brésil qui nous amène la joie et la danse de son pays.  
  
Duo arrêta d'écouter Réléna pour se consacrer à sa préparation, à savoir laisser tout le monde pour s'enfermer dans sa propre salle. Il s'assit dos au mur. Il savait qu'avec ce numéro il le reconnaîtrait, il savait beaucoup de chose mais pas comment il réagirait. On frappa à la porte et on entra Duo ne fit pas attention plonger dans ses réflexions.  
  
Ryoko avait traîner le japonais qu'elle venait de croiser devant la salle où Oluha venait d'entrer elle venait de lui mitonner un truc du style : un rôdeur vient de rentrer dans cette salle. Dès qu'elle l'eut laissé, elle rejoignit les autres qui attendaient impatiemment ce qu'il allait en advenir.  
  
Heero avait écouté cette jeune fille et à présent, il se retrouvait face à elle, la fille qui lui rappelait tant le natté et qui faisait battre son coeur à en crever. Il avait tenté de percer à jour son coeur, ses sentiments mais tout était en fouillis. Duo sembla remarquer la présence devant lui, il se leva et fit face à Heero. Une vive rougeur apparue sur son visage, de plus il était en mini jupe volante un peu comme les majorette sauf que c'était noir et que le haut ne faisait office que de bandeau retenu pas de fine bretelles.  
  
Heero n'en cru pas ses yeux, magnifique, cette fille était magnifique, il se perdit dans le regard améthyste tout comme Duo le fit avec le sien cobalt. La tension était assez forte et l'esprit de Duo ne fonctionnait plus, il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler le fait que Heero l'avait trahit ni même pour le japonais qu'il était censé ne pas avoir de sentiment. Duo ne bougea pas, il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir, my god c'était dur. Heero n'arrivait pas non plus à réfléchir et il ne sait pas comment ce retrouva avec des lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait fais le grand saut sans s'en rendre compte et à présent il embrassait la jeune fille.  
  
Duo se laissa faire, il n'arrivait pas à le repousser, combien de temps ils s'embrassèrent personne ne leur dirait, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Leur langue dansait l'une contre l'autre et les garçons prirent lentement conscience qu'ils s'embrassaient. Duo ne le repoussa pas, au moins il l'aurait embrassé une fois vraiment passionnément et Heero se dit la même chose que quitte à mourir durant cette mission il aurait embrassé la jeune fille.  
  
_Oluha!! C'est ton tour!!  
  
Duo lâcha les lèvres du japonais un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle recula jusqu'à la porte attachant ses cheveux en une natte laissant deux mèches pendrent de chaque coté de son visage. Il sortit, Ryoko s'attendait à un regard menaçant, mais pas à une personne, le visage triste comme elle l'avait. Duo prit ses bâtons et alla sur scène en croisant Quatre à qui il ne parla pas.  
  
_Voici à présent Miss Colonie!!  
  
Duo arriva en courrant un grand sourire aux lèvres et commença à jongler avec ses bâtons.  
  
Quatre qui avait vu Duo passer fut surpris de voir Heero arriver à son tour, il comprit vite ce qui c'était passé, il voulu l'éloigner de la scène mais le japonais ne se laissa pas faire. Kazu et son frère suivaient la scène des cameras, ils avaient vu le baiser et ce demandaient ce qui allait se passer. Le groupe de fille se demandait si elles avaient bien fait. Ils regardèrent le show de Oluha.  
  
Duo après avoir fait le début de sa chorégraphie parfaitement, alluma les bâtons en appuyant sur un bouton, la foule retint son souffle et ne lâcha pas la danse endiablée que la jeune fille faisait, il n'y arrivait pas, la grâce, le désir, le vice. C'était la luxure réincarnée. Lorsque Duo s'arrêta pour le final plus personne ne respirait et personne n'applaudit d'ailleurs trop subjugué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Duo salua, dans sa tête raisonnait la phrase" ça y est il le savent". Il quitta la scène rapidement pour directement s'enfermer dans sa salle. Il ferma la porte brusquement, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Une présence dans la salle lui fit lever les yeux, il tomba sur deux cobalts remplient d'incompréhension. Tout s'arrêta autour deux juste une phrase, un mot, un souffle.  
  
_Duo?  
  
A suivre...........  
  
Yami: Je sais je suis sadique, je vous ai fait poireauté trois plombes pour ce chapitre et je m'arrange pour vous le couper méchamment!!!^^  
  
Aku: Mais bon, le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine donc soyez patient l'inspi est de retour enfin pour le moment.  
  
Duo: Vais pi être plus trop souffrir!!  
  
Yami: Je sais spas mon chou on verra!!  
  
Aku: N'oubliez pas la review même si on a été méchant de vous coupez là et d'avoir été si long!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Kisu 


	11. Quand tout commence à se dévoiler

Miss colonie  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Yami-Rose1: kikou et oui je suis de retour! Avec mon esprit de folle furieuse!! lol!!Meuu nan faut pas avoir peur, quoi que!!^^o tu verras bien la suite mais moi je trouve que ben bref la suite me plait, j'aime bien comment ça part!!!^^ Kisu  
  
yohina : Missi pour ta review et je dois dire que la fin de l'autre chapitre, je l'adore!!! En faites tu vois pour ce chapitre, j'avais le début et la fin mais pas le milieu donc j'avais déjà envi de la faire finir ainsi avant même de le taper!!! Sinon la fin de celui là est mieux mais bon c'est à vous de voir parce que pour tout chapitre il faut bien une fin!!!!^^ Kisu!  
  
raziel : Je trouve pas que j'ai accéléré le cour de l'histoire faut bien qu'il y est une fin un jour!!^^ Mais si j'ai vraiment accéléré je m'en excuse mais c'est dure de reprendre quelque chose après presque deux moi de laissé en suspend mais bon!! Kisu!!  
  
Alana : Décidément personne n'a aimé ma fin!!^^o Mais bon moi j'en suis fière voila et je le dis!!!!!Na!! Sinon je ne trouve pas que c'est vraiment ce casser le cul d'écrire, bref chacun sa façon de voir mais moi j'adore ça, c'et une passion et je pense que je continuerais longtemps à le faire!!Ya pas d'age pour écrire des fanfiqueuses, ne? Voila donc le chapitre suivant et pi si il a du retard Aku me protégera!!! Lui aussi il est missant quand on me fait du mal!!!Na!!!lol arrêtons les gamineries!!!^^ Kisu  
  
ouky: le retour de moi!!!!!! Et vip mais je sais que c'est court mais bon!!^^ Kisu!!  
  
lu : très longues absence!!^^ Vip c'est sur mais bon, je déteste laissé une fic en suspens comme ça!!^^ Voila donc la suite avec the discussion!! Dit moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre!! Kisu!!  
  
poufette : Tu me flatte dis donc!! Les chibi eyes rien que ça!!!lol!!^^ Ben écoute je voyais pas la fin autrement par rapport à la suite et tout et tout! Mais je suis fier de moi!! Na!! Sinon ben la suite la voila faut parfois savoir être patient surtout avec moi!!^^ T'imagines j'aurais eu la page blanche là pour ce chapitre ci!! lol!! Je ne marre pas, c'est pareil pour moi!! Allez la suite que voila, je te laisse lire!!^^ Kisu  
  
Aalenir : Contente que ça t'a plus et que tu n'es eu aucun problème pour imaginer Duo en réincarnation de la luxure!! Il est trop bavant ce mec!!^^ Bref sinon pour le couple tu verra mais tu as tords de me faire confiance!!lol!! Meu nan je blague!! Et ouip c'est bien un remix de miss détective, ça m'est venu en regardant ce film faut dire que je m'ennuyais et je cherchais un moyen de faire une fic alors c'est venu tout cuit sur un plateau !!!^^ Sinon ben si tu as une pitite idée sur la fin c'est déjà ça, on verra si elle était bonne!!^^ Kisu!!  
  
ChtiteElfie : la suite la voila mais que va t il se passer entre Duo et Heero!!!^^o Vous le saurez en lisant la suite!!!!lol!! Kisu  
  
misao girl : ça ma fait plaisir de te répondre!!! Sinon ben la suite la voila, y a pas de raison qu'il y ai du retard sauf si je suis pas là dans ce cas y aura certes un retard!!lol!! Kisu à toi et espère bonne lecture!!^^  
  
Leenaren : Vraiment très très heureuse que tu es aimé!!^^ Franchement mais je sais que la fin est très missante mais bon faut bien une fin!!^^ Le temps d'écrire la suite, c'est gentille mais je vais te dire un secret elle est déjà tapé faut juste la corriger, répondre aux reviews!! Mais bon je laisse un délais d'une semaine à chaque fois parce que ben c'est pas ma seule fic et je ne fais pas que dans le Gundam, je fais aussi dans le Harry Potter donc il faut que je coordonne toutes les écritures, les vérif et que j'ai le PC ou il y a le correcteur d'ortho parce que bien sur il est pas partout!!^^o PC de merde!!lol!! Voila missi pour ta review ça fait ultra plaisir et pis dit toi que tu as loupé les deux mois de pages blanches!!^^o Kisu  
  
Carina D : Très grand merci pour ta review!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies cette fic parce que quand je l'ai commencé, je m'attendais pas à un tel succès!!!! Voila kisu et bonne lecture!!^^  
  
J'ai oublié personne j'espère !!^^  
  
Voila le chapitre suivant vous avez vu même pas en retard!!!  
  
Bon gomen mais je vais encore vous saouler mais je voulais faire de la pub et oui j'en fais quand une fic me plait bien!!! J'en lis pas beaucoup sur ff.net en ce moment, je suis plus dans Harry Potter donc je m'excuse de ne pas lire les auteurs qui me reviews et les autres!!^^ Donc voila la pub!! Faites un tour sur Agence Matrimonial Maxwell ça vaut le coût, c'est de Poufette et franchement c'est bien!! (Pub gratuite et sans obligation d'achat!!lol!! Poufette je suis désolé mais je voulais trop faire cette pub, j'adore ta fic!!^^)  
  
Chapitre 11: Quand tout commence à se dévoiler.  
  
_Duo?  
  
Le châtain ne sut quoi dire, le brun le regardait et il pouvait sentir tout l'étonnement et les questions muettes qu'il se posait. Duo fit un pas en arrière voulant atteindre la porte mais Heero fut le plus rapide et il le bloqua contre le mur.  
  
_Tu ne fuiras pas cette fois!!!  
  
La voix tremblait de rage, Duo tressaillit cette fois il ne pourrait pas fuir.  
  
Kazu et son frère virent la scène, le frangin s'apprêta à descendre mais Kazu le retint et ferma la camera de cette pièce.  
  
_Laisse les s'expliquer!  
  
_Tu as raison nous ne pouvons pas être toujours là!  
  
Quatre entendit le bruit sourd de quelqu'un tapant dans le mur, les voix ils ne les entendraient pas car tout était bien isolé mais la il faisait du bruit. Le blond vit Stessy, Ryoko et Elody se diriger vers la salle mais les stoppa.  
  
_Poussez vous Mr Winner!!  
  
_Non je pense que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait en mesure d'entrer dans cette salle.  
  
_Mais si!!! Oluha est enfermé dedans et ...  
  
_Nan !!!! Dites vous que vous vouliez qu'ils se mettent ensemble mais que vous ne savez pas tout d'eux alors resté en dehors de ça, entendu!  
  
Les filles ne purent en dire plus, le blond pouvait être très gentil, doux et calme mais il ne fallait pas l'énerver.  
  
Dans la salle Duo sentait le souffle du japonais contre sa joue, il releva un peu la tête pour être transpercé par le regard du japonais.  
  
_Tu ne partiras pas, je veux des explications.  
  
Duo sentit le sang faire un tour dans ses veines, il repoussa le garçon, la colère montante.  
  
_Tu me demandes de m'expliquer alors que c'est toi qui m'as lâchement balancé!!!!  
  
_Tu as refusé la mission et tu es partit Duo, tu as déserté!!  
  
_Et alors ça te gène, je préfère encore bosser pour eux que de protéger Réléna.  
  
_Alors tu travailles avec Ran et Kazu pour protéger Cathy Bella!  
  
_Oui ça te pose un problème?  
  
Le japonais se tut, le regard de Duo lui faisait mal finalement il c'était emporté contre lui mais il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre d'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais su! Une question seulement lui traversa l'esprit le baiser pourquoi?  
  
Duo le vit réfléchir, ils tournaient en rond a chaque fois c'était pareille, ils s'engueulaient. La voix d'Heero le sortit de sa rêverie.  
  
_Pourquoi avoir répondu à mon baiser?  
  
Duo resta sans voix face à cette question, il se reprit vite.  
  
_Et toi pourquoi m'avoir embrassé, parce que j'étais Oluha Clay et que tu avais flashé sur moi?  
  
_Je t'ai posé la question avant !!!!!!!!!  
  
_Et alors 'est pas pour ça que je dois répondre le premier Monsieur Heero Yui!!!  
  
_Normalement si!  
  
_Et si tu laissais de coté le normalement et que tu te mettais dans la tête que tout n'est pas rationnel et qu'il peut y avoir des changements. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je devrais te répondre le premier alors que toi tu ne me réponds jamais!  
  
Heero se dit au fond de lui que le natté n'avait pas foncièrement tord mais c'était contre ses principes. Duo vit bien le japonais réfléchir, il soupira.  
  
_Et c'est toi qui disais que tu suivais tes sentiments et ben laisse moi te dire qu'il y a un gouffre entre tes paroles et tes actions. Je te hais Heero, tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse, je ne te parle plus, je ne te connais plus, tu n'es plus rien.  
  
Il le gifla les larmes aux yeux et sortit de la salle en courrant devant les autres, Quatre fit comprendre aux autres de ne pas la chercher, elle avait besoin d'être seule et il avait encore le temps étant passer dans les premiers et ayant la pose pour le dépouillement, le laisser tout simplement se remettre. Le blond entra dans la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui puis regarda le brun, son empathie hurlait la détresse du japonais même si celui ci ne le laissait pas paraître. Il avait mal très mal, ce que lui avait dit Duo avait du lui transpercer le coeur. Le blond s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui fondit en larme pour la première fois.  
  
_Chut Heero, explique moi ce qui c'est passé!! Chut!! Chut!!  
  
Ils glissèrent au sol et le brun raconta tout, tout depuis le début de l'offre de mission, du balancement et puis le départ de Duo, le vide occasionné par ça et enfin il finit avec Oluha tout ce qu'elle lui rappelait finalement si il avait embrassé Oluha c'était parce qu'elle lui rappelait Duo, son sourire, sa façon de parler tout, et pour finir la cette journée, le baiser, la spécialité, la découverte et l'engueulade. Le blond commençait vraiment à se demander si toute cette histoire aurait une fin heureuse ou si ils allaient continuer à se tourner autour, et à faire des complications à chaque fois!  
  
_Je n'ai pas su lui dire pourquoi Quatre, il voulais que je lui dise pourquoi et je n'ai pas pu!!!  
  
_Calme toi Heero!! Chut!! Chut!!  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""  
  
Duo courrait les larmes aux yeux, il traversa des couloirs vides et encore vides pour fuir loin, I run I hide but i never lie, never lie, mais là c'était trop compliqué. Pourquoi cet abrutis de japonais ne lui avait pas tout simplement répondu, étais ce si dur de dire qu'il tenait à lui seulement ? Qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait ? Non pour lui ça n'existait pas !! Il n'avait pas de regret. Un bruit le fit s'arrêter, deux personnes parlaient plus loin, il se stoppa et écouta, cherchant d'ou cela venait. Les pas venait dans sa direction, il se recula et se cacha dans un coin sombre.  
  
_Tu es sur de ton plan!  
  
_Oui c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais, demain il sera trop tard!  
  
_Et tu es sur que sa marchera ?  
  
Duo reconnu les voix de Carine et de Laura l'italienne, il n'avait vraiment jamais fait très attention à elle. Mais Carine, il ne s'y attendait pas elle qui était tellement gentille et cruche.  
  
_Je suis sur que ça marchera, il ne se doutera de rien.  
  
_Ils ne se remettrons pas de sa mort et demain, ce sera la galère pour eux et tout pourra se dérouler comme prévu!  
  
Elles rirent.  
  
_Oluha Clay ou plutôt Duo Maxwell sera tuer aujourd'hui sur scène d'une balle en plein coeur!!  
  
Duo manqua un battement, elles savaient et en avaient après lui.  
  
_Il sera abattu par le tireur comme prévu devant tout le monde, j'ai vu qu'il était nominé pour la finale, il sera dissimulé juste dans la ligne droite d'Oluha, elle n'y rechapera pas. Il ne manque plus qu'à prévenir la dernière et tout sera bien!  
  
Elles disparurent du couloir, Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il venait d'entendre parler de sa propre mort. Il se mit a courir vers la salle de sécurité ou Kazu et Ran devaient se trouver, il entra sans frapper en effet les deux garçons étaient là.  
  
_Oluha???  
  
_Tu devrais être entrain de te préparer pour.......  
  
_Je vais mourir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il avait lâché ça d'un coup, Kazu tomba de sa chaise et Ran se dépêcha de fermer la porte.  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu dis?  
  
_J'ai croisé Laura et Carine, elles parlaient d'un plan, et de ma mort.  
  
_Alors ce sont elles!!  
  
_Nan, pas seulement il manque une troisième personne, elles sont trois et et et et....  
  
Kazu le fit s'assoire.  
  
_Calme toi!  
  
Duo reprit son souffle et son sang froid.  
  
_Elles veulent me tuer, je suis censé mourir là sur scène.  
  
Les deux garçons restèrent muets puis Ran prit la parole.  
  
_J'ai un plan, ça te dirais de jouer les morts?  
  
Une petite flamme brillait dans les yeux du métisse, jouer les morts, pourquoi pas.  
  
_Je vais t'expliquer, je vais te mettre un équipement spéciale sur toi, lorsque tu recevras la balle tu ressentiras tout seulement elle sera arrêté par le gilet par balle.  
  
_Avec du sang comme au cinéma, je vais chercher ça j'en ai pour trois minutes il doit y en a voir dans le bus avec les équipements des Clay.  
  
Kazu sortit et Ran continua.  
  
_Tu vas mourir, tu auras juste une période de sommeil, ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas grand chose mais je vais te remettre une gélule dès que tu sentiras l'impact casse là dans ta bouche, le liquide va se répandre en toi, c'est une toxine interdite à ce jour car elle fait plonger les gens dans un profond sommeil et on a l'impression qu'ils sont mort même le meilleur des médecins ne décèlera pas que tu est en vie. Tu vas rester conscient ou pas cela dépendra de toi mais ton organisme lui sera mort. Je te passerais l'antidote une fois seul. Les autres ne devront rien savoir, Cathy sera mise au courrant si je vois qu'elle ne supporte pas ta mort. Mais pour que ce plan fonctionne il te faut renoncer à jouer les miss colonie.  
  
Duo avait tout bien écouté, tout bien assimilé, ne plus jouer les miss colonie ne le gênait pas si cela permettait à des vies d'être sauvées.  
  
_Mission accepté.  
  
Kazu revint avec le matos et la robe de finale. Il se déshabilla et il passa le gilet qui le protégerait juste le coeur, là, ou il devait tirer, ils ne viseraient pas la tête donc ça allait. Il mit la robe par dessus, la jolie robe noire à bustier de manière à ce que l'on ne voit pas le bandeau par balle dirons nous! Une fois Duo prêt, Ran lui donna la gélule.  
  
_Elle durera dans ta bouche tant que tu ne l'aura pas cassé.  
  
_Oki!  
  
_Tu es paré?  
  
_Paré.  
  
_Alors vas y tu va être en retard.  
  
Duo sortit et les deux garçons se préparèrent eux aussi à arriver au plus vite auprès du natté.  
  
Duo rejoignit les filles un sourire aux lèvres, la tension était présente entre les candidate mais lui il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Carine discutait avec Caroline et Ryoko.  
  
_Oluha te voila!!!! Cria presque la japonaise.  
  
_Alors ça va, on ta vue partir en courant.........  
  
_Venez c'est notre tour.  
  
Les filles comprirent vite qu'elle ne désirait pas en parler.  
  
Cathy et Réléna présentèrent les 20 demi finalistes de nouveau et la chorégraphie fut lancée. Duo donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour jouer le jeu comme d'hab la petite gélule dans sa bouche coincé sous sa langue prête à l'usage.  
  
La musique se tut enfin et les deux princesses s'avancèrent pour donne le nom, cette fois des dix finalistes.  
  
_Tadam qui sera nos finalistes?  
  
_Allons Melle Bella ouvrons ces enveloppes.  
  
_Oui, ne faisons pas attendre le publique.  
  
_Alors Miss Angleterre.  
  
Draco vit l'anglaise sortir du rang et se placer devant.  
  
_Miss France!  
  
Caroline fit de même.  
  
_Miss espagne.  
  
La tension commença à augmenter en même temps que les applaudissements.  
  
_Miss chine.  
  
_Miss Italie.  
  
On arrivait à cinq plus que cinq candidates, la tension redoubla. Duo ne pensait plus qu'a repère le tireur.  
  
_Miss Japon.  
  
Il lâcha son inspection pour féliciter Ryoko.  
  
_Miss Canada.  
  
La ça commençait à devenir l'euphorie totale.  
  
_Miss Etats unies.  
  
Stessy l'embrassa avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Elody et de Ryoko.  
  
_Miss Sank  
  
Carine avança faignant d'être ému.  
  
_Et pour finir celle que vous avez le plus appréciez Miss Colonie.  
  
Le cœur de Duo s'arrêta et avança. Ryoko se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et les autres firent de même. Le publique se leva et applaudit.  
  
_Tu te rends compte tu là plus appréciez cela ..........  
  
Les paroles ne parvenaient plus aux oreilles de Duo, il vit le canon brillant parmi la foule si il restait dans les bras des filles elles seraient blesser. Il s'éloigna d'elles pour respirer.  
  
_Allons mesdemoiselles un peu de tenue en ligne pour saluer.  
  
Elles s'alignèrent et Duo fixa le tueur qui tira. Il reçu la balle en plein cœur, fit exploser la gélule en tombant en arrière. Son corps fut prit de convulsions et la poche de sang explosa sous sa robe. Les filles hurlèrent et s'agglutinèrent autour de lui. Kazu les dispersa et se plaça au dessus de Duo.  
  
_Ça va cousine.  
  
_Je vois flou et j'ai mal.  
  
Kazu le regarda et Ran arriva avec une civière, ils le mirent dessus et Duo perdit connaissance. Le choque à sa tête en tombant avait été plutôt brutal. Kazu entendit juste un souffle, un mot.  
  
_Mission réussit.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Yami: "Fière d'elle" Voila la fin du chapitre!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku: Arrête de jouer les filles toute fière ça te va pas!!!^^  
  
Yami: Maieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu c'est missant ça Aku chou!!!  
  
Aku: Je ne dis que la vérité et je suis celui qui te connaît le mieux alors chut hein!!!^^  
  
Yami: Je dis plus rien pour la peine, je te boude voila!!!  
  
Duo: Bon les gosses c'est pas finit tout ça!!  
  
Aku: Tu peux parler, t'es pareille avec Heero!!  
  
Heero : hmm !  
  
Duo: Yami viens on s'en va!  
  
Duo et Yami qui partent bouder ailleurs et Heero et Aku qui restent comme des glandus!!  
  
Heero: On fait quoi maintenant?  
  
Aku: Plan de secours!  
  
Heero: Hai!  
  
Aku et Heero en coeur: Yami!!! Duo!! Revenez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kisu 


	12. gomen

Kikou !!!  
  
Bon je m'excuse que ce ne soit pas un chapitre mais j'ai de gros soucis et je tenais cette fois à prévenir que je serais en retard d'une semaine au moins et je posterais tous mes chapitres en retard le plus vite possible !  
  
Donc je tiens tout de même à vous expliquez parce que c'est plus simple. Alors je passe mon permis de conduire pour la conduite accompagné et cette c***e de secrétaire ne respecte pas le contrat (le patron est pareille que la secrétaire). Bref je suis dans la merde, on a gueulé et ça ne change rien. Je passe mon code mardi et je ne suis absolument pas prête mais ils veulent se débarrasser de moi donc je passe mon code et que je l'ai ou pas je suis dégagé.  
  
Voila mes problèmes je sais que ça ne vous intéresse pas beaucoup mais je tenais à vous donner la raison, donc je vais me bouffer du code tout le week end !!^^  
  
Donc Gomen pour le retard j'en suis la première navrée parce que j'adore écrire mes fics et là je peux pas !!!  
  
Voila missi de votre compréhension !!!^^  
  
Kisu  
  
Yami Aku 


	13. Crucify my love où quand l'amour ouvre e...

Réponses aux reviews :

Ouky : Pitit Duo tout mort, la réaction de Heero dans cet épisode !! Kisu

Yami-Rose1 : Voila la suite !!^^ J'espère qu'elle ne te déplaira pas franchement moi je la trouve toute kawia mais c'est mon point de vue !!! En plus la fin est proche !!!^^ Kisu

siria black : Roméo ? Pourquoi es tu Roméo ? lol !! J'aime bien cette tragédie mais bon, je n'en suis pas fan non plus donc ben tu verras bien ce qui se passe en lisant ce chapitre !!!^^ Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre mais bon pitit chapitre est l !!! Kisu !!

misao girl : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'es captiv !! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi franchement je le trouve choupi !! Bref je m'égare !! Voila bonne lecture !!!Kisu !

Yuna Chan 02 : Vais pas te dire la fin !! Tu verras bien pour le happy end !!! Kisu !!

Alana : Voila enfin la suite !! En espérant que ça te plaira et je suis désolé de t'avoir dégoûté du suspense !!! Kisu !!

Aalenir : Je suis contente que le fait que Carine soit impliqué dedans t'es surpris moi je l'avais dans l'otique depuis le début parce que je me disais qu'en en faisant un perso sympa pas grand monde l'accuserait !! Sinon ben oui je suis sadique mais faut bien une pitite dose de sadisme dans les fics, ne ? Kisu !!

Azazel : Moi j'aime bien tué Duo même pour de faut en faite j'aime bien le faire souffrir !! Sûrement parce que c'est le perso qui me ressemble le plus !!^^ Voila Kisu !!

ChtiteElfie : J'ai pensé ne pas vous dire le plan et tout, vous faire croire que Duo était vraiment mort mais ça raccourcissait la fic de beaucoup !! Et ça ne collait pas avec la suite !! Bref du moment que t'aimes !!Kisu !!

khisanth : Contente que ça te plaise vraiment !!! La suite la voila !! Kisu et bonne lecture !!^^

poufette : Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime faire de la pub pour les fics qui me tiennent à coeur vraiment !!^^ Et puis missi pour tout tes compliments ils me vont droit au coeur !!!! Sinon pour HP pas grave mais moi j'adore c'est pour ça !! Grande fane de Draco !!! Kisu !!!!!!!!!

Leenaren : vi heureusement que tu as loupé les deux mois !! Alors voici la suite !! Kisu !!

yuki-san3 : Mes deux pitite filles préférée !! Pleuré pas la voila la suite !!^^

sandra : Ben missi !! Y a plein de super et ça fait plaisir !! Bonne lecture !!^^

Fuu-san : La suite et les réactions !! Bonne lecture et puis c'est vrai Heero no baka !!!^^

Yohina : Missi !!^^

Kari30150 : Missi !! Mais bon contente j'ai eu mon code !!!! 

Bon je fais un petit topo pour tout le monde !!!!^^

Missi vraiment beaucoup pour vos encouragements et pour le reste !!

Je tenais juste à vous faire part de mon enthousiasme parce que j'ai eu mon code avec seulement 2 fautes mais bon je les taffé tout le week end !!!!!!! Et puis j'ai enfin 17 ans depuis le 22 mars !!!!!! ^^ Happy moi !! 

Aku : moi aussi j'ai 17 ans m'oublie pas !!

Yami : Jamais je ne t'oublierais mon pitit chou !!!^^

Aku : Mouai allez bonne lecture !!!!!!

**Miss colonie**

Chapitre 11: Crucify my love où quand l'amour ouvre enfin les portes

Apres l'incident tout le monde était rentré chez sois. Les informations ne parlaient plus que de ça, la mort d'Oluha Clay, miss colonie, les médecins avaient été formels : la jeune fille était belle et bien morte, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Plus de pou, plus de battement de cœur, plus de vie, tout était parti. Cathy était restée près d'elle tout le temps et là encore elle s'y trouvait en larme. Cette mort avait jeté un froid chez tout le monde, Quatre était effondré dans les bras de Trowa, Wufei ne voulait pas le croire et Heero c'était enterré dans un mutisme interminable. Ryoko et la troupe se consolaient et pleuraient, personne n'arrivait à croire que leur amie, que la jeune fille si populaire, si pleine de vie était à présent étendu inerte dans une chambre, plus loin dans le quartier de sécurité, dans une chambre ou seul Ran et Kazu avaient la clé.

Cathy regarda une dernière fois le visage de son bébé, de son enfant, de cet enfant dont elle avait pris soin, de la personne qu'elle avait retrouvé et qui faisait partit de sa famille. Duo était si pale on avait l'impression qu'il dormait. Kazu et Ran étant médecin obligatoirement dans leur formation de garde du corps s'était occupé personnellement de la jeune fille disant qu'étant leur cousine personne ne devait la touché sauf pour donné un autre avis mais c'était tout.

Duo allongé pale sur le lit, ses cheveux étalés autour de lui, lui donnait un aspect féerique et inaccessible. Cathy se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue il fallait qu'elle fasse le discourt avec Réléna. Le concours se devait de continuer coûte que coûte. Elle croisa Ran dans le couloir.

_Tu tiens le choc.

_Il le faut bien, Duo était fort, jamais il n'aurait voulu que je flanche, jamais, alors je ne flancherais pas.

Ran la serra dans ses bras, Cathy était forte, elle passerait cette épreuve et ensuite il se ferait pardonné pour lui avoir fait subir ça.

_J'y vais!

_Bonne chance.

Ran laissa Cathy et entra dans la pièce, il ferma tout à double tour et s'assit près du corps. Il déplaça une mèche de cheveux et remonta la chemise qui recouvrait le corps du garçon ainsi que les bandages fait à la vas vite. La balle avait bien été tiré mais ce que n'avait pas prévu Ran et Kazu c'est qu'elle serait si forte, elle avait été seulement ralentit puis avait ricoché sur la plaque de fer rentrant plus bas dans la chair du garçon mais cela ne le mettait pas en danger. Il lui ouvrit la bouche et déposa sur la langue un produit.

_Duo, si tu m'entends, tu vas revenir petit à petit à toi, tu risque d'avoir quelques hallucinations mais c'est tout, la chambre est insonorisé personne ne t'entendra, tu sera seul.

Il se leva et partit refermant bien la porte derrière lui, plus personne ne viendrait ici ce soir, plus personne, tout était bloqué. Il était seul pour se remettre du poison, pas de camera, personne.

Il rejoignit les autres, Cathy et Réléna se débrouillaient plutôt bien pour expliquer que le concours continuait que tout se passerait bien, que rien ne changerais.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Une fois la nuit tombée, une ombre et un portable à la main se dirigèrent vers la chambre du mort. Un code à chiffre, il en été sur, il brancha le tout et hacka le code sans grand problème. Il entra dans la pièce et referma le tout, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était mort, il ne pouvait pas.

Heero posa le pc près de la porte et s'assit à coté de Duo. Le claire de lune éclairait sa peau pale et faisait ressortir les reflets rouges des cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage endormi. Il caressa la joue du garçon.

_Je suis désolé Duo, Désolé, de t'avoir crié dessus, de t'avoir balancé pour la mission, de tout en faite depuis que je te connais. Je suis désolé!! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!!!

Rien ne lui répondit si ce n'est le silence. Il se leva et ouvrit la petite boite à musique qui avait été placé a cote. Il la remonta et la douce mélodie ainsi que la voix leur parvint.

_Crucify my love_

_If my love is blind_

_Crucify my love_

_If it sets me free_

_Never know, never trust_

_"That love should see a color"_

_Crucify my love_

_If i should be that way_

La douce voix envahissait la salle et coupait le silence, Heero se laissa porter par la musique.

_Elle est belle cette chanson, je n'avais jamais vraiment écouté les paroles, Duo!

_Swing the heartache_

_Feel it inside out_

_When the wind cries_

_I'll say good bye_

_Tried to learn tried to find_

_To reach out for eternity_

_Where's answer_

_Is this forever?_

_Like a river flowing to the sea_

_You'll be miles away, and i will know_

_I know i can deal with the pain_

_No rasons to cry_

_Je regrette Duo de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans la salle, de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que tu voulais entendre mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mais c'est toi que je voyais en Oluha. Pourquoi est ce que c'est lorsqu'une personne part, nous laisse qu'on se rend compte de l'importance qu'elle a pour nous!!

_Crucify my love_

_If my love is blind_

_Crucify my love_

_If it sets me free_

_Never know, never trust_

_That love should see a color_

_Crucify my love_

_If i should be that way_

_'til the loneliness shadow the sky_

_I'll be sailing down and i will know_

_I know i can clear clouds away_

_Oh is it a crime to love._

Heero sursauta la main de Duo avait bougé, il se pencha vers les lèvres du garçon un mince filet d'air passait au travers, il devenait de plus en plus fort. Heero recula que se passait il, Duo était mort, il ne devait plus respirer. Le châtain ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, il était prit de spasme violent et le japonais lu la peur sur le visage du natté.

_Ou je suis, c'est tout noir, je vois rien, Kazu Ran, je suis ou??

Heero se précipita vers le châtain et prit la main qu'il tendait.

_Je vois rien? Ou estes vous, qui est ce??  
  


Heero attrapa Duo qui se débattait et le serra contre lui le châtain réagit à l'odeur.

_Heero nan, j'ai mal, mon coeur, j'ai mal, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça! Je te hais, je te hais, j'ai mal, j'ai si mal!!

_Swing the heartache_

_Feel it inside out_

_When the wind cries_

_I'll say good bye_

_Tried to learn tried to find_

_To reach out for eternity_

_Where's answer_

_Is__ this forever_

_Je suis désolé Duo, Gomen écoute moi et calme toi, s'il te plait, calme toi.

_Nan lâche moi, tu me fais mal, tu me brûles, je te hais, tu as brisé mon coeur, je te hais, tu m'as trahis, je te hais, tu me fais du mal, je te hais....

Heero ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage captura ses lèvres, le garçon se débattit un petit peut puis petit à petit, il se laissa aller au baiser doux du japonais. Une fois calmé Heero le recula pour pouvoir le regarder. Duo avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et son regard restait vide

_Tu me vois ?

_Nan, je ne te vois pas, c'est tout noir.

_If my love is blind_

_Crucify my love_

_If it sets me free_

_Never know, never trust_

_That love should see a color_

_Crucify my love_

_If i should be that way_

La musique se tu petit à petit, Duo devenait plus calme, beaucoup plus calme au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Heero lui revenait à la mémoire, Ran lui avait di que son cerveau resterait conscient, il se souvenait de ses paroles. Il tourna son visage vers le brun, la ou il sentait une présence.

_Tout ce que tu as di est vrai?

Heero ne pensais pas qu'il avait entendu mais il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre une deuxième fois sans lui avoir dit.

_Oui tout ce que je t'ai di est vrai Duo, je m'en veux, je n'ai pas réussit à te dire, je n'ai pas su comprendre, je suis nul mais ce que je sais, c'est que te voir mort ainsi m'a fait mal, te voir mort m'a brisé le coeur, je ne veux pas te revoir ainsi plus jamais, je t'aime trop Duo, je t'aime trop.

Heero se tut ça y est il l'avait dit, il avait dit le mot qui lui faisait tan peur, il regarda le visage de Duo, il souriait et pleurait en même temps.

_Baka!! Abrutis!! Idiot!!!

Il se jeta dans ses bras.

_Tu n'es qu'un abruti Heero mais tu est l'abrutis que j'aime, ne me laisse plus toi non plus, ne me fais plus mal comme tu l'as fait, je t'aime, je t'aime, i love you!!!

Heero referma ses bras autour de la taille du garçon qui venait de capturer ses lèvres, ils restèrent ainsi allongé, Duo sur Heero endormit enlacé ensemble.

Ils avaient fait de bien long détour mais au bout tout était réglé du moins pour le moment.

A suivre……

Yami : RRRRRooooooooooooo ! C'est tout Kawai !!! Et j'ai enfin pu casé ma chanson préférée!!!!!!!!!

Aku : Ils en ont mis du temps !!^^

Yami : je sais je suis sadique avec eux !!^^

Duo : C'est gentil pour nous !! Mais bon j'ai mon Hee-chan !!!

Yami : Alors ralle pas !!!

Heero : Va être encore longtemps aveugle mon Duo !!

Yami : EUuuuuuuuuu Attend la suite !!

Aku : reviews please !!!^^


	14. le plan est à présent en marche!

**Miss colonie**

Réponses aux reviews :

Leenaren : Vi elle est si bien que ça cette chanson!! Elle est magnifique comme toutes celles de leur groupe même si celle là reste celle que je préfère!!!^^ Voila the new chapter!! Kisu!!

misao girl :Contente que tu ai aimé et que tu l'ai trouvé attendrissant!! Moment fleur bleu de la fic!!^^ Kisu!!

misao maxwell : Chef d'oeuvre tout de même pas!! Je vais rougir sous un tel compliment!! lol!! Tu aimes et bien j'en suis ravit!!^^ Kisu!!

Yuna Chan 02 : Tu n'as pas capté quoi? ^^ lol Kisu!!

DeathSlave : Contente d'avoir pu t'être utile pour les paroles de cette chanson!!^^ Sinon  ben la suite!!^^ Kisu!!

Fuu-san : Vous avez aimé!!!^^ Happy!! Vraiment et ben j'espère que la suite vous plaira tut autant quoi que c'est toujours plus émouvant un moment entre deux bishonens et surtout quand ces deux là s'aiment et doivent se l'avouer après de dures aventures!!^^Kisu!!^^

Yami-Rose1 : OH que oui Ran et Kazu vont être très heureux!!^^ Mais bon tu verras bien, sinon et ben je disais quoi déjà ah oui!!!^^ Je suis trop nulle!! Bref voila la suite!! Kisu!!

Ouky: Missi à toi pour le code et les 17 ans!! Tu sors de l'hosto qu'est ce que t'as enfin je veux pas être indiscrète, c'est pas grave au moins!!! Kisu!! 

Alana : C'est bien d'être romantique de temps en temps!! Et puis moi aussi j'en lis sauf qu'en ça part vraiment ringard!!^^ Sinon c'est sure que DuoXRéléna ben c'est dure à supporter!!! Beurk!! Missi pour mon anif!!Kisu!!

Lasgalenya : ^^ Contente de ta réaction !! Si ça t'a t'en plus j'en suis vraiment heureuse !!^^ Kisu !!

ChtiteElfie : Pas bien de ne pas reviewer !!! Mais bon tu l'as fait !! Kisu !!

poufette : Et ben si tu fais la grève des reviews et ben moi je fais la grève des fics !! Na !! lol !! Kisu et voici the suite !!^^

Chris52 : sadique que je suis !! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de pitit Duo !!!^^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour les review et autre moi non plus je ne lis pas tout !!^^ J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !!^^Kisu !

Voila le chapitre 12 j'espère que ça vous plaira et attention !!!!!!!!! Rien en faite !!Lol !!^^ 

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 12: le plan est à présent en marche!**

Ran après avoir fait incurgiter le contre poison à Duo était parti faire sa tournée et avait installé des micros un peut partout et surtout dans les affaire de Carine et Laura il fallait qu'il trouve la troisième personnes du groupe. Il croisa en chemin les Gboys et vit que le plan ennemi était en marche car ils semblaient effondrés. Il rejoignit Kazu à la salle de sécurité et lui raconta ses déplacements.

_Demain matin nous irons voir ou en est Duo mais je pense qu'il sera sur pied.

_Bien chef!!!

Ils se sourirent.

_Et pour Cathy?

_Elle porte le poids de la mort de son protéger sur les épaules mais elle le passera. Elle finira ce qu'elle a entreprit elle est forte. 

 _Oui!!

_ J'ai placé des micros partout et surtout chez nos chères candidates. Elles ne se douteront de rien, le plan est en marche.

_Qui sera le plus fort, elles ou nous ?!!

_Cesse de parler comme ça, j'aime pas quand tu prend ce regard prédateur.

Kazu retourna à ses écrans, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, Ran et lui n'était pas des Clay pour rien.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quatre et Trowa firent leur tournée ensemble, le blond ne pouvait quitter son amant car la douleur d'être seul du à la mort de Duo l'affectait bien trop durant la mission et il était capable de faire une crise et ça Trowa ne le voulait pas. Wufei avait proposé à Heero de faire les tours à sa place pour qu'il puisse se reposer et se remettre, le japonais avait accepté.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cathy et Réléna dînèrent avec les filles. Noin s'occupait de les surveiller, le deuil se sentait dans la salle, personne ne parlait et les larmes coulaient encore. Ils ne restaient plus que les finalistes et la tension de la compétition n'existait plus. Ils venaient de perdre l'une des leurs et sûrement celle qui aurait du remporter le concours. Ou était passé la justice, ce concours devait faire naître une paix et le sang était déjà versé. 

Stessy ne quittait pas le coup de sa copine ne pouvant que pleurer, Ryoko voulait retrouver les bras de Kazu, le métisse à qui elle avait offert son coeur et avec qui elle était censée arranger le coup entre les deux amoureux mais tout cela avait échoué.

Elle sortit et rejoignit Kazu à la salle de sécurité, le métisse là laissa entrer et l'embrassa, Ran était partit voir Cathy. La japonaise s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa.

_Je ne reste pas mais je voulais juste te voir.

_Ce n'est rien, reste un peut.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ran avait fait signe à Cathy de le rejoindre et ils marchèrent le long de la piscine en silence. Cathy pouvait se défendre si quelqu'un attaquait donc il ne s'en faisait pas. Ils se promenèrent un moment sans bruit puis il la ramena dans sa chambre.

Cette nuit chacun la passa comme il le pouvait, un mort, un plan, l'amour tout se préparait ce soir et le lendemain, ce serait le jour,  la fin de la mission.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ran finit son tour de veille vers 9 heures du matin, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la chambre de Duo. Le garçon dormirait sûrement mais ce ne serait plus de sommeil sans rêve, de ce sommeil de mort. Il fit tourné la clé dans la serrure, la lumière inondait la pièce, il buta contre un pc. Un pc? Son regard se posa directement sur les deux corps endormis sur le lit. Ran sourit à la vu des deux garçons enlacés se tenant l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Il réveilla doucement Heero avant, le japonais s'éveilla rapidement.

_Ran?

_Chut ne fais pas de bruit il dort encore, j'aimerais te parler.

Heero se releva et gardant toujours Duo contre lui il s'assit, la tête du natté sur ses genoux.

_Duo c'est réveillé cette nuit.

_Hai, il a eu aussi une série de spasmes.

_C'est normal, le poison qu'il a incurgité suivit du contre poison ont fait réagir son organisme.

_Tout cela était une mascarade.

Ran sourit et hocha la tête.

_Oui, je t'explique mais tu ne dois rien dire aux autres pour le moment, Duo après t'avoir parlé a entendu entre deux personnes une discussion, ou il était question de sa mort. Il est venu directement nous voir ou nous avons mis en scène sa mort. Il fallait qu'elles le croient mort pour que nous puissions les coincer.

_Qui sont elles?

_Carine et Laura pour le moment!

_Carine??

_Oui Carine mais elles ne sont pas que deux, il y a aussi une troisième personne qu'il nous faut trouvé ensuite il doit y avoir un des soldats d'OZ de mèche sinon le tireur n'aurait jamais pu rentrer avec une arme. Tout ceci nous devons le trouver aujourd'hui même.

_Je vois, et Duo sa blessures.

_Mauvais calcul, la balle a ricoché et il a été atteint mais ce n'est rien, il s'en remettra vite.

_N'empêche que ça fait mal!!!

_Duo tu ne dormais pas?

_Nan!!

Le garçon se releva et s'appuya contre Heero, le brun remarqua qu'il ne voyait toujours rien.

_Ran est ce normal que Duo soit aveugle.

Le métisse réfléchit deux secondes.

_Oui mais ça devrait passer rapidement. D'ici une heure tu auras retrouvé la vue.

Duo sourit et déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Heero avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

_Je suis content de vous voir ensemble!!

_Moi aussi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous se retournèrent vers Kazu qui entrait un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, il se jeta sur les deux.

_Je suis si content que ma petit Oluha oups pardon mon petit Duo ai enfin réussit à faire ouvrir les yeux à ce baka de frère!! Roo ce n'est pas trop tôt.

_Kazu tais toi!

Kazu regarda les deux garçons qui le fixaient un air de dire tu peux répéter, on a pas tout suivit. Il sourit et s'assit donnant le dossier à Heero.

_C'est toi que je cherchais justement, je viens de recevoir ça du QG des Clay.

Heero feuilleta le dossier.

_Heero ne prend pas ça à la légère, nous avons fait des recherches nous aussi et ton passé se trouve être le même que notre demi frère porté disparu enfin plutôt dit, mort. Nous ne te demandons pas de croire à tout ça d'un coup mais juste de voir les faits. Tu cherchais ton passé, tes origines, nous t'en fournissons des possibles à plus de 90%.

_Mon Hee-chan serait un Clay??

_Vi Duo chou un Clay comme Ran et moi!

_J le savais et ta caché tes origines pour que tu ne nous reviennes pas, tu lui étais plus utile!

Heero referma le dossier et regarda les deux adultes, c'est vrai qu'ils lui semblaient familiers mais à ce point. Son esprit pesa le pour et le contre, le possible et l'impossible et une fois tout cela fait il accepta l'idée.

_Je veux bien tenter de vous croire mais nous verrons ça à la fin de la mission.

_Tu as raison.

_En parlant de la mission on fait quoi now?

Kazu s'installa convenablement et avec Ran, ils expliquèrent la suite du plan.

_ Je n'avais pas prévu Heero dans le plan mais bon, c'est simple chacun repart à sa place, avec le poids de ta mort sur les bras. Heero nous avons reçu une lettre il n'y a pas longtemps du meurtrier.

_Et vous ne m'avez rien dit!!!!!

Duo était debout regardant on ne sais ou vu qu'il était toujours aveugle, Heero attrapa sa main et le fit se rassoire sur ses genoux.

_Nous ne t'en avons pas parlé car ça parlait de toi, tu étais notre faille et c'est la vérité, ta mort à traumatisé tout le monde, la surveillance n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Ainsi en te tuant elles ont réussi à commencer leur plan. Duo tu monteras avec Kazu pendant que moi je serais dans le bus. Vous nous suivrez et Kazu te fera rentré et aller directement dans la salle de surveillance là ou seul nous pouvons aller. Là tu attendras sagement. Heero tu feras attention aux déplacements de Carine puisque tu es chargé de sa sécurité. J'ai placé des micros un peut partout sur leurs vêtements cela ne sera pas difficile de les localiser et d'écouter tout ce qui sera dit.

Ran s'arrêta et Kazu prit la suite.

_Ensuite se sera le plus amusant, le concours se déroulera sans crainte je peux vous l'assurer, OZ a redoublé sa surveillance et donc il n'y aura aucun problème. Le show passera puis le dépouillement, elles n'attaqueront qu'à la fin comme hier. Au moment ou les ministres seront sur scène avec nos deux princesses. Des cibles magnifiques. Là Duo entrera en scène on va jouer un peut. Tu sera habillé de noir, une robe volante les cheveux lâché et on te pâlira un peut plus histoire que tu fasses très fantomatique. Elles se dénonceront d'elles mêmes.

Duo pouffa de rire et Heero laissa échapper un mince sourire. Cela allait être amusant très amusant.

Ran et Kazu quittèrent la pièce, attendant Heero dans le couloir.

_Fais attention à toi. 

Duo sourit et prit la main du japonais qui était sur sa joue pour chercher son visage. Heero voyant la manoeuvre l'aida. Duo lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa.

_Je suis déjà mort Hee-chan!!

_Hai mais ne va pas mourir pour de vrai!!

_Je suis shinigami, hee-chan, i run i hide but i never lie, je ne mourais pas.

Le japonais l'embrassa et rejoignit les deux garçons dans le couloir. 

_Bien le plan est lancé en avant.

A suivre.......

Yami: Alors que dites vous de tout ça!!

Aku: t'as vraiment tournée cette fic en quelque chose de tordu!!^^

Yami: Mais je suis tordu!!^^

Aku : c'est vrai !!

Yami : Alors vous en pensez quoi ???


	15. Quand les morts se réveillent et que les...

**_Miss colonie_**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**ouky**: Contente que tu te remettes bien !! Sinon aussi Happy que tu lises mes fics HP et que tu aimes !!^^ Ça me fait très plaisir !! Sinon avec du retard voila la suite !!^^

**Leenaren** : J'espère que l'arrivé de Duo fantôme ne te décevra pas !!^^ Voila la suite !!! Kisu !!

**Lasgalenya** : Kikou tout le monde !!! Ben la suite la voila !!!^^Kisu !!

**Yami-Rose1** : Vip notre petit Heero sait plein de chose mais ce n'est pas encore ça !!^^ Kisu !!

**poufette** : Voila donc la suite Miss !! Sinon pour nos couples préférés moi tu les connais je te les ai dit via msn sinon ben pour ma chérie demande lui ce sera plus simple !!^^ Voila je fais mes reviews en coup de vent donc dsl !!^^ Kisu !!

**yuki-san3 **: Mon coeur je t'aurais bien donné la suite mais cette c**** de disquette m'a encore bouffé ma fic !! Raaaa !!!! Je craque !! On se calme et on se dépêche de tout faire !!! Voila ma puce Kisu !!^^

Voila Gomen d'avoir répondu rapidement aux reviews mais j'avais tut fait bien correctement et cette conne de disquette m'a carrément tout bouffé et je suis entrain de m'énerver afin de la faire passer sur l'autre Pc pour la mettre en ligne !!^^

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 13: Quand les morts se réveillent et que les langues se délient.**

Les filles montèrent dans le bus et rejoignirent le palais des congres où devait se passer la finale. La pluie martelait  les vitres du bus et elles furent bien contentes que le bruit de l'eau couvre le silence.

En arrivant elles remarquèrent qu'OZ avait redoublé de surveillance et qu'il y avait peut de chance pour qu'un nouvel attenta se produise. En effet le bâtiment ressemblait plus à une forteresse à présent.

Heero avait reprit son air effondré et ne quittait pas Laura et Carine du coin de l'oeil. Il fallait trouvé la troisième.

Ran aussi cherchait mais ne trouvait pas, ils arrivèrent au palais des congres et après moult passage de garde d'OZ et autres ils purent rentré dans le bâtiment.

""""""""""

Kazu passa prendre Duo une fois que les filles furent partit. Il l'aida à enfiler une chemise et un pantalon. Kazu s'inquiétait, le garçon ne voyait toujours pas. Il lui passa aussi une cape avec une capuche qu'il lui mit sur la tête. Ils traversèrent tout l'hôtel et montèrent dans la voiture. Là, Duo se natta rapidement les cheveux et enfila une paire de lunette noire ainsi que l'insigne de sécurité des Clay. Duo Clay ornait le devant de sa cape.

La voiture passa les contrôles sans problème et Kazu fit passer discrètement Duo jusqu'à la salle de sécurité, là ou il serait en sécurité pour le moment. Il s'enferma dedans avec lui et appela Ran par le micro.

"""""""""""""""""""

Les filles se mirent en rang, elles n'étaient plus que neuf, neuf pour la final.

_Allons mesdemoiselles sourirez, ne faites spas la tête !! Dit Réléna.

_Oui mes Oluha est morte!! Cria Stessy.

Cathy s'avança et prit la parole.

_En effet Oluha est morte, il ne faut pas se voiler la face, c'est ainsi mais dites vous une chose. Est ce qu'elle aurait voulu que le concours s'arrête ? Est ce qu'elle aurait voulu que tout soit gâché par sa simple faute ? Non! Je la connaissais depuis très longtemps, vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire.

_Oui!!!!!

_Et bien j'ai rencontré votre amie, elle n'avait que cinq ans, j'ai été sa mère et notre meilleur ami son père. Nous formions une famille dans la rue. Nous venons de L2 elle avait déjà ce caractère de toujours vouloir protéger les choses. Puis il y a eu l'épidémie et nous nous sommes séparés, je l'ai confié à une église et je suis partit. Elle m'en a toujours voulu de l'avoir abandonné dans ce foyer mais je n'avais pas le choix. Elle a survécu de nouveau à un incendie puis à la guerre. Je l'ai retrouvé et elle à réintégré sa famille. Vous savez ? Il arrive que des enfants soient perdu, abandonné ou tout simplement perde leur parent dans d'atroce souffrance et se retrouve seul sans rien, sans savoir qui ils sont. Oluha Clay était forte et le sera toujours car elle n'abandonnait jamais. Dites vous ça. Elle espérait une paix, la paix et nous sommes ici pour ça, pour la paix alors dites vous une bonne fois pour toute que c'est pour elle que vous faites tout ça! Que vous vous battez aujourd'hui. Et que pour elle vous vous donnerez à fond. 

_Oui Cathy à raison, nous avons fait tout ce parcours avec elle maintenant ayons au moins le courage de le finir!!!

Stessy avait le bras en l'air, elle fut rejoint par Elody puis Ryoko et ainsi de suite. Cathy sourit, Duo avait fait une chose en intégrant ce groupe, il leur avait appris à avoir du courage et les soudait.

 Peut importe pensèrent Ran et Heero, qu'il y ai des traîtres parmi eux, Duo les avaient soudés et celles qui aimaient beaucoup Duo étaient présente. 

Réléna regarda Cathy elle avait réussit à remonter le moral des troupes, alors qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, en ça elles étaient différentes. Mieux valaient pour elles s'alliers que d'être ennemies, ça ne ferait rien avancer dans la vie.

_Ran Clay est demandé au poste de sécurité, Ran Clay !!

Le métisse disparut à l'appel dans les hauts parleur et Réléna prit à son tour la parole.

_Maintenant que tout le monde à retrouver le moral, le programme sera plus long que la veille, vous défilerez en robe de soirée, puis il y aura une présentation et vous repasserez en maillot de bain. 

_Il y aura une pause ou vous vous préparerez à vos spécialités puis vous viendrez répondre à quelques questions et tout finira pas par le final vous savez vos belles robes blanches. Nous ferons un hommage aux candidats, nous désignerons la gagnante et ensuite vos ministres viendrons sur scène pour une photo de groupe avec les autres candidates qui ont perdu et on me l'a demandé nous feront un tout petit topo sur la mort de Oluha Clay.

_Allez en place répétition.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ran rejoignit Kazu dans la salle, son frère était un peut sur les nerfs.

_Que ce passe t il?

_Tu peux me dire pourquoi sa vue n'est toujours pas revenue.

Ran se mit devant Duo, retira ses lunettes et regarda chaque oeil.

_Dit moi Duo tu vois quelque chose ?

_Juste une petite lumière mais je sens que ça reviens mais c'est long.

_Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi long, j'espère que tu seras près pour tout à l'heure.

Duo sourit.

Kazu se replaça à ses écrans et Ran partit faire sa tourné. Toute la matinée se passa ainsi, répétition et surveillance pour les autres. Duo tentait de s'habituer au faites qu'il ne voyait rien et y arrivait. 

Heero ne lâcha pas Carine qui ne l'avait pas repérée. Puis arriva l'heure du concours. La salle se remplit. Dans les coulisses Ryoko et Stessy parlaient calmement se remémorant les instants avec Oluha. La trouille qu'elle avait eu d'entrer sur scène en maillot de bain, la magnifique robe qu'elle portait tout. Ryoko avait décidé avec les autres d'accrocher la bannière de Miss colonie sur une tige sur scène. Cela avait été accepté et le bâton était planté au centre avec les inscriptions argentées.

Kazu sourit et décrit la scène à Duo qui ne pu s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme.

La musique retentit et elles entrèrent sur la piste sous les applaudissements. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A chaque changement Heero ne lâchait pas les jeunes filles, mais elles ne faisaient rien pour se faire remarquer cependant il commençait à trouver la troisième. Ran lui avait dit en rejoignant le bus que les filles savaient que Oluha était en vérité Duo maxwell donc quelqu'un de proche. Heero perça de se coté. Ran lui ne quittait pas les princesses des yeux. Ils s'étaient dissimulés dans un coin sombre pour ne pas qu'on le remarque. Kazu observait la salle et les trois autre Gboys aussi. OZ lui surveillait toutes les entrées possibles et inimaginables, la pluie avait redoublé et l'orage commençait à se faire entendre.

Arriva l'heure des spécialités, les mêmes que la veille puis les questions. Caroline fut la première à passer.

_Miss France, dites moi ce que vous espéreriez voir le plus s'accomplir dans l'univers ?

_Je pense tout de suite à la paix, je crois que c'est ce que nous voulons tous!

_Et qu'avez vous pensez de ce séjour parmi nous.

_Très agréables.

Il y eu encore quelques questions puis une autre miss entra. Duo rigolait en entendant ce qu'elles racontaient. La paix le mot qui revenait le plus souvent. Il se tu lorsque ce fut le tour de Ryoko.

_Miss Japon dites moi ce que vous espéreriez voir le plus s'accomplir dans l'univers ?

_Comme elles vous ont toutes dit la paix, je n'irais pas dire le contraire mais je pense qu'avant tout, si une paix doit être signée peut être pourrons nous pensé à toutes les personnes qui sont mortes et qui se sont battues pour que l'univers et que l'humanité soit heureuse. Je ne crois pas que l'homme ai beaucoup d'alternative, il finit toujours par mourir mais je pense que chacun est libre de choisir sa mort et non de se faire tuer. Ce sera tout Melle Bella.

Duo sourit vraiment à ce discours, Elody passa ensuite faisant un topo a peut près équivalent et Stessy elle fit passer autre chose en même temps.

_Pour moi je dirais aussi la paix mais que serait la paix dans un monde ou les hommes se haïssent de toute manière. L'homme ne pense qu'à se venger de son prochain! Qui sera capable de me dire pourquoi cette guerre a débuté? Pourquoi la peur et le malheur s'abat sur nous? Hier Oluha est morte, c'était notre amie!! Nous l'aimions beaucoup et elle est morte. Je vous rappel que c'était la plus jeune, elle n'avait que 16 ans!! Pensez vous qu'il soit juste de mourir si jeune, ben pas moi. J'ai perdu une amie et je ne tien pas à perdre d'autre personne auxquelles je tiens. Apprenez déjà par vous accepter, par bannir les préjugés et ensuite nous pourrons parler de paix et d'amour.

Stessy émut tout le monde avec son discours, elle en avait même les larmes aux yeux, d'ailleurs elle eu du mal à répondre à la questions suivante et disparut vite dans les coulisses.

Carine passa après elle et fit moins bonne impression avec son monde fait de paix et de bonheur. Heero faillit la descendre sur place, si son regard avait pu tuer, elle le serait depuis bien longtemps.

La pose se fit à la fin pour le dépouillement des votes. Carine et Laura avaient disparu, Heero les suivit de loin, Ran lui avait donné un écouteur relié aux micros. Il les suivit jusque dans un couloir éloigné ou elles s'arrêtèrent et parlèrent à un mec sûrement le tueur.

_Tout est en place?

_Oui pas de problème, je suis placé à l'endroit comme convenu!

_Bien ne rate pas ton coup, ni ton frère.

_Un monde en paix de mes fesses oui, c'est pathétique, la paix n'aura pas lieu et c'est notre organisation qui prendra le dessus!

Heero se plaque contre le mur et laissa passer les deux jeunes filles puis il suivit le tireur des que les filles eurent disparut il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le cloua au mur.

_Pas un mot ou je te tue.

Heero avait pinté le canon de son pistolet sur sa tempe.

_Tu as trente seconde pour me dire où est ton frère.

L'homme ne dit rien, Heero l'emmena dans la salle de sécurité ou Duo et Kazu se trouvaient. Il le poussa à l'intérieure.

_En voila un, ils sont deux et il ne veux pas parler.

L'homme se releva et fut surpris de voir Duo en pleine forme.

_Ce n'est pas possible tu es mort!!!!

_Oui je sais!

_Vous êtes finis, livre ton frère et vite je vais perdre patience. 

Kazu sortit une lame et la plaça à un endroit que nul homme ne voudrait se retrouver blesser. Il commença à taillader un peut le jean, l'homme trembla et lorsque la lame atteignit la peau il avoua le numéro de la rangé et tout le reste ainsi que la troisième personnes.

Duo en fut surpris et Kazu aussi mais les doutes d'Heero étaient juste. Ran arriva pour préparer Duo et vit l'homme. Heero les laissa pour aller s'occuper de l'autre et une fois le tueur ficelé dans un coin. Ran fit passer la belle robe noire mortuaire. Il maquilla un peut l'américain pour qu'il fasse fantôme et accrocha des chaînettes aux bras et au cheville ainsi qu'un beau rouge à lèvre sang.

_Duo tu vois mieux ?

_Nan mais ça ira c'est juste très flou.

Allez on y va les filles sont sur scènes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Voici la fin de notre concours, j'aimerais que vous applaudissiez toutes nos candidates qui sont plus belles les unes que les autres et qui méritent vos applaudissements.

_Aplause___

_Nous allons procéder au dépouillement. La troisième place est attribuée à Miss japon!

Ryoko avança n'en revenant pas.

_La deuxième place à Miss Etats unies!!

Stessy sauta directement dans les bras d'Elody et lui roula le patin du siècle en direct avant de rejoindre Ryoko et de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. La rousse se ramassa d'ailleurs prodigieusement la gueule se qui fit rire tout le monde et elle aussi.

_Tant de joie sur se plateau mais passons la première place revient à..............

Réléna se stoppa à la vue du nom et Cathy se pencha pour y lire le nom. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

_Je vois que malgré tout vous l'avez choisit. Melle Stessy Miss Ryoko veuillez aller chercher Miss Colonie.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent le bâton et revinrent avec. Les applaudissements redoublèrent et les anciennes candidates montèrent sur scène pour retrouver tout le monde. Les ministres firent de même et tous se placèrent pour la photo. 

Kazu lança ensuite une douce musique. Et Cathy sourit. _Crucify my love_ pour rendre un hommage à Oluha était bien choisit.

_Vous avez choisit Melle Oluha Clay miss Colonie comme miss, je dois dire que ça meut beaucoup même si elle n'ai plus là. Cette chanson était sa préférée et j'espère que vous voudriez bien faire une minute de silence.

Le silence envahit la salle et seule la musique retentit. Carine et Laura commençaient à se demander ce qui se passait! Pourquoi le coup de feu ne partait pas. Soudain un bruit retentit dans toute la salle et Ran apparu avec l'homme attaché.

_Serais celui-ci que vous cherchez ?

Heero arriva avec le frère.

_Ou celui là?

La troupe sur scène se poussa formant un grand cercle autour des deux hommes.

_Qu'est ce?? Demanda un ministre.

_Les deux hommes chargés de vous tuer ainsi que le meurtrier de Oluha Clay.

_ Mais ce sont des officiers d'OZ!

_Oui, c'est ainsi qu'ils entraient sans problème avec des armes mais je cois qu'il nous manque trois personne à ce cortège. Commença Ran.

_Mais pour cela il fallait aussi des traîtres à l'intérieure pour repérer les cibles et ce qu'il leur ferai le plus mal pour que tout ce passe bien. Finit Heero.

Les deux hommes se roulèrent en boule et parlèrent.

_Un fantôme, c'est un fantôme.

La chanson redoubla alors qu'elle entamait le deuxieme refrain.

_Un fantôme mais de quoi parle t'ils? Demanda Carine.

_De ceci

Ran et Heero se poussèrent.

_Vous devriez faire attention parfois les morts souhaitent se venger.

Duo entra pied nu ses chaînes tintant contre le sol, sa robe volant derrière lui tout comme ses cheveux. Il fixa chaque personne, son regard vide de tout puisque sa vue n'était pas encore tout à fait de retour. Ils reculèrent tous.

_C'est impossible!! Cria Laura.

_Pourquoi cela Miss! Demande Ran

_Elle est morte, il l'a tué!!!!!

_C'est vrai elle ne respirait plus elle ne peut pas être là!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Et pourquoi cela?

Duo avançait toujours et il s'arrêta devant les trois filles.

_Tu es mort!!!!!!!!!!!!! On ta tuer c'est ainsi!!!!!! Cria cette fois ci Caroline.

Duo sourit et tendit la main pour la toucher.

_La mort n'est présente que lorsqu'on croit qu'elle l'est et le mort ne l'est que si vous le voulez!

Carine, Laura et Caroline reculèrent mais Ran et Heero furent plus rapide et les bloquèrent.

_Vous n'irez nul part mesdemoiselles!

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei arrivèrent sur scène. Le blond se jeta sur Duo des qu'il le vit.

_Tu es vivant, c'est merveilleux.

_Quatre, tu me fais mal!!

Le blond desserra son étreinte pour regarder les yeux de son ami. Heero vit la surprise de Quatre.

_Les médicament ont eu des effets secondaires, sa vue est faible. 

_Et toi tu savais tout ça ?

Heero esquissa un sourire, Kazu prit sa place et le japonais s'approcha de Duo. Le châtain le sentit et se jeta dans ses bras.

_Disons juste que j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du voir et que j'ai été dans le secret, n'est ce pas?

Duo sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa.

Ryoko et Stessy sifflèrent et Elody se mit à applaudir et tout le monde fit de même. Cathy se jeta à sont tour sur Duo pour l'embrasser et le câliner, Réléna décrocha un bon coup de poing dans la figure de Carine. Et tout fini bien.

**A suivre………..**

Yami : Et voila, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre maintenant !!!!!^^

Aku : Un épilogue et encore un épilogue !!^^

Yami : Faudrait penser à ça d'ailleurs !!^^

Aku : C'est vrai !!!

Duo : Vais retrouver ma vue, et puis je vais embrasser Hee-chan et puis on va se marier et avoir plein de petits enfants…………………

Heero l'embrassant pour le faire taire !!^^

Aku : Missi Heero !!^^

Yami : Roooo comme c'est choupi !!! Kawai !!! Moi j'adore, je ne sais pas encore comme je vais faire l'épilogue mais je crois que ça va être Kawai !! Et puis j'aimerais savoir ?? Qui avait trouvé Caroline en méchante et qui avait imaginé la fin comme celle l !!!^^ Qui pensait que ce serait Duo ou plutôt Oluha qui gagnerait et………….

Aku : Yuki je crois que c'est ton tour de la faire taire !!^^

Yami : ^____________________________^

Quatre : Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kisu


	16. Epilogue

**Miss colonie**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Ouky :** Ben voila suite et fin !!Kisu !!

**misao maxwell :** Je sais elle a tardé mais elle est enfin là, la suite et fin !!Kisu !!

**Yami-Rose1 :** Contente de na pas t'avoir deçu avec le chapitre des révélations !!! Voila la fin ! Kisu !

**vivi-chan :** Voila la fin avec un Duo voyant !!Kisu !

**sandra :** Grand missi a toi !!!Kisu

**Lasgalenya :** avant la fin du mois de mai !! T'as vu ? lol !! Kisu !!

**Chris52 :** lol !! Défilé des filles !! Tu as ton lemon, je l'ai fais spécialement parce que tu me l'as demand !!Kisu !

**Poufette :** Et non le lemon est dans ce chapitre l !! Missi a toi d'avoir toujours été présente !! Et passe ton bac !!Kisu !!!

**Leenaren :** Ben missi bicoup !!Kisu !

**raziel :** Nan je n'ai pas oublié l'epilogue juste le temps de le faire !!kisu !!

_Alors ben cette fic est fini et bel et bien fini !! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de suite, je préviens !!_

_Sinon et ben je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivit, vraiment tout au long de cette fic !!! J'espère qu'elle vous aura vraiment plus et puis que la fin fin vous plaira tout autant !!_

_Je préviens que ce chapitre contient un lemon, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !!lol !! Je blague !!_

_Allez encore missi !!Et d'avoir supporté les fautes d'orthographes et d'inattention !!_

_Bonne lecture !_

****

**Chapitre 14 : Epilogue**

_POV de Duo_

Tout était enfin terminé. Carine, Caroline et Laura étaient interrogées chez Oz afin de savoir de quelle organisation elles faisaient partis ainsi que pour donner les personnes qui pourraient être des taupes dans les rangs d'OZ.

Je soupire en me rappelant ce qui c'est passé ensuite, je ne voyais encore pas très bien mais depuis ma vue est revenue dans sa totalité. J'ai du dire aux filles que je n'étais pas ce qu'elles pensaient que j'étais mais vraiment pas.

Elles m'ont toutes regardées en ce demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir leur dire sur moi, Heero me tenait la main, il n'y avait plus que nous, les ministres étant partis, juste Réléna, Cathy, Les filles, les Clay et mes compagnons d'armes.

Je leur ai tout raconté enfin juste que j'étais en mission d'infiltration et que je n'étais pas une petite fille fragile et puis surtout que j'étais un mec.

Là ça a été le gros silence, j'ai baissé la tête afin de ne pas recevoir leurs regards haineux de ne leur avoir rien dit, Heero m'a vraiment soutenu à ce moment, je l'aime, ce n'est pas croyable. Puis Stessy m'a littéralement sautée dessus en larme en disant que peu importe que je sois une fille ou un garçon, j'étais son ami, Ryoko a suivi le mouvement et Elody aussi. J'étais vraiment rassuré qu'elles le prennent aussi bien, elles ont même insisté pour que je garde mon titre de Miss même si j'ai passé le flambeau à Stessy.

Encore aujourd'hui nous sommes amis et je les vois de temps en temps.

Apres cela il y a eu les aux revoirs chacun est repartit dans son pays même si on garde contacts, je sais qu'aucune ne m'en veux de m'être fait passer pour une fille et en plus d'avoir gagné. Trop de choses nous lient dans cette aventure.

Et puis deuxième effondrement, Heero a du partir dans les colonies à la recherche de son passé, et oui je ne l'ai pas suivit, je n'en avais pas le droit, si il doit me raconter quelque chose sur lui, il le fera, je ne veux pas l'apprendre avant, c'est ça vie.

Les combats continuent mais moi je suis en pause et oui, je ne bouge plus de la maison de Cathy, je n'ai pas envie de me battre en ce moment et puis les professeurs n'ont pas oubliés mon refus d'exécuté leurs ordres, et puis d'abord moi je m'en fiche, je vis ma vie à présent et j'attends patiemment le retour de mon homme.

Oui mon homme, je l'aime et ne le quitterais pas, on a vécu tant de chose avant d'en arriver là que je ne peux le laisser filer. Une fois revenu, il ne partira plus loin de moi, je veux rattraperé le retard de notre dialogue de sourd.

Je regarde la pendule, il est 22heure, je suis dans le canapé et j'attends comme toujours, je sais qu'Heero va revenir, je le sens mais quand ? Là est une autre question, en attendant je ne peux pas dormir de ma propre initiative, l me faut un facteur et don je m'endors tous les soirs sur ce canapé en lisant ou alors en regardant la télévision que Cathy a installé dans la chambre.

Et cette fois ne fait pas défaut aux précédentes.

Reviens vit Hee-chan, je t'aime.

_Fin du PoV_

Heero venait de rentrer du QG des Clay, Duo l'avait attendu patiemment, trop patiemment si bien qu'il s'était endormit dans le canapé. Heero entra dans la salle et le regarda, son regard cobalt se posa sur son visage d'ange, visage si serein ainsi endormit. Combien de fois en avait il rêvé depuis qu'il était partit, depuis qu'il avait du le laisser ici et suivre Ran et Kazu. Duo lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave qu'il devait partir afin de connaître ses origines et il l'avait attendu, attendu un long mois, quatre longues semaines seul dans la demeure de Cathy. Elle l'avait laissé y vivre bien trop heureuse que celui-ci accepte son hospitalité et puis à vrai dire Duo avait besoin de compagnie en attendant Heero et Cathy le savait tout comme elle attendait le retour de Ran avec envie.

Heero avança doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, il ressemblait tellement à un ange.

Un ange tombé du ciel dont la réalité et les horreurs de la guerre ne pouvait entacher une âme si pur, tout le sang qu'il pouvait avoir sur les mains, Heero s'en moquait il ne voyait qu'en lui, son amoureux, la personne pour qui il donnerait sa vie, il en était sure maintenant mais vraiment sure.

Il avait beaucoup discuté avec les deux frères et en avait appris beaucoup à présent il voulait que Duo soit heureux et avec eux malgré encore la guerre et les missions même si celles-ci se feraient de moins en moins, la paix était sur une bonne voix et Réléna s'y consacrait entièrement.

Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé de la chambre de Duo, il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement, il lui avait tellement manqué. Le contact avec sa joue le fit frissonner, et Duo ouvrit les yeux embrumés par la sieste improvisée.

-Ro ?

-Hm !

Duo semblait encore dans les vaps comme si il dormait et que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve si agréable.

-Tu es rentré ?

-Hai watashi no kokoro.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi !

Sur ses derniers mots, il scella leurs lèvres et un baiser plus approfondit commença, les langues dansèrent mêlant amour, désir et passion. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et du coup leur corps, âmes et cœurs étaient heureux de se retrouver, sentir la chaleur contre leur corps respectif, ne faire plus qu'un dans une osmose parfaite, un rêve éveillé.

Heero sous la pulsion de son corps s'installa au dessus du châtain qui le regardait ce regard toujours embrumé mais un sourire aux lèvres comme si il n'avait attendu que ça depuis son départ.

-Ro ??

-Hm koi ?

-Fais moi l'amour !

Ces trois mots résonnèrent dans sa tête et il mena le geste aux paroles de son futur ou amant déjà. Il l'embrassa tendrement, Duo répondit, les mains se firent baladeuses, et le tee-shirt vola dans la pièce afin que les peaux puissent se toucher, le contact les électrisa, Heero aimait sentir la peau douce et laiteuse du châtain, et Duo rêvait toujours. Le japonais au dessus de lui sourit, et accentua ses caresses puis joignit ses lèvres aux mains, descendant du cou du jeune garçon passant lentement sur chaque parcelles de son corps, s'attardant sur ses tétons déjà durcis par le désir, Duo gémissait de bien être et passait inlassablement ses bras dans le dos du brun mais étant gêner par un pantalon il fit la moue qu'Heero trouva adorable, cette moue d'enfant boudeur parce qu'on ne veut pas lui accorder quelque chose, il sourit et Duo inversa rapidement les rôles souplement, le japonais ne vit rien arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il voit deux yeux améthystes complètement remplit d'amour et de désir sur lui.

Duo s'enquit de faire la même chose à son partenaire, il ne comptait pas que l'amour ne soit pas partagé, après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré chacun avait le droit à sa part des choses, à son moment, a l'intention de l'autre, il voulait que tout soit parfait pour leur première fois et qu'il espérait ne soit pas la dernière.

Il l'embrassa et déplaça son visage dans son cou pour remonter derrière son oreille lui mordillant le lobe. Le brun gémit de bien être et le châtain en fut complètement heureux, Duo continua donc sa descente jusqu'au pantalon tellement gênant. Il défit la fermeture avec un sourire d'enfant découvrant ses cadeaux. Le pantalon rejoignit vite le tee-shirt au sol, Duo s'amusa un moment avec l'élastique du boxer ce qui énerva prodigieusement le brun et inter changea les places.

Duo lui fit une moue espiègle et le brun se dépêcha de capturer ses lèvres si tentantes, avec de savantes caresses il sentit Duo frissonner sous ses mains et gémir malgré les lèvres l'une contre l'autre et leurs langues jouant. Il défit lui aussi le pantalon de son amant et le fit descendre laissant ses mains effleurer les jambes du châtain. Duo tressaillit et le brun en sourit un peu plus, son amoureux aimait et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait. Apres le pantalon ce fut le boxer de chacun qui vola et ils purent enfin admirer la nudité de l'autre dans toute sa totalité. Les yeux de chacun brillaient de passion, de désir et surtout de ce qui allait se passer entre eux ce soir, cette nuit.

Heero recommença ses caresses, égarant de temps en temps ces mains plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, ce qui faisait gémir de plus en plus son amant dont les yeux ne semblaient plus rien voir si ce n'est lui et sa nuit d'amour. Plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre, la guerre, le passé, leurs querelles, nan, juste eux et personne d'autre, pas de mentors, pas d'ordres de mission, juste deux âmes en peine qui ne demandaient qu'un peu de repos et d'amour.

Ils s'aiment à en mourir et se le prouve cette nuit alors laissez ses deux anges vivrent leur vie.

Heero glissa un doigt dans l'intimité buccale du châtain qui le lécha avidement ainsi que les suivant comme si sa vie en dépendait puis les doigts glissèrent plus bas laissant une longue traîné humide le long de son ventre bien dessiné mais ayant encore la marque de la balle, cette balle qui n'aurait jamais du le toucher. Il déposa ses lèvres dessus tendrement ce qui fit gémir son amant puis continua sa descente.

Il les entra en lui, Duo poussa un petit crie de douleur puis s'habitua au deuxième bien plus vite. Heero se positionna et le pénétra tout doucement, s'arrêta afin qu'il puisse s'habituer à lui puis commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, un mouvement remplit d'amour et de promesse futur. Duo gémissait son nom et Heero accélérait. Le japonais se lâcha en lui puis se retira afin de finir de chauffer entièrement son amant. Il prit son sexe dans sa bouche et recommença le vas et vient. Duo voyait des milliard d'étoiles encore pus que dans l'espace, il se libera lui aussi. Heero le sourire aux lèvres se laissa tomber dans ses bras.

-Ai shiteru watashi no Duo!

-I love you too Heero!

Ils s'endormirent ainsi sur le canapé, du moins Duo avant Heero comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Le japonais lui ne tarda pas en pensant au réveille, aux yeux de Duo endormit qui se rendraientt compte que tout cela ne s'était pas passé que dans son imaginations et qu'eux deux avait bel et bien fait l'amour.

Le soleil se leva en effet le lendemain matin sur deux corps et un canapé. Deux êtres endormies s'y trouvaient, les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre ne voulant pas se lâcher.

Le japonais était déjà réveillé lorsque deux yeux améthyste émergèrent du néant, il lui souriait, le châtain sembla un instant surpris jusqu'à ce que deux lèvres capturent les siennes, là il comprit que tout cela n'était pas un rêve que c'était bien la réalité et qu'Heero était rentré.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve ?

-IIe Duo, ai shiteru.

Duo captura ses lèvres et le fit basculer s'installant au dessus de lui un sourire de petit enfant espiègle comme la veille sauf que la vieille il était légèrement endormit et que là il était bel et bien réveillé.

-Tu as profité du fait que j'étais endormi darling, now c'est mon tour.

Il l'embrassa, Heero lui rendit son sourire tout aussi espiègle.

-J'y compte bien koi.

The end.

Yami : Enfin la fin, j'y croyais plus !!

Aku : Moi non plus et je crois qu'on était pas les seuls !!!

Duo : Vais pouvoir profiter de mon Hee-chan d'amour !!

Heero : Hm !!

Yami : La chambre est libre dans trois minutes aillez au moins l'amabilité d'attendre !!

Duo : Nan !!!!!!

Aku : Pffff !! Pas possible, on leur donne un lemon et ils en veulent encore !!

Duo : Viiii !!

Yami : Je suis épuisée !!

Aku : Allez voila on est donc à la fin de cette fic, on espère que vous avez aimé jusqu'au bout et puis ben see ya !!!

Yami : Vip, sayonara et à la prochaine !!

Kisu et encore missi !!


End file.
